


Mino

by lolikitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, D/s themes, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Elf, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Other, Pee, Piss, Public Sex, Rape, Sadism, Short Chapters, Stockholm Syndrome, Urination, Watersports, dragon - Freeform, foxgirl, free use fetish, minotaur sex, peeing, slavegirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 114
Words: 90,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolikitty/pseuds/lolikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A herd of minotaurs captures a foxgirl and makes her their slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this may be considered by some to be beastiality.

1.

They caught me when I was only a kit. I had found some kaemi berries beside a tree trunk in the forest, and, reaching for them hungrily, I found myself suspended upside down by my ankle. I struggled for what felt like ages, writhing in mid-air. All I succeeded in doing was chafing my ankle.

Then they came. Huge, dark eyes, massive torsos, covered in mahogany fur. Muscular arms and legs, and lashing tails, loincloths hanging over their hips. Horns curving upward from their foreheads and snorting muzzles. Some had bows and quivers slung around their huge frames, other carried knives. One of the largest cut me down, stepping aside as I fell to the forest floor with a squeak. Grabbing me by my hair, he raised my face to look at him, and I choked on his musty scent.

“Look here boys. We caught ourselves a foxgirl.”

I thrashed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

“Oh no no no,” he chided, slamming my head backwards. “You’re going to behave, aren’t you kitten?” I whimpered in response, but my eyes hardened. These brutes couldn’t possibly know how...

We foxgirls, and others like us, commune with the trees. They are our caretakers, and our companions, and our lovers. They feed us with the fruit from their branches, and we fertilize their growth with our excrement. They provide us with a safe place to rest, and in return we sing to them before we fall asleep. For us, they grow oblong protrusions that we may pleasure ourselves with, which makes the trees sigh in ecstasy. 

But should you take a foxgirl away from her tree at the moment she reaches her height of pleasure, she will be bound to you. Forced by an unshakable force to conform to your every whim.

And so, my eyes widened with horror when I heard a shout from another one of the hulking beasts from a few paces away through the trees. “I found one!” 

The one ahold of my hair grasped my waist in his hands and lifted me off the ground, avoiding my claws which I sent slashing at his body. He carried me to where his companion stood, and waited for the rest of his herd to gather around us. 

When all were present, he slammed me down onto the polished wood protrusion, tearing a cry from my lips. I felt the tree cry out with me, a silent sound only I could hear. “Fuck yourself foxgirl,” the first one ordered, “Or I’ll tear you to shreds.” When I still hadn’t moved, he wrapped a hand around my throat, all but cutting off my airway, and began to force me up and down on the shaft of the tree. 

Tears stung my eyes as my insides reacted to the friction, soaking the tree with moisture and heating my blood. I didn’t want this. I did everything I could to resist, clenching my muscles tightly, trying to send my mind elsewhere.

But the monster moved me relentlessly, and then his finger found my clit.

I exploded around the wood, my mouth open and my shoulders shaking. 

But then there was emptiness, nothingness as he pulled me from the tree. I stood shakily before them, my legs weak and vision bleary.

“I bind you to this herd, foxgirl. From now on you shall serve us.”

I fell to my knees, legs spread wide, my palms turned upward, head bowed. 

And so began my new life with the minotaurs.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

They usually carry me tied around them, my hands and feet bound to ropes that circle around their backs, their cocks buried deep inside of me. When they walk, I bounce up and down with their movement, riding them until they fill me with their seed. Then I am passed on to the next. Sometimes I beg them to let me come. Sometimes they let me.

They have a little one with them. Sometimes when they make camp for the night, they let him have me last, when everyone around the fire has had a turn with me, and goes off to sleep. His body is mostly furless, and he only bears the head and tail of a bull. His chest has yet to grow in, and he is not yet strong enough to carry me like the others. To them I am a leaf.

When he has me, he is gentle. I can tell he tries to use me like the others, but he enters me slowly, with a hand on my hip. And he lows softly when he spills into me, lowering his head to my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

One day, we are stopped by a tradesman, trying to sell his wares. He has freshly smoked meat, and sesame rolls and even kaemi berries. The herd finds itself unable to intimidate the seasoned traveler, but has rather scarce funds with which to buy the foodstuffs.

The bull I am tied to perks up, his member stiffening inside of me. “What about her?” He pushes to the front to put me on display for the man. “We’ll trade your goods for her services.”

The man’s eyes appraise me carefully, and I can see his mouth lift at the corners. “Well I’m sure a deal can be made.”

I am expected to be at his disposal for an hour. The herd sets up a feast for themselves in the shade of a maple grove while I am led off by the tradesman. He takes me a few hundred paces into the woods, stopping when we can no longer hear the laughter of the bulls.

“There we are little girl. How about we see what you can do with this?” He unbuttons his pants and brings forth his cock, decently sized for a human, but nothing compared to those of the herd. He pushes me onto my knees, grabbing my hair with his fingers. Roughly, he forces himself into my mouth. “Do you like being throat fucked little whore?” He asks me through gritted teeth. I flick my tongue over the underside of his shaft in response. When he is close, he pulls out of my mouth, holding my face away just a little. Positioning himself, he lets loose a warm spray of urine, soaking my face and chest. There is so much of it. He keeps talking to me, urging himself on. “There’s a little slut. Taking my piss in the face.”

When he is empty, he disrobes completely, reclining in the roots of a large tree. “Come stand over me…foot on either side…yes just like that. Now piss for me fox whore. Soak me.” Wrinkling up my nose, I let go slowly, leaking a few drops onto his stiff member. He moans, and I let go completely, my urine rushing out onto him. His cock twitches as I empty myself onto it, and when I am done, he pulls me down, sliding into me with ease. “Ride me little bitch.”

He doesn’t last long.

When he takes me back he thanks the herd and leaves as quickly as he came.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Minos is the name of the alpha male, the one who tore me from the tree. I am tied to him, feeling his thick, huge cock pulse inside of me as his stride slides me up and down his shaft. I have tried to ignore the desperation for ages now, but I can bear it no longer.

“Please, Sir, may I stop to use the bushes? I’ll be very fast, and I’ll catch right up to you as soon as I’m finished.” I look up at him, my gaze pleading and my voice quiet. Although I know he can hear me, his eyes remain fixed on the trail ahead of him, his jaw set. There is no reply. “Please Sir!” I wiggle in a hurried attempt to get his attention. I keep begging, my bottom lip beginning to tremble, my body no longer able to hold out.

I remain motionless as it betrays me, my muscles unclenching, releasing the heavy flow of pee that streams down his cock and onto his body, soaking the fur. It seems endless, the warm, wetness that flows from me. But Minos only strides on.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“Sit. Position four.” I obey, twining my arms behind my back, shoulders pulled taut, legs apart, kneeling, hindquarters on feet, head bowed. “Good little slut. Now stay here. I’ll be back in an hour or so.” I have no choice but to obey. It is not a spell that binds me, but my will. My own pride in my submission forces me to comply, and I am completely helpless to feel otherwise. Therein lies the binding.

I hear Eros walk off into the forest, leaving me kneeling in the glen. 

It grows dark.

Hours have passed, and while I wait silently for one of the bulls to return before I can ask permission, my bladder can wait no longer. I feel a small amount of urine leak out onto my leg, rolling down onto the moss. Perfectly motionless, eyes downcast but open, my chest heaves with the effort.

Ten minutes later my body gives in. A spray of urine issues from me, soaking my legs and feet. The flow goes on and on, bathing me in my shame. I have failed.

Still more hours passed and the creatures of the night emerge around me. I can sense several out of the corner of my eye studying me, wondering why I am there, why I am so still.

I do not sleep. I remain in my commanded position, my body aching but still tense with purpose. If this is a test, I am determined to pass. I will make it.

 

The morning is grey, bringing a rain that chills my skin. But still I do not move. I wet myself again, the new rivulets of pee following the old through the moss. My mouth has grown so dry, and my tense body cries out for relief. I begin fantasizing about lapping the pre-come from the head of one of my master’s cocks—how wet and slick it would be, the flavor blooming on my tongue. A few tears slip over my cheeks. 

I am so scared. Have they forgotten about me? The idea makes my stomach clench and my head swim. No, please don’t leave me. I am small and alone and scared and I need you to come back and hold me and take me as your own again. I need to feel you around me as I sleep, warm and encompassing. I need your cock plunging in and out of me possessively, I need to be fed with your seed. Please. My silent plea to my herd causes more tears to follow the first, and soon my shoulders are shaking. But still I do not move from my positioning. I am not even sure I am able to.

Maybe I will die here. I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad, to die in service to my herd. They are the purpose of my life now, and to be without them is to have nothing. Slowly my shaking stops, and I fall still. My exhaustion overtakes me and I begin to drift, dizzy and lost. But I do not let myself fall asleep. I will not let myself fail any more.

I hear shouts through my haze. The panic of the voices fills the forest, shakes the small unseen creatures from their routines and sends them scattering. A hulking shape bursts through the underbrush and spots me instantly. Hurtling toward me, Menoetes falls to his knees before me, cradling my face in his big hands.

“Little one. Shh, come here, you’re okay. Who left you like this? Come little fox, you can relax now. Did you stay still in position this whole time?” It is all I can do to nod through my tears as I let myself fall forward into his arms, my body goes limp, and I suddenly have no control over my muscles. I am unable to help as Menoetes lifts me into his arms, holding me tightly to his chest. He lows to the rest of the herd, whom I can hear crashing through the forest. I am having a hard time keeping my eyes open, and everything around me is a blur of color. The next thing I know the bulls are gathered around Menoetes, all of them clamoring to get close to me. And then Minos is there, pushing his way through the others. He bellows to the herd. “Who was the last one to have her? Which one of you has done this?” He looks around, eyes accusing.

Eros steps forward. “I had her last. I left her.” His head is bowed in submission, tail twitching nervously behind him. “We got so caught up in the hunt I forgot I had left her behind, I figured someone else would handle it.”

Minos takes a stride toward Eros and he falls to his knees before him, the alpha towering over the other bull. The herd stands silent, watching them. 

Minos fists his hardening cock, taking Eros’ jaw in his other hand. Their eyes lock, both pairs as hard as flint as Minos begins to stroke himself, his member growing more and more erect, until it has reached its full hardness. Without ceremony, Minos thrusts his cock into Eros’ mouth, plunging down his throat. He takes him by the horns, pulling the bull’s lips all the way to his pelvis. Eros begins to choke, but Minos takes no notice, merely begins to thrust roughly in and out of his mouth, pulling him back and forth by the horns as he does. The herd is silent as they watch, although some of their cocks grow half-hard. 

Eventually Minos grows still and I know that he is coming, his seed spilling warm down Eros’ throat, his cock so deep there is no need to swallow. Their eyes remain locked, Eros’ defiant as he takes the alpha’s come without struggling. They remain still a moment, until Minos throws the bull’s head back from him, releasing his horns and stepping away. Eros lowers his head, and remains motionless, just as I was only a moment ago. 

Minos comes to lift me gently from Menoetes’ arms. He cradles me and kisses my forehead. I want to tell him something, but I can’t make my tongue work, and he is getting very blurry. His thumb pulls on my lower lip, coaxing my mouth open. Leaning down, he lets some of his saliva fall into my mouth and it is the most wonderful sensation, to feel the wetness on my tongue, and I want to ask for more but then I am not there anymore, I am floating and the herd is gone but they are still there, with me in the dark, and then there is nothing.

 

I wake still in Minos’ arms, curled into his body with the warmth of a fire on my back. It is very dark with both the night and the minotaur encompassing me. I breath in the heady scent of his fur deeply, and he pulls back a few inches to smile down at me. 

“Ah, you’re awake. How is my little one?”

I lick my lips, my tongue like sandpaper. “Thirsty,” I whisper.

He smiles wider, and pulls a waterskin from somewhere near his head. He takes a long draw, and then lowers his lips to my own, slowly giving me the liquid. I drink eagerly, and he repeats the process another two times before he says it is enough for now, that I should wait a little before I have more. 

Hesitantly, I ask him what I have been wondering about. “Minos? Why did you do that to Eros?”

He sighs, holding me closer. “Sex is the language of the Minotaurs. We use it to claim our property, shame our traitors and conquer our enemies. For a bull to take the cock of another is to be shamed in the utmost, as the rape is a symbol of his loss of manhood. In this case, Eros will recover from it. It may take almost a moon, but he will slowly slip back into the herd. It takes a great deal for a member to be cast out of the herd completely. Every bull here is a piece of the unit, and we need Eros as much as he needs us. But for now, he will pay for his stupidity. He will walk in our tracks behind us and is bound to silence. He will eat what he can scavenge from our leftovers, and sleep alone in the cold of the forest. He will remain celibate, unallowed to relieve his own urges. But soon he will find more and more scraps left for him, and slowly the herd will walk more slowly, until he catches up and is absorbed. Shortly after, someone will ask him a question, and he will be able to speak to respond. Before you know it, Eros will be back as if nothing had happened. For that is the way of the bull.”


	6. Chapter 6

6\. 

One day we meet another herd of minotaurs, and one of them steps forward to examine me where I am strapped to Moros’ waist, milking his cock. “Well, looks like we found our little shota a playmate.”

At that, another one of the members of the other herd pushes forth a little boy from the sea of mahogany fur. He is about the same age I am, although he appears to be human. He looks terrified.

It isn’t long until they’re inventing games for us. In the first one, they have me squat on a rock with him on the ground below me. They’ve given me that pill that lets you pee endlessly, and the pressure on my bladder is intense. One of the bulls from the other herd calls, “Spread her open, bitch,” and he follows the orders, his fingers pulling me open. I can feel his hand trembling.

A matching order echos from Bacchus: “Piss for your new friend little whore. Show him what a little slut you are.”

I comply, the stream of urine shooting out of me. But the other slave has no idea what he’s doing, and the pee goes everywhere, splattering the ground, the rock, and him. Someone from his herd shouts, “Better, fucktoy!” and he adjusts his fingers so that the piss runs straight to the ground.

Before long, they are tired of this, and instead they have me stand in front of him while I aim the stream myself. They want me to aim for his tiny cock. I do very well at this, soaking the small, erect member, and his lips tremble in pleasure and fear. 

More and more games they invent for us, but finally they settle on taking us each from behind while he puts his little member inside of me. We are both in the arms of one of our own herd, and their thrusting rocks him back and forth inside of me. His cock does little to pleasure me, but his face is contorted in ecstasy. He probably never gets to be inside of anyone. I focus instead on the bull taking my ass, how full and warm I feel. I crane my head back and moan up at Kratos, who leans down to spit into my mouth. I lap it up hungrily. Kratos smiles down at me. “Good little bitch,” he growls. “Taking my cock in your ass. What a pretty little thing you are. You like that don’t you? Is that little slut’s cock not enough for you?” I shake my head. Kratos grunts. One of his hands moves to curl around my throat, not applying any pressure, just enough to show his possession. He keeps his eyes on my face as he talks to the other slave. “Do you hear that boy? You are not pleasing her. She prefers to take our big hard cocks. Your little dick does nothing for her. She wants to feel ours thrusting in and out of that tight little pussy. Our slut is a good little girl. Aren’t you sweetheart?”

I nod, biting my lip. I feel it as Kratos spills into me, his hot seed coating my insides. The boy cries out, and I know his bull has finished as well. I notice that the boy must have come at some point, for as he is pulled out of me, his come begins to drip from between my legs. Kratos pulls out too, and hands me to Orion. He looks down at me approvingly, one of his hands moving to squeeze my breast. I can feel the pill beginning to wear off, but I need to pee one final time. I ask Orion if I may, and he says yes. He begins to say his farewells with the rest of the bulls to the other herd, and after a while when I realize he wants me to stay where I am. I let go, my piss soaking his arm and myself and his chest. I stay relaxed against his chest as if asleep as I let the urine drain out of me, more and more as it runs down Orion’s leg until he is standing in a puddle. I hear some members of the other herd murmuring. I know they are jealous.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

One day when Dionysus is walk-fucking me, I feel his member swell oddly. Before I can grasp what it means, his piss is rushing into me, filling me completely and spilling out onto my thighs and the ground. There is so much of it, and I can see it leaving a trail behind us on the ground as he strides forward. Something warm blossoms in my stomach, and I bite my lip before I can moan. I love the way the bulls use me, as if I am nothing to them. I am beginning to crave this treatment, this feeling of utter degradation that urges me to beg them for more.

I cannot help my moan as he comes inside of me. Dionysus looks down at me. “Why do you moan, kit?”

“I love being used.” I answer hesitatingly at first, embarrassed at my forwardness, but I grow more sure as I feel his cock stir at my words. “I love it when you casually take me in the evenings while you continue to talk to the others. I love it when Bacchus makes me suck his cock while he eats his breakfast and ignores me. I love it when Minos makes me piss on his cock. I love being owned and used and treated this way.” 

By the time I am finished, he has come again inside me.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. 

“Slut!” Minos calls to me from across the fire that the herd is gathered around. I am on one side, nearly finished with licking the last drops of come from Erebus’ cock. Minos reclines on the other, relating battle tales with his beta, Theus, and some other bulls. Now he calls out to me, and I kiss the tip of Erebus’ cock before jumping up and hurrying to the other side of the firepit. Minos’ eyes flick down to the ground and I obey, kneeling between his knees. He presents me with his member, tapping it against my lips. I open my mouth, allowing him to set the head of it on my tongue. Knowing what I am meant to do, I open my throat and wait patiently, eyes lowered.

Minos continues to converse with the others while he lets his piss spill into my mouth. I have done this before, as me serving this purpose prevents the bulls from needing to get up and step into the bushes. This is convenient, and many seem to enjoy it, as they often grow very hard by the end. Then again, it is rare to see a bull’s cock not hard, and most pride themselves on their near-constant erections. They almost always wear their loincloths pushed to the side, unless they are not erect.

As soon as Minos has finished, and I have sucked the last few drops from his cock, I am grasped around the waist by Theus, who lifts me easily off the ground and down onto his cock, plunging it inside of me. I can feel his pulse buried in me, and I can tell by the throbbing he has been waiting a long time for this release. He laughs with Thaetr about something that Minos says, and continues to suck at his wineskin while I ride him, rolling my hips smoothly until he comes violently, and even then I stay on his lap, his member still within me, napping against his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

One day we come to a village and the bulls decide they want to have some fun.

Theus leads me into the village on the leash they bought for me from a passing ware-seller. I like its comfort around my neck, reassured by the leather encircling me, tying me to Theus. I am not alone and not scared. He will take care of me.

People stop to watch us pass. I can see some of the human males grow hard through the fabric they cover themselves with. If they were from my herd, I would run to them and offer myself. But they are not. Some of the women shield the eyes of their children, but mostly they just stop and stare. They are afraid of my protector.

Theus leads me to the central town square. He motions for me to place one foot against the bricked edge of the fountain. I do as he asks.

“Spread yourself, little one.”

Again, I comply.

“Good girl,” he soothes, petting my hair. In the corner of my eye, his erection twitches. “Now piss for me sweetheart. Go on.”

I take a deep breath and let go, spraying the brick of the courtyard. Many people in the town are watching. I can feel their eyes on me.

In a way I am as proud as I am ashamed. I belong to the mighty bull beside me, and these people fear his power. I am honored to serve him, and I am happy to show them how well behaved I am. 

It takes me a long time to empty myself. As soon as I do, Theus lifts me up and rests my chest on the edge of the fountain, holding my hips to him. I am several feet off the ground, and the light spray from the water lands on my face. I pretend I am flying through the clouds.

I hold on to the stone as he thrusts himself inside of me. With the entire village watching, he takes me, plunging in and out roughly, hands pulling my hips backwards as he moves back and forth.

He leans forward to grab my hair, pulling back until my back arches. He bends forward to speak to me, loud enough for them to hear. “Do you like that little bitch?” 

“Oh yes, Sir,” I respond.

“Do you like taking my big, hard cock?”

“Yes Sir!”

“Yeah, you like that don’t you. You like all these people watching while I fuck your sweet little pussy? You like them knowing you belong to me?”

“Yes Sir, very much!”

“What a good little cockslut.” With that, his hand moves back to my hips and he grinds into me a final time, his cock pulsing as he spills into me. He growls with his orgasm as I sigh in pleasure at being claimed.

When he is done, he pulls out of me, setting me down on the ground again. His eyes dart downward, and I know to kneel. He positions himself above me, holding the base of his cock, legs apart. He lets the stream of his urine fall on my chest, marking his territory. I can feel his come leaking out of me, the white pooling between my legs. 

 

That night, when I have finished sucking Minos, he pulls me up to hold me to his chest. I bury my nose in his fur, breathing in the scent. 

“Minos, why did Theus take me to the village today?”

“He wanted to show the villagers our strength. His actions today were a warning. If they do not obey our commands, we will do to their town what he did to you. If they stay afraid of us, then we are more able to protect our mothers when they are heavy with child, and the young ones before they are strong. There are many men. But there are few minotaurs. We must keep them afraid to disturb us.”

I nod, beginning to understand.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. 

We meet another herd one day in the forest. Each alpha steps forward to appraise the other, while the bulls sniff the air, reading messages carried in the hormones on the wind. The alphas seem to take to each other, and each one claps the other on the back of the neck with one massive hand in a gesture of friendship. The herds together send up a great lowing—they know there will be feasting tonight.

First, they must gather the bounty for the feast.

I help Minos prepare for battle. The bulls of our herds stand in a circle together, each with one hand on his cock, pumping furiously. I am riding Minos, his hand wrapped around my waist and pulling me roughly up and down the length of his shaft. He feels harder inside of me than he’s ever been. All of the bulls bring themselves to the edge, but none are allowed to come. They are whipping themselves into a frenzy in preparation for the raid. They will fight fiercer this way, and they will strike fear into the hearts of their enemies when they surge through the city, erections raging. This is why so many are raped when the city eventually falls. The bulls cannot help themselves, and the smell of virgins is all around them.

I am told I am to stay far from the fighting. Just before they leave, Thaetr takes me to the base of a huge elm, and tells me to climb. He kisses me on the forehead and says I will be safe up high, that I will be able to watch them from above the rooftops, as we are not far from the town. 

 

I can see them as they approach the city gates. They run in a huge mass, and the strength of their front line is more than the old gate can bear. In moments, the large herd is breaking off into groups, racing down the narrow streets of the city.

I can hear it when the screaming begins.

They do not needlessly hurt anyone, unless they are attacked. Most of the city dwellers know to run rather than fight, but those that attempt to defend their homes do not last long. They are tossed aside with ease as the bulls ransack the buildings for meat and bread and the other spoils of war. 

It does not take very long for the city to fall completely to the herds.

After the resistance has died down, before the bulls gather their prize together to return, they roam the streets, where the people have gathered on the cobblestones, huddled together on their knees, many with their foreheads pressed to the ground. They weep and beg mercy from the minotaurs. 

The bulls walk among them to proclaim their victory. They stride down the long lines of cityfolk, thick cocks in hand and urinating as they walk, spraying their conquered people. Many find beautiful maidens, and, picking them up easily, slam them down onto their hard cocks, their parents looking on in horror. I see Minos and Dionysus jointly pick up a lithe, golden-haired girl, and watch as they surge into her. Minos has her by the hips, his cock buried deep inside of her, while Dionysus holds her shoulders, forcing his member far down her throat. They pull her back and forth between them, and it takes only a few strokes to fill her with their seed. When they are done, they drop her, and she lays in the street as they move on, still hungry for more.

Once they are satisfied, they gather armfuls of the food they have plundered, and begin to exit the city, their hooves trodding over the shattered gate. 

In another few moments, Thaetr is at the base of my tree, a slaughtered sheep draped across his shoulders. He slaps the trunk of the tree resoundingly with the palm of his massive hand. “Come down, little one!” He calls up to me, smiling widely. I scamper down to him, jumping down from a low branch into his waiting arms. He laughs again. Victory looks good on him.

He carries me deeper into the woods, to a shadowy glen where the herds have begun to set up. A firepit is being made, a huge circle surrounded by large stones. On another side of the clearing is a large, long, flat boulder on which the bulls lay their bounty. There is so much the food spills over the edge and onto the ground—meat and wheels of cheese and bread and fruit. Huge casks of spirits sit nearby, their barrels fragrant. I jump down from Thaetr’s arms when I see Minos. I run to him, and he lifts me up and tosses me into the air. 

“Minos! I saw everything! You were so scary and powerful!”

“Yes, little one, we are. And they will never forget that.” Cradling me in his arms, he moves his mouth close to my ear, warm breath washing over my shoulder. “And guess what? I found a whole case of kaemi berries.” 

I open my mouth in excitement and look up at him. “Really? May I have some?”

“Yes of course, sweetheart. As long as you are a good little girl for our guests today. They aren’t lucky enough to have a little cockslut of their own, so we are going to share you with them. Are you going to be good and take their cocks for me?”

“Oh, yes Sir,” I reply, nodding earnestly. “I will show them how well you have taught me.”

“Good girl,” he laughs fondly. “But not before you ride me. None of those village whores make me come as hard as you. Come and milk my big cock, sweet one.”

With me in his grasp, he walks over to beside the firepit and reclines against a jumble of rocks. I slide down into his lap, his huge cock between my thighs, so I can lick at the tip of it, kissing and sucking to show how much I love worshiping him. After he begins to moan, I stand up on his thighs, one foot on each, and lower myself down onto him. He growls slightly, and I know he can feel how wet I am.

Several other bulls, both from my herd and the other, come to stand over us. They stroke their cocks along with my bouncing. One of them pulls my head back by the hair to spit into my mouth, and I stretch my tongue out eagerly. 

They wait until Minos is finished, as he grabs my hips and slams me downward, his come hot inside of me. I cry out in pleasure, and in pain. When he is done, the others let themselves go, all of them directing their come onto me at once. I am covered with their seed, warm as it drips down over my breasts and my lips, the metallic taste making me hungry for more. Minos looks on in approval, his cock still rigid inside of me.

The other alpha strides up to Minos, the other bulls parting for him. “So Minos,” he begins, looking down at me covered in white. “Is this little slut really as talented as you say she is?”

“Indeed, Raethr. Would you like to see for yourself?”

As the other bulls disperse to help with the meal, Raethr sits down beside Minos. Minos looks at me. “I want you to rub that come in, little slut. Come on, there you go.” He watches approvingly as I smooth my hands over my body, the stickiness slowly drying. “You smell like such a good little whore, covered in the herd’s seed. Good girl.” I am practically purring.

When I am dry, Minos lifts me off of his cock and hands me to Raethr. Raethr takes a moment to examine me, squeezing my breasts and forcing a finger into my mouth. “Suck,” he commands, and I do, swirling my tongue around the pad of his finger, taking it deeper into my throat. “Impressive, isn’t she?” He remarks to Minos, who agrees.

Holding the base of his cock in one hand, he uses the other to lift me up and plunge his member into me. He is just as big as Minos, and he rides me hard, forcing me up and down his length. I moan for him, and cry out, throwing my head back and my chest out. He swirls his tongue over my nipple, making it grow hard. He moves to my other breast, and takes it into his mouth, sucking. My eyes closed, I beg Minos if I may come. He is still my master, after all. He says I can, and I instantly explode, soaking Raethr’s lap with liquid, like I do every time I come. I watch as his eyes grow wide, and his cock grows just a little harder. 

When he is done, Minos tells him he has an idea. He tells Raethr not to take me off his cock. He moves to kneel behind me, one hand on my hip.

“Okay, now fuck her gently for a moment.” Minos says to Raethr. I know Raethr would not have been able to control himself if he had not just come, but for now he is calmer, talking to me with a soft voice as he pulls me up and down his shaft. 

“You like that, little girl? Taking my hard cock in your sweet little pussy? Yeah, that’s right. Such a good little bitch. I am going to fuck you so many times, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow. But that’s okay, you can just ride on one of the bull’s dicks, isn’t that right? You like to feel a huge cock plunging in and out of you, don’t you? Come on sweet girl, moan for me.”

I do as he asks, and right as I throw my head back I feel Minos, his finger slipping into my other hole. I gasp at the pain, surging forward to clutch at Raethr’s chest. He holds me there, speaking soothingly. “Relax, baby. Minos is going to fuck your ass. Shhh, it’s okay. Then you can have two hard cocks inside of you." I moan, and it hurts, but the thought of being taken by two bulls has my heart beating very fast. “Yeah, oh god, I can feel your pulse. You want that, don’t you sweetheart? To ride both of our massive cocks?” I nod, biting my lip.

Minos begins to thrust his finger in and out of me, and I whine. I need it now, and he knows it. Raethr’s thrusting picks up a little speed, and I roll my hips with the motion, stroking him.

After a while, Minos removes his finger and moves closer to me. I shiver as I feel him rest the tip of his cock against where he has stretched me. Raethr stops for a moment.

Minos surges into me, and it hurts so much, and I can’t help but scream. Minos wraps his hand around my throat and pulls me backward. He kisses me on the forehead as the thrusts roughly inside of me. Raethr moans as he begins his movement again, and the feeling is overwhelming. I can feel their cocks rubbing up against each other inside of me, just a thin wall of flesh between them. I feel so full, like I am tearing, but I love it and it hurts so much and I am so so happy.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

When I wake in the middle of the night, the camp is silent. The fire has burned down to embers, but in the soft glow I can make out the shapes of the two herds, bulls scattered everywhere, sleeping where they sat during the feast and then gave in to the liquor.

I desperately need to sneak off to the bushes, but Haenr has me trapped in his embrace, heavy arms wrapped around my curled-up body to keep me safe and warm.

I don’t want to wake him, but I also can’t escape. Then again, the bulls never seem to mind when they’re awake…

It takes me a moment to build up my courage. Slowly, hesitantly, I let go.

The urine runs down my thighs and pools under me, but luckily the ground is not entirely flat, and most of it flows down my calves and into Haenr’s fur. He doesn’t stir, but keeps on sleeping peacefully, breath ghosting across my hair.

There is a lot of liquid, and it is several moments before I am completely empty. Satisfied, I slip back into sleep.

 

I am startled awake by the sensation of a massive cock plunging into me. Haenr is growling as he fucks me into consciousness, each one of his hands holding my ankles apart in the air while he kneels between my legs. My chest is pressed to the earth, and I jolt my head back and moan for him as he speaks. “Fuck, you smell so fucking good. Did you take a piss right here in the middle of the night, little whore? Is that why your sweet little cunt smells so good?”

“Yes Sir,” I choke out, clawing at the grass.

“Such a dirty little fuck bitch you are, pissing all over yourself. Such a naughty girl deserves to get all my come squirted onto her little pussy.”

And with that he pulls out of me, stroking himself a last few times before spilling his seed between my legs. I can feel it dripping down my stomach before he puts me down, nuzzling my hair with his nose and whispering, “Good little girl.”

Only a moment later, Erebus strides over and picks me up into his arms. “Good morning, little fox,” he says. “It’s my turn with you now.”

And so another normal day begins for me.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

A week has passed since the great feasting of the two herds, the groups of bulls eventually parting their separate ways. My herd continues on their eternal migration—a ring woven through the forest, with one side rooted in the breeding grounds and the other side the proving grounds for young bulls. This late in the year, the males were already on their way back to the females, their hormones calling out to each other over leagues. Male and female minotaurs comprised their own herds, with each herd being paired to exactly one other, meeting every year for the breeding cycle. Both herds were nomadic in nature, the males sticking to one side of the Stonewood Mountains and the females to the other. Having grown up on the eastern side of the range, I had never seen a female minotaur. But I supposed that would change soon enough.

We make camp after a long day of trekking, and I am allowed to clamber off of Moros’ cock as he kneels down for me. I can immediately feel his seed leaking out of me, as he had come at least twice since taking me from Taurn. 

Some of the bulls build a fire while others go off to hunt, preparing to settle down for the night. I help gather small sticks for kindling, until Orion returns from the hunt with a deer slung over his shoulders, and calls me to come suck his cock. 

 

The sky fades more and more toward sunset as the two deer and the several rabbits roast over the fire. The minotaurs lay about the camp, retelling their escapades of war and rape. I move among them as they call to me. As soon as Dionysus is done with his piss down my throat, I am needed to ride Arietis’ cock and then as soon as he has spilled his seed into me I am pulled off of him by Menoetes, who shoves inside of me and fucks me roughly for only a few breaths, pulling out to spatter his come across my chest.

Suddenly, the camp goes very silent. I turn to look at what has caught the herd’s attention, and see a young girl standing at the edge of the clearing, dressed in a simple wench’s garb of olive skirt and brown leather corset, a satchel slung over one shoulder. Her beautiful auburn hair flows in delicate tresses down over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes are wide with fear, her body frozen in place, one hand still raised to brush a branch out of her way.

“Well,” Minos says finally, breaking the silence. “Hello there sweetling.”

The girl takes a hesitant step back.

“Oh no, dear one, you don’t want to do that,” he soothes, approaching her slowly. “I assure you, I run much faster.”

“I-I need to get to my grandfather—” she chokes out. “He’s very sick—he—”

“Don’t worry, sweetling, you will get there. When we are finished with you here.”

He reaches out for her, and she falls backward a step—into Theus, who had slipped into the undergrowth and circled around the clearing behind the girl. He holds her in place, huge hands wrapped around her upper arms, as Minos rips open the white linen of her blouse, exposing perfectly round breasts. The whole herd is silent as he takes them in his hands, kneading them appreciatively. The girl struggles, thrashing against Theus, who responds merely by lifting her off the ground. When she tries to kick him, Minos steps forward, one hand wrapping around her throat and the other hand pulling up her skirt. Moving to his cock, he positions his tip at her entrance, and threatens her in a low voice. “You will behave yourself, or this will be more unpleasant for you than it needs to be. Am I understood?”

Tears streaming across her face, the girl nods. I can see how her legs are trembling, even from this distance.

Still holding the girl, Theus walks with Minos further into the clearing, and members of the herd begin to stand, gathering around them. I am carried over on Vanaes’ shoulders so that I may see over their heads. Minos reaches again for the girl, and in one swift motion, tears her skirt to the hem. He slides her ruined clothes to the ground, and then helps Theus position her until her back is against his chest, the beta’s hands spreading her thighs apart. When he is satisfied with her position, he rolls one of her rose-hued nipples between his fingers, mocking her. “What a beautiful pussy you have there, little bitch. Now, hold still, and I’ll teach you how to use it. I’m going to fuck you until you are dripping down my shaft, and then when I’m done with you, the rest of my herd can have their turn. And you had best behave yourself, slut, or your grandfather will die wondering why you never came.” 

I can see the tears begin to stream down the girl’s face, but she nods at Minos. 

“Good girl,” he encourages, grasping his cock by the base. He wraps his other hand around her neck, but only to anchor himself. Without warning, he plunges into her. Her scream echoes off the trees, but is silenced when Minos’ hand comes down sharply against her cheek. 

The other bulls watch respectfully as their alpha makes the first claim to her maidenhood. The girl’s face contorts in pain as Minos fucks her roughly, his huge cock surging in and out of her. We all listen as he continues to taunt her, most of the other bulls fisting their dicks as they look on. 

“There’s a good bitch. Milk that cock. There you go. You should be honored to have your maidenhead taken by me. No human cock will ever please you after you have taken mine.” He pulls out of her suddenly, only to slap her wet opening with his dick. I can see a few beads of blood on his head. “Good girl,” he says as he slides back into her. “Now you can go show your grandfather what you’ve learned. I’m sure fucking this sweet cunt of yours would fix him right up.”

Just before Minos comes, he takes the girl from Theus and forces her to her knees. He pulls her face roughly upwards and forces himself into her mouth. His hand fists in her hair and he pulls her back and forth, her mouth sliding up and down his cock. As he comes, he plunges all the way in, and I can imagine what the girl is feeling, his seed exploding in the back of her throat, too far down to have a choice of swallowing. The girl’s hands flutter frantically at Minos as her airway is blocked and she begins to choke on him, but he holds her there until he is finished. When he pulls back, he holds his cock before her mouth and commands her to clean him off. She begins to pathetically lick at his head. 

Once he is satisfied, Minos takes a half step back. “You are ours now, slut,” He tells her. “Even if we let you go, you will always remember how we claimed you.” 

Minos aims his jet of piss at the crown of her head, and it splashes down over her face and chest, mixing with her tears. He moves the stream down as he continues urinating, directing it at her throat, her breasts, and finally between her legs. 

When he’s finished, he steps away from her and nods once. “Have at her.”

The crowd surges forward, and she is swept up into the tide as every bull tries to touch her at once. I see several hands clutching at her breasts, as Theus bends her head back to fuck her mouth. He supports her shoulders as Moros grasps her by the hips, lifts her off the ground, and swiftly impales her on his cock. Vanaes struggles toward her, and I only just manage to hold on. 

Strong hands grasp me around the waist and pull me from Vanaes’ shoulders. Minos cradles me in his arms. “Hello there, little one.” 

“Hello, Sir.”

“Did you want to keep watching, kit? Does it make your little pussy nice and wet for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” I answer obediently. I am already wet, as always, and I’m not sure if the bulls raping the poor girl actually excites me, but I know what Minos wants to hear. He lifts me up onto his shoulders, and I can once again see over the heads of the herd, even a little better than before, Minos being just a bit taller than any of the other bulls. 

I see that Theus has surrendered use of her mouth, but a thick line of come paints the girl’s neck. She sits in Moros’ arms as he fucks her, and Arietis stands behind her, taking her ass. Moros thrusts wildly a few more times, stilling as he spills his seed into her. As soon as he pulls out of her, his place is taken by Naoth, who shoves his cock into the girl. I am confused for a moment when he doesn’t immediately begin thrusting, but I understand as urine begins to run down from between her legs to the ground. As soon as he finishes his piss, he begins fucking her. Arietis comes then, and pulls out of her, only to have Rigel take his place.

It continues like this until each bull has had a turn with her. By the time all are satisfied, she kneels on the ground, shaking, covered in piss and come, too exhausted to cry. Minos hands me off to Orion. He steps up to the girl and drops her satchel on the ground in front of her. “You are free to go. Make sure to tell your grandfather how fortunate you were today.”

With that, he sends her off into the forest, naked and terrified.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. 

“Fuck.”

Rigel swears as he slams me down on his cock, his head already wet with his arousal. I spent the last hour mounted on Minos while we walked, but I had seen Rigel trailing close behind us, frantically stroking himself and trying not to come. I knew he wanted to wait until he could use me. He stops for a moment and plants his legs apart, the better to get a good grip on me before he begins pulling me roughly up and down his shaft, both of his hands around my waist. I know I am to be quiet, only a sheath for his member.

In only a moment he is done, exploding inside of me. He relaxes then, letting his head fall back in pleasure as he immediately begins to piss. The liquid leaks out of me around his huge cock. 

Sighing, he leans forward to kiss me on the forehead. “Good little bitch.”

He pulls me off his dick and up into his arms. I am so tired, my pussy sore and dripping, and I let my head nod against his warm chest. Rigel picks up his pace again to catch up to the others, and I fall asleep to the rhythm of his steps.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. 

I kneel, motionless, as Minos directs his warm stream of urine down over my chest. We are about to enter the mountains, and he is worried about the other herds. With so many males so close together, often times fights break out, and Minos doesn’t want what’s his getting taken. He wants to ensure I smell of him, a powerful alpha, to deter any bull that might stumble across me.

After he is finally empty, he steps forward, cock still in hand. I kiss his head, looking up at him, showing my deference. He reaches down to stroke my hair with one of his huge hands. “Good girl.”

He turns to the rest of the herd, gathered around us. 

“I don’t want to lose any of you to the fighting this year. These quarrels between the herds are meaningless, spurred on only by the desperation to mate. I will have none of it. We are all entering the Stonewoods and I expect us to all come out of them on the other side. Am I understood?”

The others snort in agreement. I can tell they are already desperate. Their blood has begun to heat with the mating season, their lust insatiable. I cannot keep up with their appetites. Their cocks remain erect constantly this time of year, their constant hunger making them more dangerous than usual. Any female in their path is in peril, and I am no exception. 

I barely sleep now, as I am constantly being passed from bull to bull, all of them desperate to bury themselves in my tightness. Only Minos retains any perspective on my health, wresting me away from the herd when I can take no more. The males seem to no longer need to sleep, their hormones singing more loudly than their exhaustion. I feel Minos’ eyes on me as the sky begins to darken, as I am invariably being fucked roughly by one of the bulls as he continues to stride on, getting ever closer to the females. He always knows when I am about to break. As soon as whoever has me is done, Minos approaches and tears me away from the next one reaching for me. He carries me in his arms to the front of the herd, leaning down to whisper how well I have done, that I was such a good girl for him today. Sometimes he takes me one last time, settling me down onto his huge cock and wrapping his arms around me, letting his motion slowly push me up and down his shaft, until he is spilling into me and the tears are flowing down my cheeks as my body is overwhelmed. He pulls me back up into his arms again and rocks me to sleep, his breath warm on my face, and his come warm inside of me. Such is every day just before the mating begins.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

We have finally entered the mountains.

The way here is very steep, and huge moss-covered boulders litter the ground beneath the massive ironwoods, ancient and dark trees that loom over us ominously. The whole forest floor here is a sea of ferns, as tall as I am, and radiantly green. 

The woods here are very quiet, the only sounds those of the herd as they climb ever upwards. Even the streams here are silent, and what few birds there are seem to prefer not to sing.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Two days into the hike, we see her.

Blood red hair, skin as pale as new snow. Bronze armor reflecting the sun filtering through the leaves, the battle-worn dents glinting. Her delicate ears part the hair on either side of her head, her long, graceful limbs extended beautifully as she crouches on the massive rock. She is butchering some small creature, long knife in hand.

A blood elf. She is immersed in her work, the blood flowing over her fingers as she cuts and slices at the carcass. I know the only reason she hadn’t heard our approach was because of her need for the blood, her whole being focused on her task. Blood elves are the only type of their race to enjoy killing, their males and females alike fearsome warriors, known to never run from a fight. After centuries of training themselves, they took only the life they needed, limiting their massacre to hunting and the occasional war. But they still ate their meat raw.

Finally she notices us. The herd watches, stock-still, as she rises and turns to face us fluidly. She is beautiful. Firm, bare breasts are surrounded by swirls of bronze metal, one elegant shoulder hidden beneath a pauldron, calf and forearm bracers all etched with runes telling of her skill and ferocity in battle. Her feet are bare, and crimson swaths of silk hang from her leather sword belt to cover her in front and behind. Her eyes appraise us, sparkling gold and red. I know she isn’t afraid.

With a fierce war cry, the elf leaps from the boulder, bloody knife sending droplets spinning through the air. Minos runs to me as the fighting breaks out, pulls me off of Taur’s cock even as he surges forward to join the battle. Reaching up, Minos settles me in the branches of a tree and tells me to stay put. I cling tightly to my perch as he runs headlong into the fighting. 

It is not a long fight. Despite her fearlessness, the whole herd is too much for the elf to handle, and she soon is being pushed to the ground, her weapons pulled from her grasp. One of the bulls procures a rope, and they bind her arms tightly together behind her back. 

As soon as she knows she is beaten, the elf falls silent. Minos picks her up easily and bends her over the rock she lept from. One hand on her neck, he tears the crimson cloth away and forces his cock into her. The other bulls watch eagerly as he fucks her, calling out obscenities as they tighten their grips on their pulsing cocks. Minos finishes quickly and the next bull takes his place immediately. 

I watch as each member of the herd takes his turn. She remains still and silent, eyes open and expression blank as she is raped over and over, come dripping down her thighs. 

When they have all finished, she is forced to her knees. Bacchus holds her down while Vanaes tries to force himself into her mouth. She opens her mouth, only to try to bite him. Pulling away from her sharply, Vanaes slaps her. He calls Dionysus over to hold her mouth open.

Dionysus stretches her mouth wide and holds her tongue as Vanaes sprays a blast of piss into her mouth. She chokes as she is unable to swallow, struggling as it flows down her throat. Bacchus holds her in place. “There you go bitch,” Vanaes swears at her, “This is what you get for trying to bite me.”

When he is empty, Vanaes shoves himself down her throat and grabs her by the hair. She doesn’t fight as he fucks her mouth, or when the next bull does, or the next. 

Finally, the herd seems satisfied. Once they are done, Minos has them stand in a circle around her, and together, they all piss onto their conquest. He speaks as he lets his urine fall between her legs. “This is to let your people know that you have been beaten. May they remember the minotaur is mightier than the elf.”


	17. Chapter 17

17.

We stop on the mountain ridge to make camp for the first time in many nights. The hunting is good here, and in only an hour a wild boar is roasting over the fire. Over on the other side of the blaze, I can see the bulls teaching the younger male about the females, explaining the customs to him, as this will be his first mating season. I can see his cock is straining at their words. I know I will be tending to him tonight. 

Erebus abruptly picks me up as he strides by, cradling me in his arms as he moves toward the fire to find a comfortable seat near its warmth. “Hello little kit,” he murmurs down at me. “I am thirsting for a taste of that sweet little pussy of yours. Do you want me to lick your pretty little cunt sweetheart?”

“Yes please,” I whine.

Erebus stoops to one knee and lays me down gently in the fragrant grass. He licks at one of my breasts for a moment before moving downwards, his breath washing over me. 

I moan as he licks a long stripe between my legs. Fervently, he begins to lap at me as he holds my legs apart, his tongue dipping into me every few strokes, the muscle stroking against my clit over and over. It is only a few heartbeats before I am begging to come, but Erebus denies me. He continues his assault until I can bear it no more, but just before I explode he pauses a moment to murmur, “Come for me, kit.”

I spill into his mouth, the liquid pouring out of me. Erebus licks eagerly at me as I offer up the last few drops to him. 

He leans back to settle on the ground and I sit up, dizzy from my release. Erebus helps me climb into his lap, settling me into the space between his legs. He pets my hair with one hand as he taps his dick against my lips with the other. “There’s a good girl. Suck.”

I take his cock into my mouth and begin to pleasure him as Menoetes walks by and hands a hunk of boar leg to Erebus. With one hand he forces me up and down his cock while he eats, and I know when I have been a good girl for him he will let me have some.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

I am allowed a short break after sucking off Erebus to eat. I sit in his lap, leaning into his fur-covered chest as he feeds me small pieces of the meat. I smile up at him as I take it carefully from his fingers with my teeth, and he nuzzles into my hair, showering me with praise. 

After I have eaten my fill I am ushered over to Raem, who, having just finished his first lesson on how to lay with the females, is raring for me, cock erect. Some of the bulls watch intently as I approach him, eager to ensure he is developing properly. 

They look on approvingly as Raem wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me with ease. He has grown over the course of the last moons, the fur beginning to grow soft on his chest, and his muscular body becoming more defined. No longer is he the shy, courteous creature who made love to me softly. He is rough with me now, silent as he plunges into me and begins pulling me up and down his length. His cock has grown as well, and I moan softly for him as it fills me. 

He fucks me savagely as the the older bulls watch, and I am proud of him, knowing he is growing into a strong and powerful minotaur.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

It takes no more than a fortnight to pass through the mountains.

We are lucky that our crossing is uneventful. Aside from the blood elf and the one mountain lion that Naoth chased off, we met no threats. The last leg of the journey to the females is often dangerous, as the Stonewoods are full of those who are eager to prevent the breeding of minotaurs. 

Finally however, we reach the foothills, lushly verdant and forested with ivory birch trees, sunlight dancing on their pale bark. As we continue on, the forest grows ever more temperate and the flora ever more beautiful. 

I am bound to Menoetes as we cross a wide field, full of wildflowers in lavender and crimson, the tall grass brushing tenderly against my back as he strides forward, his member rigid inside of me. We have just broken from the woods, and it is good to feel the warmth of the sun on my skin again.

Menoetes spills inside of me, and pulls me up into his arms so that I might see what lies ahead. I turn to see a great evergreen forest looming before us, the massive pines towering hundreds of feet high. I think I can feel a warm wind emanating from its groves. As if in answer to my thoughts, Menoetes whispers, “It is always spring in the mating forests. This is a place of rebirth.”

The bulls fall silent as we grow nearer. Within minutes, the tall grasses give way to a carpet of fragrant pine needles. The footfalls of the herd are nearly silent, and the shade of the magnificent pines is strangely warm. I feel protected and comfortable in this forest, the deep green boughs sheltering us from the outside world, and the woods around us quietly humming with life. 

It is not long before I see the first lanterns. Orange and gold and pale red, they hang from the branches of the trees, casting warm light through the needles. They grow more numerous as we walk deeper into the forest, dangling just out of reach.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Together, the herd breaks into a clearing, and the bulls finally halt. I take in my surroundings with wide eyes, amazed at what I am seeing.

The trees in the clearing are sparse, but huge, their heavy bows strewn with lanterns. Beneath the glow is another herd, but of _females_. Their firm breasts protrude proudly from their chests, their snouts shorter than their male counterparts. Their horns are more curved, and their muscles less bulky, but clearly no less strong. They too, wear only loincloths.

One female stands in front of the others, the largest of her herd. Beside her is a young female, her furless body lithe and pale skinned, her breasts still small. She wears nothing, but cups the roots of a white lily in her hands before her, to hide what lays between her legs.

Silently, Menoetes lowers me to the ground. I know I will have no part in what is about to happen, and I try to slip quietly away. I weave my way between the bulls toward the edge of the clearing and scamper up into the limbs of one of the pine trees to be out of the way.

A flash of movement catches my eye, and I look to my right. A silver-haired elf crouches on a limb of the tree beside mine. Next to her sits another foxgirl, with a bright red tail and ears, a werecat, and a young daemon boy, his red eyes glowing softly from beneath pale brown locks. The elf is waving me over to them, while the others keep their eyes trained on the minotaurs below. Deftly, I climb over to her.

“Hello, little one,” the elf whispers to me as I approach.

“Hi,” I whisper back.

“My name is Ariet.” Her steel blue eyes sparkle at me as she introduces herself. “May I ask your name?”

“I’m Lia.”

“Hello Lia. This is Mira, Lyena and Ri’th. We are slaves to the female herd.”

“Oh,” I whisper. “How could they have enslaved you? You’re an elf!”

Ariet laughs quietly, the sound lyrical in my ears. “All species can be bound to any other. Some are merely a little harder to catch.” She is quiet a moment before she asks, “This must be your first mating season, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“Well welcome. We will be keeping each other company until the ceremony is over. This is how it is every year. We will watch from the trees, forgotten, until every male has lain with every female, and then the herds will go our separate ways and we will be wanted again. But watch, now the the mating ceremony begins by presenting the youngest male to the youngest female, to symbolize the rebirth of the herd.”

Below, Minos steps forward with Raem to meet the other alpha and her charge. The female alpha speaks then. “Here is Rhyess, fertile and lovely, prepared to bear children thick of horn and strong of nature.”

Minos replies, “And here is Raem, fearless and capable, prepared to give her his seed so she may give us a new and mighty herd.”

Both herds look on in silence as Rhyess offers Raem the white lily. He takes it from her, and, stooping, plants it gently in the ground at her feet.

When he stands again she immediately steps into his arms. He holds her close to him, cupping the side of her face in one hand.

I watch in amazement as he presses his forehead to hers and slides inside of her gently. The clearing is silent as they begin to rock together, his cock stroking into her gently, over and over.

I can feel Ariet’s eyes on me, but I can’t look away.

Rhyess and Raem are both breathing heavily, clinging to each other as their mating grows more heated. She presses her head into his chest and he wraps his arms around her, both of them thrusting against each other in perfect rhythm.

Their movement grows more frantic as they both begin to climax, and finally, their hips jar to a halt. I can see Raem shaking slightly as they stand perfectly still, their bodies pressed tightly together.

“They came together,” Ariet breathes. “That is good luck.”


	21. Chapter 21

21.

After Rhyess and Raem have parted, Raem returns to stand with our herd. Next Minos steps forward, walking slowly toward the young female. 

“Now it is the male alpha’s turn.” Ariet whispers into my ear. “He will now take the youngest female, to gift her the strongest seed.”

I watch intently as Minos stops before Rhyess. She looks upward at the huge bull, his hard cock pressed against his body, his eyes trained on her. Sliding his hands around her waist, he lifts her gently off the ground. I can hear her soft intake of breath. 

Ever so slowly, he slides her down onto his shaft, cradling her body in his arms. I sit stock-still as the powerful and sadistic minotaur tenderly moves in and out of her, his gaze never leaving her face. She sighs and moans into his chest as he thrusts smoothly, his every movement graceful.

 

After Minos has finished, he sets her lightly back on the ground, before grasping her upper arm in one of his hands. “You will be the mother to the next generation of minotaurs. May your strength be given to them all.”

Minos drops his hand, and begins to walk toward the female herd. At his lead, both herds stride forward to mix with one another, until the clearing is full of males and females alike excitedly talking and romancing one another, some already headed off into the trees.

Ariet leans into me. “I can feel your confusion little one. The males take you every day, roughly and carelessly, and you serve only to please them. It is also such for us. But their mating is much different. The mating is not fucking, but lovemaking, tender and passionate. The ceremony will continue until each of the males has lain with each female. Until then, they will have no need of us. We will be forgotten, but we will live in the trees always in reach, entertaining and caring for one another. And in no time, you will see, they will come seeking you again, needing what only we can offer them.”

I bite my lip and look up at her. Her beauty is radiant, her silver hair blowing in the spring breeze and playing over the edges of her face and breasts, catching the sunlight filtering through the leaves. Hesitantly, I nod. 

“There now. Let’s find ourselves some food then. I think I saw some kaemi berries just over there earlier.”


	22. Chapter 22

22.

The forest is mostly silent, aside from the occasional lowing from the minotaurs. In pairs, they have bedded down among the trees in pine needle-filled hollows, each one apart from the others. Ariet and I sit on a limb together, high above the forest floor. Mira, Lyena and Ri’th are already asleep a few branches below us. 

Ariet is still answering my constant questions about the minotaurs, most of which I had never ever considered until now. An experienced slave, she has spent many years with her herd, and has learned much from many mating seasons.

“The mating is done in solitude, and the herd spends little time together until it is finished,” she continues. “Afterwards, the females will stay in the mating nests until they have birthed, which will be only a couple of moons from now. They will nurse the calves for another moon, until they are strong enough to hunt for themselves. The female herd will then pack up and leave, taking the female calves with them.”

“What about the others?” I ask.

“The male calves will be left behind here, until your herd comes back to gather them up. This time alone is very important for the male calves. Their interactions will likely determine the next alpha. The youngsters will challenge each other constantly, and others will merely be more capable from birth. It matters very much who develops the first erection, who is the best leader, the most intelligent, the strongest. Some often try to assert dominance by urinating on one another. There are many fights, and much is decided in those first few weeks. But soon, the male herd will return to collect the calves, and together, they will seek out a nearby town, so that the young males will be able to take their first women.”

There is silence as I try to absorb all she is telling me, marvelling at the intricacy of the minotaurs’ lifecycle. After a moment I ask, “And would you tell me more about your females? Are they much different from my herd?”

“Well,” Ariet sighs, “While many species consider their females weaker than their males, it is not ever thought to be so for the minotaurs. The females are very fierce warriors, and they never let those they meet forget their strength. Whenever they take a village, they force their captive women to rape the men. Mostly the females travel from town to town, gathering plunder to decorate their mating nests. Tomorrow I will take you to see them, how they are hung with treasure from all corners of the land beyond the mountains.”

“Oh,” I whisper, “Thank you.”

Ariet smiles at me, brilliant in the darkness. “Of course, little Lia. Just now, however, I think we should both get some sleep. Come.”

Together, we find a wide spread of two limbs, and each settle on one. I curl in on myself, tucking my tail over my nose, and drift quickly into sleep to the sounds of the soft lowing filtering through the forest.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

The next morning, Ariet takes me and Ri’th to look at the mating nests, while Lyena goes off to hunt. Together, we walk through the limbs of the pine trees across the clearing and back into the forest, high up among the lanterns. Finally, through the trees we see movement below, and Ariet signals for us to be quiet.

Slowly, we pad forward until we are almost right above the mating nest, where Corvus and one of the female minotaurs are entwined together. They are too engrossed with one another to notice us. My eyes move from the writhing minotaurs to the trees around them. Hung from the branches around the nest are strings of tiny glass beads reflecting the sunlight, bits of glass dangling on strings, copper bells, a pocketwatch or two, silk ribbons in gold and crimson, chains of paper cranes, and many other items I had no name for. The objects twirl and flutter gently in the light breeze, the bells just barely ringing.

I have learned it is also Ri’th’s first mating season, and Ariet allows he and I to wonder at the beauty of the nest for a while, until she waves us back toward the clearing. There, we find Lyena, her lithe, naked body stretched in the upper reaches of the branches, and a few small, dead creatures waiting in the limbs below. Excitedly, Ri’th flickers in and out, each time disappearing only to appear on a branch above, making his way toward the meat.

While Ri’th devours the kill, Ariet and I go in search of berries in the bushes around the clearing, better suited to our tastes.

 

I am clinging desperately to one of the branches above the clearing, my claws slipping on the bark, my body dangling high in the air. The tears blur my vision as I cry out desperately for help, knowing the bulls will hear me, that they will come and catch me before I hit the ground. I scream and scream, but still the clearing remains empty. I begin to wonder in my panic if they have forgotten about me, if they no longer care if I fall. They have the females, after all. Still, I can’t stop myself from calling out to them, as my grip begins to weaken, and then, suddenly, I am falling—

I gasp and jolt awake. I am safe in the limbs of the pine tree, but there are tears flowing down my face, and I can still feel the terror of falling coursing through me. Ariet is waking up beside me, and when she sees the look on my face she crawls closer to me, wrapping an arm around my shaking shoulders.

“Hey there, little one,” she murmurs, “Shhh, it’s alright. What did you dream?”

“I- I was going to fall and the herd had forgotten me— What if they have? What if they don’t need me any more?” My breath shudders in and out of my lungs as I try to imagine life without the bulls. Where would I go? What would I be good for anymore?

“No no,” Ariet pulls me into her lap, lets me cling to her. I bury my face in her hair, and it smells like starlight. “You are going through withdrawal. I understand how hard it is to have your life bound to those who no longer need you for a time. But that’s all it is. It is a physical pain, I know, and a mental one, and everything inside of you aches for them.”

I sniff, nodding.

She holds me until I am calm, rocking me slowly back and forth.

“It _does_ hurt physically, too.” I whisper. “So badly. I serve them nonstop every day, and then suddenly they don’t want to…” I let my voice trail off. I know she knows what I mean.

Ariet is quiet for a moment. She pulls away from me slightly, and lets one of her hands stray to my face, stroking my cheekbone with her thumb. Slowly, she trails her fingers down my neck and over my chest, cupping one of my breasts. “I wish I could comfort you more,” she whispers, “But you are not mine to touch. You belong to your herd, and I to mine.”

I heave in a breath and tuck myself back under her chin. Carefully, she brings me down to lay with her, her body curled protectively around mine. One of her hands strokes my hair soothingly. I fall asleep breathing in her ethereal scent.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

It is an unbearably long time before the mating is over.

The other slaves and I can take care of ourselves well enough, but by the third day, even Ariet is miserable. We mostly lay about listlessly in the trees, recounting to one another our herd’s various escapades. Ri’th is the only one whose physical strain is evident—his small cock is erect and dripping constantly, but we all know we have no leave to pleasure ourselves without permission. So we wait.

By the fourth night, we are all sleeping together in one warm pile. One morning I wake up with Ariet’s thigh between my legs, grinding down on her as I surface from a dream about Minos fucking me. The next night, Ri’th and I lay against each other as we watch Lyena and Ariet kiss each other, over and over, their lips dancing apart and together again, their breasts pressed together. I can feel his cock pulsing against my hip, matching the insistent pulsing I feel deep inside of me. 

I find myself aroused at the smallest provocation. Once, I wake from a nap in the sunlight to see Ri’th standing in the branches not far away, pissing on the trunk of a pine, and for a moment I want nothing more for it to be my skin instead of the bark. I think I must be losing my mind.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

On the eighth day, the first minotaur emerges into the clearing.

I have never seen him look so regal. His shoulders are pushed back tightly, the breeze stirring the fur on his chest. I want nothing more to bury myself in it.

I cannot help myself. “Minos!” I call out, springing up and running through the branches until I am right above him. Beaming, he looks up at me and spreads his arms wide.

I know he will catch me.

I jump from the limb of the pine and down into his embrace. Cradling me against him, he leans down to press his face to mine, taking deep breaths of my scent. 

“Hello there, little one.” I can feel his voice deep against my chest, and I close my eyes to bask in his warmth.

One by one, the other bulls find their way to the clearing. Looking around, I note with surprise that none of them bear erections, their loincloths all hanging down properly for once. I suppose they all must be exhausted. I can only hope they will recover soon.

“Goodbye Lia!” I hear Ri’th shout from the trees above. Craning my head back, I see the three of them above me, Ariet smiling gently, Lyena’s tail flicking back and forth, Ri’th waving excitedly. 

“Goodbye!” I call back to them. “See you next season!” I cannot help but feel a little sad as they make their way through the trees back towards the mating nests, where they will tend to the pregnant females.

My sorrow is forgotten as several of the other bulls approach Minos to say hello to me, messing my ears and playing with my nipples. Moros even slips a finger between my legs, finding me dripping wet. “There’s a good little girl,” he praises me, offering me his finger to lick clean. “Nice and ready for us.”

“Well,” Minos begins when the herd is gathered around him. “Shall we go find some villages?”

The bulls roar their approval, and together we stride forward into the forest, turning east, away from both the mountains and the mating nests, making our way toward the sea.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

We walk for most of the day, stopping to make camp just as the pines have begun to give way to maple and oak, their leaves beginning to redden at the edges with the approach of autumn. None of the bulls seem interested in using me, but they all take turns with me in their laps, finger-feeding me bits of meat, petting my hair as they tell me stories and ask me about my days spent with the other slaves.

I sleep with Minos that night, but I feel empty without his cock hard between my legs. I sleep fitfully, dreaming in flashes of the bulls pounding into me, but everytime I start awake it is to a still camp.

 

Finally I get some rest in the few hours before dawn. When I wake, it is to Minos’ hand sliding between my thighs, a finger teasing at my entrance. “Good morning, little one,” he murmurs into my hair. I arch my back and moan for him, desperate. 

He lifts one of my legs up and pushes his thick shaft inside of me. I mewl as he begins to thrust, stroking my oversensitive flesh.

“Did you miss my cock, sweet one?” he asks, rolling me onto my back as he picks up his pace. 

“Yes, Sir! Yes, yes yes…” My voice trails off into a moan as he fucks me, his mouth moving down to suck at my breast. 

As soon as Minos is finished, Theus comes to collect me, his cock hard against his stomach. Each one of the bulls fucks me in turn, until I am dripping with their come, happier than I have been in a long time. When I am returned to Minos he licks me clean, before he ties me around his waist and slips his cock back inside of me. The minotaurs break camp and we continue on through the forest, making for the nearest human settlement.

As my alpha’s cock stretches me, I sigh and nuzzle into his fur, thankful for things to be back to normal. Minos smiles down at me and scratches behind my ears. I close my eyes, completely content.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

I watch as Raem strides up to a young and beautiful girl, and grabs a fistfull of her chestnut hair. He holds her head still as his piss takes her full in the face. She struggles, and tries to escape, but Raem is much stronger, and she only serves to cause herself pain as his grip tightens. When he is finally empty, he hits her in the face with his cock, commanding her to open her mouth. She does, finally, and he slides his length down into her throat. She chokes as he begins to fuck her mouth, but he pays no notice.

Just as he is about to finish, he pulls away from her and turns to her younger sister who kneels beside her. Raem strokes his cock a few more times before painting the young girl’s face with his seed. Her older sister sobs beside her. 

Just as I am being carried off, I see Raem forcing the elder girl to lick the come off the younger one’s face, her tears falling on her sister’s cheeks.

Rigel walks with me through the village to watch as the minotaurs savor their victory. That is, until he spies a raven-skinned maiden, dress torn from her lithe body, trying to slip quietly into one of the houses. He sets me carefully in a window box and goes after her, dragging her out of the doorway and ramming her down on his cock.

This was the first unfortunate village to find itself in the path of my herd. I am certain there will be more. 

I dig my claws into the wood of the window frame and scamper up to the roof of the house to better see what the other bulls are up to. From my perch, I can see Dionysus standing near an alley way, two little girls licking at his cock and a third laving her tongue over his balls. Two of the girls wear fine lace and linen, while the third is clad only in ragged burlap, her face streaked with dirt. But it makes no matter. He treats them all the same. 

I turn to see Thaetr catch a running woman, elegant in her rich velvet and sapphires. With his hands on her shoulders, he forces her to her knees, before tearing open her dress and pulling out her perfectly round breasts. He slaps one of them roughly, before fisting his cock and aiming a stream of piss down onto her chest. The woman begins to sob.

Arietis and Naoth stride into the village square, both with people in their arms. Arietis carries a naked girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen, her blonde hair falling beautifully around her bare shoulders. Naoth meanwhile holds a man, his hair a deep grey, his clothing still in place. With one hand, he unbuttons the man’s trousers and pulls out his cock, already half hard. I can understand why, considering the girl’s beauty. Naoth is speaking to him, but I cannot hear what the words are from this distance. 

Jumping rooftop to rooftop, I find myself on the house above them, leaning down over the gutter to watch. 

“I hope you enjoy this,” Naoth is saying to the man, as his huge hand strokes him to hardness. “Your daughter is beautiful, and you are lucky we are letting you go first. She won’t want your cock in her any more once she’s taken ours.”

The bulls work together to position them, Arietis spreading her open with one hand while Naoth steps closer with her father. The girl tries to close her legs, but the minotaur is much too strong for her, and then her father is between them, Naoth guiding his cock into her. Naoth moves the man back and forth, making him thrust into her again and again. “A lucky man indeed,” Naoth taunts him. “I bet you watched as she grew, desperate to stick your cock into this sweet, dripping pussy of hers. Well, here is your chance.”

The girl is crying, and I hear her father trying to comfort her, apologizing over and over. Still, I can tell he isn’t entirely sorry.

Arietis and Naoth set them down after a while, but they make them keep going, the girl bent at the waist and her father standing behind her. It doesn’t take much threatening from the minotaurs to get him to begin fucking her again. They do grow tired of her crying though, so Arietis moves to stand in front of her and forces his cock into her mouth to keep her quiet. 

It takes the warning of Naoth’s cock pressed against his back for the father to come inside of his daughter, but he eventually does as he is told. As soon as he finishes, Arietis pulls him away from her, keeping him firmly in place to watch as Naoth picks his daughter up and shoves himself inside her. She screams as he fucks her, and her father struggles against Arietis, but to no avail. 

When Naoth has finished they trade places, and only when they have both filled her with their seed do they set her on the cobblestones, releasing the father and turning to walk away, looking for their next game. The girl’s father rushes to her side and helps her to her feet, ushering her quickly inside of a house.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

I set out to find Minos, who I come across a few blocks later standing on the street beside the village garden. Three children stand facing him, one girl with red-brown hair hanging to just past her shoulders, and two boys, one dark of hair and pale of skin, the other freckled, his eyes a pale sage green. All are naked below the waist, and three pairs of linen trousers lie on the ground beside the girl. 

I know Minos can smell me and that he already knows I am there, but when he doesn’t acknowledge me I remain quiet, and curl myself into a tight ball on the rooftop above them to watch.

“Tell me again sweetheart,” he is saying to the little girl. “What did you want with these boys?”

The girl huffs a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well. I wanted them to put their dicks in me, but they are being so stupid. The other boys let me suck on their dicks all they want, but I just wanted to try this, too.”

“I see.” Minos sounds sympathetic. “And what is the problem boys?”

Both of the boys are red in the face, their little cocks blushed red and standing erect. One of them scuffs his foot in the dirt. “I just don’t know how. And I don’t understand why she wants to.” The other boy nods.

Minos takes a step closer to the little girl. He places a comforting hand on the back of her head. “I understand, little one. You just wanted their little pricks in your pussy.” The girl nods, pouting. “Is your sweet little pussy desperate to be fucked?” He reaches a finger down between her legs and trails it along her upper thigh. “Oh, such a wet little pussy.”

I can see the girl eyeing his massive cock, already fully hard. She bites her lip for a moment, considering. “Could I have your cock instead?”

Minos pets her hair. “Of course you can, sweet one. Let me give that dripping little cunt what it needs.” He looks to the boys as he slides his fingers along her entrance. “Watch closely. Let me show you how to use those little cocks.”

He turns his attention back on the girl, who is moaning and sighing excitedly as Minos teases her. “You like that, sweetheart? What a good little slut you are. Are you ready for me to fuck that tight cunt of yours?”

“Yes!” she moans, rocking against him. “Please!”

He picks her up easily, one arm supporting her while he grips his cock with the other. He presses her tip against her, and she is so tiny it takes him a moment to slide inside of her. I can see her face contorting in pain as he forces more and more of his length forward, but she is quiet. She whimpers when he moves forward the last few inches. He calms her, whispering, “There’s a good little girl. Take my cock, there you go.”

He rests there for a moment, his length fully inside her. He rolls a nipple in his fingers as he asks her, “Does that feel good, little slut? You like having my dick in your little pussy?” She nods, whining. “I want you to go home and tell your daddy you rode a minotaur’s cock today. That you were such a good little fucktoy for me. Will you do that?” 

“Yes,” she gaps, and I can tell she is ready.

Slowly at first, and then faster, Minos holds her steady as he begins to thrust into her, smooth, strong strokes that have her moaning and clutching at him. He directs his attention toward the boys again. “Next time a sweet little girl like this comes to you with her pussy dripping, I expect you to do something about it.” Both of them nod, heads bowed.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

I am riding Raem’s cock, bouncing up and down along his length as he pounds into me furiously. The females had awakened him, and he was constantly in need of me now, his member ever ragingly hard, his eyes always trained on me, waiting for someone to be through with me. I could feel his cock growing larger with every day that passed. He had found his sadism finally, and had learned to treat me just like the other bulls. 

I can see Theus looking on approvingly from the other side of the fire as Raem catches my nipple between his fingers, squeezing almost gently. His breath comes warm in my ear. “Do you like that little bitch? Good little fuckslut. I’m going to pound this little pussy of yours until you are begging me to let you come. I want to hear you—”

“Raem!” 

He stutters his hips to a stop as Minos comes striding over. The alpha’s eyes flick down to me briefly. “What are you doing boy? Keep fucking that bitch. I just wanted to have a word.” Slowly, Raem begins to move again, sliding in and out of me while Minos begins to speak.

“I have received word from several other herds in the area that there is a man in a nearby village that seems to consider himself a minotaur hunter. He has already taken at least a half dozen males, shooting them down with poison arrows from the trees like the coward he is. I mean to end him. We are raiding the village tomorrow, before he sets his sights on any of us. I want you ready for battle come morning.”

Minos moves on to inform the group of bulls sitting nearby, and Raem pulls me tight against his chest. I can feel him burning with excitement, as he anticipates what tomorrow will bring. He will be able to fight his first battle, and then to take as many maidens as he chooses. 

Raem begins to thrust in and out of me roughly. Seeking more leverage, he leans forward and tumbles me out of his lap, pressing my chest to the ground. He kneels behind me, surging into me over and over, until he is spilling inside of me, warm and thick. I moan softly and tilt my head back to thank him. He grabs a fistful of my hair, and before I can speak, he does. “There’s a good slut. You belong to me now too.”

Still pulling my head back, he begins to piss inside of me, the liquid filling me quickly and leaking out around his cock, splashing down to the ground between my knees. 

 

He sleeps with me that night, curled around my body protectively, his hard cock resting between my thighs, shaft pressed against my lips. Once, I wake in the darkness to find I am full to bursting, and before I can slip out of his grasp and into the bushes my body betrays me. The urine leaks out of me and flows over Raem’s cock. The warmth wakes him. He presses his face into my hair as he praises me, my piss still spilling over him. 

Careful not to wake anyone else, he grabs hold of one of my knees and pulls it upwards. Just as the last few drops are trickling over my thighs, he slides inside of me effortlessly. He fucks me silently as the camp sleeps, and afterwards we both fall asleep again, his cock still buried in my warmth.


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Minos strides into the village square with the strength of his herd at his heels, and stops, feet planted on the cobblestones. The breeze ripples the fur on his massive chest regally, and in that instant I want nothing more than to run to him and beg to suck on his cock. But I know he doesn’t want me right now. He has something to accomplish, and Orion holds me tightly in his arms. I know the bulls are not expecting a fight, but should anything happen Orion has been given the task of ferrying me immediately to safety.

Routine village life in the square screeches to a halt as the humans stare terrified at the minotaurs, the twenty one massive beasts standing stock-still in the center of their village, their heads held high and their cocks erect. Women with water jugs on their heads stop, their skirts swirling around their ankles. Children at play grow silent and wide-eyed. Even dogs, lean and hungry, retreat into the shadows, tails between their legs.

Minos waits until the crowd begins to gather. People creep down the alleyways toward the square and cautiously peer through windows, all equally afraid and curious. 

“I am told,” Minos begins, his booming voice ringing between the buildings and making the crowd start, “That there is one among you who styles himself a hunter of our kind. Bring forth this fool and we will not harm you. We will not rape your daughters, ransack your homes or piss on the cunts of your wives. Bring us this man and you will be safe. From us.” I know he cannot promise that the other herds waiting for their young charges to grow strong will not rape this village. But in such immediate danger, the humans were likely to latch onto the offer.

All is silent for a few moments as Minos’ eyes burn into the crowd, challenging them to defy him. Eventually, a shaking voice calls out from one of the windows above. 

“H-he is out hunting.” A murmur of agreement sifts through the villagers.

Minos doesn’t hesitate. “Alright then. Bring me his wife.”


	31. Chapter 31

31.

They bring her to him, two men grasping her by the upper arms as she fights and tosses her head, her blonde locks reflecting the sunlight. They stop before Minos, their shoulders shaking in his presence. 

She is beautiful. Her hair falls over her parted coral lips as she pants with the effort of her struggle. Cornflower-blue eyes stare up at Minos defiantly. The swells of her breasts disappear into her dress, the fabric of which betrays her elegant curve from waist to hips.

“Hello sweet one,” Minos says as his gaze appraises her. “Are you aware of your husband’s hobbies?”

“I make his arrows. I help send monsters like you back to hell where they belong.” She spits at his feet.

“It is not us you will consider monsters today.”

Minos commands the men who hold her to lock her in the stocks, standing vacant a few yards away. They do not question him, but merely call for a few other men to help them subdue her while they slide the bolts into place to secure her neck and wrists.

Just as they are stepping away from her, a man comes sprinting into the square. He stops, his eyes wild as he takes in the minotaurs, the woman, and the crowd ringing the scene. 

“That’s him!” Someone cries out. As the man whirls to see where the voice came from, Menoetes steps behind him and grabs his arms, pulling them behind his back. He looks to Minos for instruction.

An iron ring bolted to the ground lies near the stocks, and Minos points to it. He commands that rope be brought, and together, Moros and Menoetes strip him and force him to his knees before binding his wrists to the ring.

“Now,” Minos lets his voice echo forth again. “Any and all of you are free to use this woman as you choose.” The square is silent for a moment, and he adds, “This is not a suggestion.”

A tall, muscular man comes forward, his leather apron smeared with dried blood. “Kane, your debt grows with me every week and still you do not bring me what you owe. So I will be first to enjoy the warmth of your wife.”

The butcher crosses to the stocks. He stands behind the woman, who curses him as he lifts her dress up around her waist and pushes his apron aside to unlace his breeches. She tries to kick him, but all it does is earn her a slap to her exposed flesh. The hunter is hurling threats at him, writhing against his bonds, but his anger is in vain. Pulling forth his impressive cock, the butcher spreads the man’s wife open and slams into her. She screams, and he begins thrusting into her roughly.

 

The woman grows tired of screaming as the men of the village take their turns. Her body eventually goes limp as she exhausts herself, and soon there are two and three men on her at a time, one buried in her cunt or her ass, another down her throat, and still another fondling her breasts. Her dress is torn from her slowly, bit by bit, until she is completely exposed. Once, even a woman approaches her, to squeeze her nipples and speak threateningly to her, although so softly I cannot make out her words. One man steps up to her and takes a piss on her arched back, and soon others are doing the same. 

Her husband is less willing to be quiet. He still struggles against the ropes, and I can see where they are beginning to bite into his flesh, a few drops of blood rolling down his fingers. Minos moves to stand in front of him. “Be silent.”

“And if I am not?” 

“Then you shall suffer the same.” Grasping his thick cock, he begins to piss onto the hunter’s limp member. 

The man is livid. “I will strip the hide from you and shit in your corpse—” Minos directs the stream into his open mouth, and the man chokes on the liquid. After that, he is mostly quiet.

I can tell Orion is becoming aroused as he watches the village men use the hunter’s wife, his cock pulsing every few moments. Eventually, he gives in, sliding me down on him and pulling me along his shaft while he keeps his eyes trained on the woman.

A little girl comes dashing across the square just then, clad in only a rice sack, her face streaked with dirt and her hair hopelessly tangled. Unafraid, she runs right up to Minos, stopping short to look up at him.

A smile breaks across her face. “I just wanted to say thank you,” the little girl tells him. “Kane’s wife used to beat me bloody when she caught me stealing milk from her cow.”

Minos kneels down, stroking her hair gently with one hand. “I’m sorry she hurt you, little one. She won’t be bothering you anymore.” He stands, and addresses the villagers once more. “I will see this man locked in the prison here. Your reward for doing so is use of his wife. Keep her in the local brothel, and feel no shame in spreading the bitch’s legs. She has earned it for herself.”

 

Just before the herd takes its leave of the village, Minos takes me from Orion and brings me to the stocks with him. He arranges me so that I am leaning against his back, my legs bent and spread, his hands supporting me. He steps close to the woman, and leans down to whisper in my ear. “Piss for me Lia.”

Even as another man steps forward to plunge himself into her, I send a stream of urine spraying into her face. Minos nuzzles my hair, and murmurs, “Good girl.”


	32. Chapter 32

32.

I wake to a silent camp. I am pressed between Haenr and Erebus, both of them having taken me last. I find I have just enough space to wiggle free of their embrace without waking them, and I pad softly over to the edge of the clearing, stepping into the bushes. I squat down, half asleep and almost losing my balance. I know I am free to pee on the bulls when they are asleep, but this is different.

Huge, heavy hands clamp down around me, one on my face and one around my body, lifting me off the ground. I try to scream, but I am being choked, and am unable to make a sound. I know this bull is not of my herd. He smells all wrong, and I do not recognize the voice that growls into my ear, “Now then, behave yourself bitch. Or you can have that sweet little cunt torn apart.” I feel him place the tip of his massive cock against my entrance, and I try to stay still.

“There we go,” he murmurs. “Now—” he takes his hand away from my mouth, uses it to pull back on my hair until I am looking up at him, a hulking shape in the darkness. But that was a mistake.

Lightning fast, I grab hold of his shaft with my feet, pushing just enough to slide it out from under me. At the same time, I open my mouth and scream.

I can hear the bull above me growl a swear as those from my camp begin to wake. Other shapes emerge from the bushes around us, a whole herd. The alpha slams his hand down over my mouth again, and shifts his hips, bringing his thick cock back between my legs. He sighs. “Alright slut, let’s hope they love that cunt of yours enough to save it.”

He strides out into the clearing. The bulls of my herd have all risen to their feet, their legs wide and their muscles tense, ready. The other herd emerges into the clearing behind their alpha. I can tell they are fewer in number, but they have an advantage. They have me.

“Well now,” begins the bull holding me. “I would suggest you all stay very still. I know how attached some herds become to their fuckslaves.” Another member of his herd steps to his side, and I can feel the delicate curve of the knife the presses to my throat. “So,” he continues, “All you have to do is let my herd have a go at her, and we’ll give her back. Otherwise, no one is going to have much use of her when she’s limp and cold. Although, on second thought, we still might use her then.”

My eyes scan the clearing, and counting all the stock-still silhouettes, I think I notice one missing.

The alpha laughs. “See this? This is my pussy now.” I try my best not to move as he begins to piss, the liquid spraying from his cock and soaking me between my legs. I am revulsed. I do not belong to this strange alpha. I would rather they kill me.

The liquid is still flowing from him when the arrow takes him in the shoulder.

In quick succession, more arrows fly from the trees, each one finding its home in one of the other bulls. I realize instantly who must have been missing from the clearing. Saegr, never far from his cedar longbow, and incredibly skilled. The one who holds the blade to my neck staggers backward when an arrow takes him in the forearm, and as soon as Minos sees the knife fall to the ground, he charges, roaring.

In the confusion that follows as the herds crash together, I am dropped, and almost immediately crushed by the hoof that comes slamming down beside my shoulder. Quickly, I begin to crawl my way toward the edge of the clearing, dodging the bone-jarring footfalls.

Suddenly I am being pulled into the air, but the bull who has me is not one of mine. He smiles at his prize, and the sour breath that washes into my face nearly chokes me.

I am jolted as a hoof connects with the bull’s chest, and he goes reeling backwards. Snatched out of his grasp, I find myself pressed to Taurn, the scent of him thick in my nose. I cling to him as he fights his way back toward our side of the clearing, my fingers tangled in his fur, my face hidden in his shoulder. He holds me securely with one arm, shielding my body as he lashes out with the other.

We finally make it safely to the firepit, breaking free of the fighting. He stands, holding me tightly, both of us silent. I keep my face buried in his chest. I don’t notice I am trembling until he begins to stroke my hair, trying to calm me. I curl into a tighter ball, hoping to ride out the storm.

 

Slowly, the sounds of battle begin to die down. In another moment, it is silent altogether, and I lift my head, twisting to take in the scene.

Every member of the other herd kneels on the ground, each one of them with wrists being bound behind them by a bull from mine. Taurn slowly walks forward, still cradling me. I know he wants to be sure I can watch.

Theus and Bacchus stand to either side of the alpha, helping pry to pry open his jaw. They hold it open for Minos, who shoves his cock roughly down the bull’s throat, holding him by the horns. Although he does not move, I can tell he is taking a piss. With no choice to swallow, the other alpha stares angrily up at Minos, but he is powerless to do anything.

“Next time,” Minos promises, still deep in his throat, “I will shove my cock inside _your_ pussy.”

Their cocks soft and their hands still bound, Minos sends the other herd retreating into the forest, heads bowed in shame. When the sounds of their hoofbeats have faded into the sounds of the night, Minos crosses to me, lifting me from Taurn’s chest.

The rest of the herd goes back to sleep as Minos takes me to the other side of the firepit. He fucks me roughly, one hand fisted in my hair, pressing me into the ground as he leans over my body. He takes me first in my pussy and then in my ass, growling softly. “You. Are. _Mine_.”

Safe and comforted, full of my alpha’s come, I sigh contentedly as he lays down and pulls me against him, wrapping protectively around me. He is quiet for a long time, and I think he must be asleep, when he speaks again.

“I am going to set a watch. Every night. I should have long ago. Our camps are too vulnerable. And if you need to sneak off to the bushes in the dark, I want you to take the bull on watch with you. I would rather have you safe.” He sighs deeply, his chest heaving against mine. “I am too wrapped up in you, little Lia. More than I probably should be.” He looks down at me, smiling as he strokes my hair.

He takes me one last time, sliding easily into my wetness, and I move for him as he swears softly, fingers squeezing my breasts. “Come for me,” he growls, and I obey him, pouring out onto his cock, moaning softly.

He spills inside of me again, but when he is done he does not leave me. I fall asleep to the rhythm of his breathing, his cock still hard inside of me, just as the first pale light begins to filter through the leaves.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

We are making our way toward the next village, when we round a bend and spot an old man sitting on a log beside the forest path, staring off into the trees in utter silence. He seems not to have noticed us. The herd stops, and before any of the bulls can do anything, Arietis speaks up.

“I’m going to make this man’s day.” He pulls me off his cock, setting me gently on the ground. “I want you to go ask nicely if you may piss on his shoe, Lia. Go on.”

I look to Minos. He nods. With his approval, I begin hesitantly toward the man, my bare feet whispering over the pine needles.

When he notices me in his periphery, he turns his head, and I see the confusion flash in his eyes. He watches intently as I make my way toward him, biting my lip, my tail flicking nervously back and forth.

“Hello.” I say when I stop just out of his reach. 

“Well hello there, kit.” His voice is warm with age, and he smiles at me. “What can I do for you this fine day?”

“I was wondering if you would allow me to piss on your shoe.”

A red flush colors the man’s neck, and I note the arousal that begins to strain at his trousers. “Yes, of course little one. Be my guest.”

I take a few steps closer, and squat down by his leg, using my fingers to spread myself open. I can feel his eyes on me. With practiced aim, the stream lands directly onto his foot, splashing off the hardened leather of his shoes. The old man sighs in pleasure.

While I continue to piss, he begins to unlace his trousers, pulling out his nearly-hard cock. I look at him warily. “Don’t worry,” he assures me. “I won’t touch you unless you ask.” 

The herd approaches us just as I am finishing, pushing hard to make sure the last few drops hit their mark. The old man, not having noticed the minotaurs before, starts, his hand faltering as he strokes himself. 

“Enjoying our sweet little slut?” Minos asks him casually, smiling down at me. 

The stranger seems unfazed, perhaps realizing he is in no real danger. “Very much so,” he replies continuing to pleasure himself. “Thank you for allowing her to relieve herself on me.”

“Of course.” Minos beckons me back to him. I spring up and run to his side. He strokes my hair with one hand, and with the other offers me a tiny white pill. “Would you like to play more, little one?” 

I nod enthusiastically. I love when Minos shows me off to strangers, proving how well he has trained me. “Yes, please Sir.”

I swallow the pill, and return to the old man. For a moment I am not sure what I should do, but Theus comes to my rescue. “Straddle one of his legs.” I oblige, crawling carefully onto the man’s lap and sitting on his upper thigh. 

“Go on, Lia.” I am powerless to resist Minos’ voice, and with the drug filling me again I once more let the liquid flow from me, soaking the man’s pants and flowing down his leg. “You may touch her,” he adds. 

The elderly man begins to pant softly, as he lifts the hand not stroking himself to squeeze at my breasts. “Such a pretty little thing,” he whispers. “Taking a piss all over me. I can feel how warm that pussy is on my leg. How I would love to stroke that little cunt. Gods, you are so young, you could be my granddaughter. How I want to fuck you.” He rolls a nipple gently in his fingers, and I moan for him, grinding down onto his leg.

The man jerks his head up to address Minos. “Please, may I come on her?”

“No.” Minos responds instantly. “That privilege belongs to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest scenes for this fic! (Please understand I have the right to determine whether or not I want to write based on your suggestions.)


	34. Chapter 34

34.

The grasses sway serenely in the light wind, tall enough to brush my feet. I am strapped around Minos’ waist and milking his cock, but this time facing outwards, as he says he has a surprise for me.

As we crest the rise, the landscape opens up around us, the fields of gold-green grasses sloping gently down below us and then gently giving themselves over to the vast stretch of sand, which, farther on, melts into an endless watery expanse, the afternoon sun glimmering off its surface. I gasp in surprise and admiration, looking up at my protector. “Minos, is this the sea?”

He laughs fondly. “Yes, my little one. This is the sea. It is water for a long, long time that way. Some say forever.”

“Can I touch it?”

“Yes, kit, you can touch it. In fact, I might throw you in!” With that, he takes off running down the slope, the herd chasing down after him. 

Just in front of us, and off to either side, human families jump and splash in the waves. As they turn to see us, most of them snatch up their belongings and try to flee, but we are too quick for them. Corvus and Rigel each catch one of a pair of little twin girls, their pale blond locks plastered to their backs by the water. Corvus lifts his prize high in the air, his tongue working its way beneath her underclothes to stroke at her pussy. Rigel walks slowly to a comfortable place on the sand, where he reclines and slams the girl down on his shaft with one hand, fucking her leisurely. I see their mother run screaming down the beach away from us, but Moros intercepts her, and soon she is doubled over, his member buried in her ass. 

Noath chooses a little boy, maybe six or seven, already naked and attempting to escape by swimming out to sea. Picking him up effortlessly, the minotaur spreads the boy’s legs apart and pushes himself inside, still standing thigh-deep in the water. I can just make out his words to the child as he speaks to him softly: “No, don’t cry, shhh shh, just take it. There you go. Look at that tiny little cock of yours. Can you feel how big mine is inside of you? I’ll be gentle with you if you’re a good boy…” 

Minos, paying the humans no mind, strides out with me into the water. I squeak in surprise as my skin meets the coolness of it. Minos laughs, soft, deep in his chest. He keeps me tied to him as he walks out just a little more, the water coming up to my breasts. He lets me get used to the temperature for a moment, before unknotting the cord around my hips. “Want to try swimming?” He asks me, lifting me into his arms. 

“Yes!” I nod excitedly. Hands wrapped securely around my waist, he lowers me into the water. Methodically, he teaches me how to move my arms and legs until I can paddle in circles around him, without his hands to steady me. “Good girl!” he praises as he lifts me back into his arms. “Now, I will teach you how to go all the way under.”

Laughing, we dunk underneath the surface again and again. When we resurface, I am surprised to find the taste of salt on my lips, a flavor not unlike the seed of the herd. I make sure to squeeze my eyes shut when we go under, just as Minos instructed. I revel in the feeling of being underwater, my hair floating around my face, the comfort of its enveloping pressure all around me. Once, when I tap him to tell him I want to go back up, he moves his lips to mine instead, passing me air from his mouth. 

We play for hours in the shallows, and then he lets me sit on his back as he swims out very far, my shoulders kept above the water. 

When we finally emerge from the sea, Minos’ fur streaming water, he tells me he is going to see what the other bulls found. I can sense his gaze on the twins, shaking as they are forced together between two of the bulls, lips locked hesitantly together. I follow after him, but I am stopped by a voice near the water.

“Fox girl!”

I turn to see the little boy, sitting on the sand just out of reach of the tide, seemingly trying to pile sand as high as he can. He beckons me over to him, and I cross to where he sits.

“Hello,” I reply. “What are you doing?”

“I’m building a sandcastle. Haven’t you ever built a sandcastle before?” His tilts his head to the side inquisitively. 

“No. I’ve never seen so much sand before. Do all oceans have sand?”

That puzzles him. “I think so. Probably.”

I sink down beside him, and patiently, he shows me how to build up and shape the towers, using my fingers to carve doorways and arches. Our fingers sift through the sand around us in wide arcs, casting about for shells and sticks to adorn our grainy walls. 

We work in silence for a while, until the boy looks up at me again. “Do you belong to them?” He nods toward where the herd is playing with the twins. 

“Yes. I was bound to them by some old laws at first, but now I would never leave them. I love them all.” I smile shyly as I adjust one of the sticks.

“That one that caught me was really not so mean. Except what he did to me hurt. I didn’t like that.”

“You get used to what it feels like,” I assure him. “It hurt me too at first. It doesn’t so much anymore. Or maybe it still does, but I’ve learned to like it. I love it when they use me.”

He nods slowly, clearly not understanding. “Their cocks are so big.” He whispers, looking down at his own. “Do you think mine will ever be that big?”

“Maybe,” I shrug. “I think you have to use it a lot.”

Just as we are putting the finishing touches on the walls, Minos comes to collect me. I can tell the boy grows uncomfortable as he comes nearer. He pulls his legs in toward his chest and his ears tinge pink as he focuses very hard on making the tops of the walls perfectly square. 

“Hello little one,” Minos murmurs as he stands over me. His cock hangs just barely hard above my left shoulder, his loincloth missing. “Have you made a new friend?”

“Yes, this is Kith. We made a sandcastle!” 

“I see that. And what a very impressive sandcastle it is. I would think twice about storming those walls.” His gaze shifts to Kith, who seems determined not to acknowledge Minos. “Hello, Kith.” 

Fear-filled eyes snap to Minos’ face. “H-hi.”

“I am sorry that Noath put his cock inside you earlier. Would you like to put your cock in Lia’s pussy? I promise, it feels very good.” He kneels beside me, pulling my legs apart to show Kith the wetness between my legs. He slides one finger down between my lips and I keen a soft moan at his touch. I watch as Kith’s little cock grows hard at the sound. 

“Come here, Kith.” Minos lures him closer. With a bit of coaxing, Minos has him kneel between my legs. I lean back, my hands behind me to prop myself up, fingers burrowed in the sand. With Minos’ instructions, Kith grasps himself by the base and slips inside of me. The pleasure registers on his face immediately, his hips shuddering. 

With Minos looming protectively over me, he watches as the boy’s hips begin to move. “Do you like the way Lia’s pussy feels?” He asks him.

“Yes,” Kith gasps in response, his hands gripping my knees. 

Minos reaches down to cup one of my breasts, rolling a nipple between his strong fingers. “There’s a good girl. I want you to come for me sweetheart. Spill all over this little boy’s cock.” I pant as I crane my head back to look up at him, my body obeying his command instantly. The liquid pours from me as I tremble, and I can hear Kith’s moan as his cock is drenched by the tide. Two more short thrusts and he is done, his fingertips digging into me as he shakes. I don’t feel the familiar warmth fill me, but I am assured that he is satisfied as the tension leaves his body all at once, and he is left bowed over me, mouth open and breathing heavily. 

“There’s a good boy.” Minos praises him, his fingers stroking my ears. With his guidance, Kith pulls away from me. Minos has him duck his head between my legs to lick the mess from me, which has me mewling softly in pleasure as I lean against my minotaur’s strong frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the ridiculous hiatus. It's been quite a year!


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Finally, it is time to go and retrieve the young bulls.

It is a long walk back to the mating forest, but I am content as I bounce along on the cocks of my masters, their seed never running dry, each of them filling me in turn as we stride ever onward. We stop in fewer villages now, the males intent on meeting the new youngsters. They talk of how many there will be, how broad their shoulders and large their cocks. Many are focused on the first ritual, when they will teach the calves to fuck. The excitement in the herd has them always impatient for my service, and their eagerness is evident as they plunge their dripping cocks inside of me, their entry made simple by the last bull’s come still leaking out between my thighs.

It takes nearly half a moon to wend our way back between the human villages to the edge of the forest, but finally we reach the end of our long trek. I turn excitedly in Arietis’ grasp when the scent of pine fills my nose. There above us loom the strong, imposing pines, their branches bowed beneath the weight of their needles. The energy of the herd is once again tangible, as the bulls talk eagerly of what is to come. The murmurs around me swell louder and louder, until Minos throws his head back and trumpets forth a warcry. Following his lead, the herd crashes into the forest. I am borne along by Arietis, the rope keeping me securely in place, my body bouncing heavily up and down the length of his cock.

I smile widely at the excitement of my herd around me. I crane my head backwards to watch them running (upside down) gracefully through the ferns and roots on the forest floor, their hooves thrumming soothingly on the needle-laden earth. I admire the ripple of their musculature, evident even through their thick pelts, as they charge forth. I whip my head forward with a gasp as Arietis surges inside me, his seed spilling thickly from between my legs.

I feel him pulse with orgasm several more times before the herd finally comes to a stop. Chests heaving, they stand in a ragged circle in a glade, as Taurn points out it is growing dark. The bulls decide to stop for the night, and I am unbound from Arietis, his cock falling out of me heavily. Menoetes claims me immediately, picking me up under the arms and tossing me high in the air.

“How would you like to accompany me on a hunt, little one?” he asks, catching me with his strong hands.

“Yes yes yes!”

“Well alright then,” he says warmly, lowering me down to his member. “As long as you are a good, quiet little girl, I would love to have that little pussy of yours to warm me up.”

With some cord, he binds me to his waist, facing outwards, and slips himself inside me. I sigh contentedly.

Off we go through the trees, him with his bowstring raised to his lips, my eyes wide for signs of prey. He makes no noise as he slips beneath branches and around boulders. I try to breathe quietly, hyperaware of how much noise I make. We walk for a great while before I see it—just a tiny tremor in the brush ahead and to the right of us. My head snaps upward to Menoetes’ face, and his gaze lowers to meet mine. My lips pressed together, I bounce and point forward eagerly in the direction of the disturbance. He smiles down at me proudly, before moving fluidly forward, guided by my outstretched finger.

Menoetes presses his shoulder to the bark of a hulking trunk, and leans around it slowly. There, before us, two large does are grazing among the roots, their backs dappled with the sunlight falling through the canopy. Menoetes heaves a slow and quiet breath. He shifts his position, a bit at a time, until he is crouching, legs wide, facing the deer.

Soundlessly, he releases the long-held arrow, and before it has even found its quarry, he has drawn the second to his bow. The first arrow catches the further doe squarely behind the shoulder, felling it before it has time to cry out. The second doe leaps in fright, but she can bound only once before Menoetes’ arrow is sinking into her temple. She, too falls with a soft sound on the moss.

A moment of silence follows, before Menoetes looks down at me, a wide grin stretching on his face. “That was amazing!” I exclaim, my arms reaching for him. He unties me and walks forward into the clearing. Patiently, he teaches me how to draw the arrows from the bodies of the deer, and to stop the bleeding from the wounds with moss so we don’t leave a trail back to our camp. Once the arrows are cleaned and returned to his quiver, he picks me up once more. He walks over to a nearby tree, and has me put both hands flat on its trunk. “Time for my reward,” he croons, taking my hips in his hands. “Time to stretch that little ass of yours.”

“Mmmmmmm, yes _please_ , Sir.”

“Good girl,” he croons, as he slides a saliva-slicked finger into me.

He fucks me roughly as I hold onto the tree, my fingers digging into the ridges of the bark for purchase. His cock plunges in and out of my ass as I moan for him, his breath hot on my arched back.

When we return to the clearing, a deer on each of Menoetes’ shoulders, we find Saegr has also felled a deer—a stag with an impressive display of antlers branching from his forehead. The bulls feast eagerly, feeding me the choicest bits of meat from their fingertips, as I mewl gratefully in their laps. I spend the evening licking the grease from my fingers and the come from their members, and I settle in for a deep night’s sleep cradled between the bodies of Corvus and Thaetr, their erect cocks warm on my skin in front and behind me.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift to BadPandaBear

36.

The morning’s sunlight is full of hope, as it caresses my eyelids open. The herd is only barely stirring, and I decide to help them wake up. The bull’s cocks still lie hard and eager against me, while my head is pillowed on Thaetr’s bent elbow. Biting my lip nervously, I push until the urine is flowing from me, spilling out from between my legs to pool around me on the ground, until the lower half of my body is lying in a warm puddle, soaking slowly into the fur of the minotaurs. I can’t keep the mischievous smile from my face as they stir into wakefulness, Corvus grunting slightly, his breath stirring the hair around my face, while Thaetr rolls his hips, his slick cock sliding along my back. Both of them come to at the same time, Corvus chuckling and Thaetr murmuring softly, “Well what do we have here? Does our little slut want to play?”

I whine in response, and Corvus rolls one of my nipple between his fingertips, making me squirm. “Little sluts should know better than to wake up their masters. Who is serving whom here, Lia?” 

I feel instantly ashamed, the color rushing into my face. “Perhaps we should teach our little desperate slut a lesson, Corvus.” I feel the length of him slide down my body and between my legs. Corvus growls, his chest vibrating against me. I look up at him, but his eyes are locked with Thaetr’s. I can feel the struggle for dominance happening all around me. 

Corvus is the apparent victor of the silent struggle, as Thaetr pulls back slightly, until his tip is resting against my ass. Meanwhile Corvus spreads my soaking wet slit apart with one hand, sliding his achingly hard cock inside me in one fluid motion. While he begins to fuck me, Thaetr stretches me patiently, even though I can feel the heat rolling off his member, desperate for my tightness. The bulls are always so good about ensuring I am ready to take them there, and I mewl for him gratefully. I can feel myself getting better at taking their cocks into my ass, and I know this pleases them. Soon, I am ready for Thaetr, and his cock pushes up and into me, filling me completely. The bulls both cling to me as their cocks slide against one another, my flesh the only thing separating them. 

Corvus growls again, before panting heavily, “You want to be covered in piss, little one? Your wish is my command.” The liquid fills me as it jets strongly from his cock, spilling out around his shaft to soak me once more. I shiver and moan as the pressure has me close to the edge, and I can feel my lips begging them to let me come. I am ignored.

Thaetr leans down to whisper raggedly in my ear. “You like that, don’t you bitch. That little pussy is ours, Lia. We’re just marking our territory.”

“Come for me Lia,” Corvus commands, before Thaetr can even finish, and then I am gone, up and away where there is only pressure and warmth and the feeling of completion, as both of the minotaurs gift me with their seed.


	37. Chapter 37

37.

The clearing is just as splendid as I remember it.

I am in Theus’ arms as he strides just behind and to the right of Minos, as the herd breaks from the treeline. There before us stand the calves, a herd just as large as our own, if made up of miniatures. The calves stand only waist-high from the perspective of the bulls. None are wearing loincloths, nor any kind of clothing for that matter. Each of them has yet to sprout fur below the neck or above the shaft of the tail, their pale bodies as yet undefined by muscle. And yet they stand proudly, aggressively. Their cocks are already as large as a human male’s, and they are all erect and dripping. In my mind, Ariet’s words echo melodically: _Just before the females leave, they will feed their male calves one last time. They will hold them in their arms as they let their young suck them dry, and with one hand the mothers will stroke their cocks to full hardness. The calves are forbidden from coming. The next time they will spill their seed it will be into their chosen virgin. The desperation of the calves will make their erections impressive for the males when they come to claim them._

Indeed, I can see the bulls eyeing the cocks of the calves as they are appraised, the clearing tensely silent. The foremost calf stands slightly taller than the rest, his member leaking profusely. His gaze locks with Minos’.

A long few minutes crawl past before Minos nods minutely in approval, breaking their staring contest. The taller calf relaxes visibly, chest heaving in a sigh.

“Well met, young ones.” Minos let’s his booming voice roll out over the clearing. “Now. Shall we go find you some unwilling virgins?”


	38. Chapter 38

38.

The fire roars in the pit, and the bulls and calves sit scattered around it, sharing stories and learning names. I am perched in Vanaes’ lap, teasing him as I grind down against his shaft, my wetness spilling over him. On either side of him, a calf watches hungrily. 

Minos strides up, requesting use of me. Vanaes’ growl is almost imperceptible, but he hands me up to the alpha. 

“I have someone I want you to meet, Lia,” Minos speaks to me softly as he circles the firepit, headed toward one of the figures made hazy by the heat of the flames. Lounging back on one elbow, painted in shades of amber by the firelight, a calf reclines, several more youngsters gathered around him. Already a few wisps of fur have begun to sprout on his chest, and his cock juts proudly from between his legs. I recognize him as the tallest calf from the clearing, and I begin to understand. “Lia, this is Aegis.”

Aegis breaks off his story and looks up at me, a gentle smile forming. “Hello Lia,” he greets me.

“I thought she might be able to entertain you some. As long as you remember your bond.” Minos looks sternly down at the calf.

“Of course, Sir.” Aegis sits up. He stretches his arms toward me as Minos hands me down.

“Be a good girl, Lia.” Minos reminds me, before leaving to join another group farther on.

“What a pretty little thing you are.” Aegis’ fingers play along my cheekbone, and I bite my lip, my face warming. 

“Thank you, Sir.” My voice is nearly a whisper.

The calf’s eyes, made bright with flame, flicker along the length of my body. His hand skims down my neck and over the outer curve of my breast, tracing a smooth line to my waist. My tail flicks back and forth in anticipation and nervousness. The fur brushes against his leg, and he laughs. 

“Come a little closer, little kit. I can feel that heat of yours from here.” With his guidance, I slip down further into his lap. And then I have an idea. Careful not to brush him with my fingers, I reach down between us and pull my lips open. Shifting my hips forward, I push myself up against his cock, removing my fingers to let my lips wrap around his shaft. His moan has me looking up at him again, and I smile when I see his head reclined, eyes closed. “Fuck,” he breathes, bringing his face close to mine. “God, I want to take you right here.” He is breathing heavily now, and I roll my hips in just a tiny motion. Shuddering, he grabs my hips in both his hands. “No, no no no, I can’t handle that, little one. That would be too much for me, I think. Just stay, just like that. Good girl.” He scratches behind my ear with his fingers and I close my eyes, purring. 

The other calves edge closer to us, and Aegis turns his head to address one of them. “Look at her, Daeus. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Indeed she is,” Daeus agrees. He reaches forward with one hand, running his fingertips across my nipple. “Such a well behaved girl, too.” 

“Thank you, Sir,” I gasp softly for him.

Aegis moans breathily again. “And what a wet little pussy you have, kit. Mmmm, I can feel you dripping…”

One by one the calves begin to touch me, until all of the four gathered around him are squeezing my ass, pinching my nipples, petting my tail. I mewl and whine gratefully for them, trying my very best to not slide against Aegis. 

We continue this game until Aegis sighs. “I need to take a piss. Argus, would you like to watch this little one for me?” Aegis kisses me once on the forehead before lifting me up from under the arms and depositing me in the lap of the calf to his left. Gracefully, Aegis rises and strides away from us out of the circle of light.

“Hello there, sweetheart,” Argus says as he settles me against him.

“Hi,” I respond, smiling up at him.

“This must be very stressful for you, having twice the number of us to service now, no?” He cups one of my breasts in his hands, squeezing gently. 

“No, I like it,” I smile excitedly. “I love it when the herd uses me. And now I have an even bigger herd!” The four calves laugh at that. There is a moment of silence as Argus studies me, while I work up the courage to ask what I have been wondering about. “So… is Aegis your alpha?”

Argus breathes out in amusement. “It looks that way.”

“He’s been like this since day one,” the calf named Almak interjects. “He was the very first one of us to leave his mother’s nest. It’s said he went exploring in the middle of the night while she was asleep, and he returned to her with breakfast, having caught a rabbit all by himself. At two and a half weeks!”

“I remember when the contests began,” Daeus adds. “We were all sitting in the clearing, and someone, I think it was Ceus, tried to pick a fight with him over a choice piece of meat. He kept refusing to take the bait, until Ceus made it physical. We were all just bursting at the seams by then. But Ceus miscalculated. That fight was over before it began. And the next thing you know, Ceus is sprawled on the ground, and Aegis is whipping out his cock to piss on him. He was the first one to figure it out.”

“After that it was chaos,” Argus continues. “Everything just became about the game, the fights, the hormones. Our sisters laughing at us while we came on each other, pissed on each other, hurled fists. Meanwhile they’re not wasting their time, already having swordfights with sticks. We knew not to fuck with them. They were the dangerous ones.”

There is another moment of silence, each of the calves suddenly introspective. 

“So, are you going to stay with us?” I ask. “Like, will our herd just keep growing every mating season?”

“No,” responds Kepheus, the fourth calf. “We’ll stay until we’re ready. The bulls will take us to a village to find virgins, but after that we’re free to go. We might stick around for a little bit, but we’re our own herd. Just like your herd was once all young together. Except him, over there. I don’t know what his deal is.”

Aegis returns then, settling back down in his spot. “Raem is his name, I think. One of the bulls told me they found him. Wandering alone in the woods and covered in blood. They took him in.”

“That doesn’t happen very often,” remarks Almak.

“Nope.”

With Aegis back, the play resumes, and the bull named Daeus moves closer to slip a finger inside of me. Kepheus leans in to suck on my breast, and I moan happily. I decide I like the calves quite a lot.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

The next morning finds us striding forward once more, the heated excitement of the bulls and calves alike relentlessly driving us on. I am napping against Minos’ chest, his member hard inside of me. I drift in and out of consciousness, wrapped in the warmth of soft fur and the comfort of his pulse beating against my flesh. The afternoon is warm and the alpha’s strides rock me gently. 

Taur’s words reach me through the haze of sleep as he talks to a few of the calves, clearly intent on torturing them. “Rhyess was such a sweet fuck. That pussy of hers so warm and tight…the way she moaned for me while she squeezed my cock...envy whichever one of you sucked the milk from those tits, so round and firm...and then afterwards she wanted to suck me off again and how could I deny those eyes of hers…”

His words have me visualizing their mating—Rhyess, so much smaller than Taur, straddling his hips, rolling with her motion as she rides him, her hips cradled in his strong hands. Her soft young fur, a pale sandy brown, beautifully dappled by sunlight, her full breasts bouncing with her movement. 

I squirm against Minos, the half-dream bringing me to the edge, and for a moment I cannot tell myself apart from Rhyess, Minos’ cock becoming Taur’s, its thickness buried in my depths. I pant breathily, clinging to the fur around me, and then I am spilling out and over, soaking Taur’s shaft with my release. Minos places a hand on my back and leans down to kiss the top of my head. “Good girl,” he croons as his come fills me. “Sleep now.”

Unquestioning, I obey.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

The village is in turmoil as the fathers scramble to fetch their virgin daughters. Minos grips the throat of the village leader’s wife, side by side with several of the other males, each of them restraining a wife. Some hold the tips of their dripping cocks to the womens’ openings. A few of the other bulls follow the men into the houses and shops, holding blades at their backs to ensure they comply. One by one, the daughters are led into the village center, a beautiful circle of brick shaded by a thick, tangled canopy of olive trees. At Minos’ command, their fathers strip them naked, exposing the vital skin of youth in a dozen shades, firm breasts and strong thighs, the subtle curve of waists and shoulders and hips. Some of the girls are crying while others stand silently, their eyes locked on empty space. A brunette on the end of the line is trembling as she pees herself in fear, the warm liquid pooling at her feet.

Once exposed, the fathers are ushered away from the girls to join the crowd ringing the scene. Then Minos turns to Aegis. “Choose your girl.”

Aegis nods solemnly and steps out from behind the line of bulls. His eyes appraise the line of virgins spread before him. I see his eyes settle on one of them. Her skin is a pale sand color, her honey-red tresses spilling down over her proud breasts, reaching nearly to her waist. Her hips curve beautifully outward, her lips are full and ripe, and her bearing is proud. Her eyes meet his, before shifting down over his body to take in his impressive cock. He crosses to her. 

Thrusting a hand into her hair, he pulls her head back, baring her throat. Her eyes stay locked on his as her lips part and her breathing becomes heavy. With his other hand he reaches between her legs, testing her readiness. He smiles at what he finds, the sadism evident in his features. 

All at once, the other calves make for the line of virgins, each of them hurrying toward their chosen quarry. Minos and his males release the women they hold captive, moving to join the calves. Each of them chooses a pair, helping to hold down those girls that are fighting. Minos moves to stand beside Aegis. I watch as the young alpha slips his cock between his virgin’s legs. He thrusts in sharply and she cries out. 

Afterwards, she is silent as Aegis fucks her roughly, one of his hands fisted in her hair while the other grips her hips, holding her steady while he pounds into her. From my perch on the rooftop, I see the other calves following his lead, forcing their cocks into the tight warmth that awaits them. I can hear the members of my herd urging them on, their hands squeezing the girls’ breasts and pinning their arms to their sides. Zorus’ girl has fainted, and Rigel helps to support her limp body as the calf continues to thrust wildly, lost to the world. Beside him, one of the girls tries to bite Aeneus, earning her a slap across the face. Her lesson learned, she stops fighting. Just below where I sit, I can hear Moros growling to Thedaer, “That’s it, make that pussy yours. Show that bitch who she belongs to.”

It is not long before Aegis slams into his girl a final time, and he is finished. He pauses only a moment before pulling away from her. Minos, with hands on both her shoulders, pushes the girl to her knees and holds her there. Aegis grips the base of his still rigid cock and, aiming skillfully, sends a stream of piss splashing against her breastbone. Their eyes lock once more as he empties himself onto her. 

Around him, the others are marking their territory, some not bothering to pull out before releasing their piss, the liquid filling their girls and flowing down their legs to wet the bricks below. Lugus forces his struggling, mocha-skinned beauty to her knees as well, but instead pries her lips open with Bacchus’ assistance. He aims his stream at her mouth. She refuses to swallow until Bacchus closes a hand around her throat, which seems to convince her. 

When the calves are done, the bulls release the once-virgins. Many collapse feebly to the ground. Some stand, shaking and tearful, come and urine running down their thighs, while others stand just as still and emotionless as before. 

Minos turns to address the calves. “Now,” he proclaims, his voice ringing out across the gathered crowds, “You are bulls. You are free to make use of this village until you are satiated. Go and spend your seed as you will.” 

Many of the villagers try to turn and run, but they are not fast enough. Bulls small and large catch the women as they attempt an escape, tearing their dresses away and plunging their cocks into them. Those men that try to fight are easily discouraged by the size and strength of the minotaurs, and soon the village center is devoid of human males, all of them having retreated inside. Minos stands in the center of the fray, his eyes searching for a likely target. Suddenly, I see a flicker of movement off to his right. Crouching on feet and hands, a woman weaves her way towards him. She is naked, red stripes painted across her chest and legs, a bell dangling from around her throat. Her full breasts are pierced at the nipple, where smaller bells swing with her movement. I watch her approach Minos, who takes notice of her when she crouches at his feet, looking up at him. My ears swivel, and I strain to take in their conversation.

“Magnificent alpha,” she says as she prostrates herself before him. “My name is Dianet. I desire nothing more than to be your instrument of pleasure. I beg you, take me with you when you leave this place. I will be your leal servant, available to cater to any and all of your needs. Take me here and now, and I will prove to you my eagerness and ability.” She bows low once more, hands splayed on the brick.

Minos smiles, amused. “As you will. Turn around.”

She does as he asks, swiveling away from him to present her ass. With one hand he spreads her, and the other grips his cock as he plunges himself roughly into her. She screams, clearly in pain, and he grabs her by the hair, pulling her head back. “You want to service all of my needs? What if this is one of them?”

She pants as he jackknifes in and out of her. “Yes...yes Sir. Thank you Sir. I am honored to be taking your cock.”

“Yeah? You don’t seem to be particularly enjoying yourself there, slut.” Indeed, she is clearly struggling as he thrusts powerfully into her ass, and I cringe as I know how her flesh must be tearing, screaming in response. 

“No—” she chokes out. 

“Shut up.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

When all of the minotaurs are spent, they begin to gather near the gates of the city, cocks tucked back behind their loincloths, their manner easy and genial. I see Minos speaking to Aegis and motioning toward me. Nodding, Aegis strides across the bricks until he is standing under me. He spreads his arms wide. “Come little kit!” He calls up to me. “I’ll catch you!”

I smile widely, crawling toward the edge of the rooftop and easing myself over. I look over my shoulder to ensure he is below me before I let go, falling briefly through the air before I land solidly in his arms. He laughs and musses my ears. 

As we leave the village, I look behind us over Aegis’ shoulder. The brick commons are empty, except for the limp form of a crying woman with red stripes on her thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, Aegis’ virgin is modeled after Scarlett Johansson: http://si.wsj.net/public/resources/images/BN-BY925_mag041_OZ_20140318165119.jpg
> 
> And Minos’ encounter with woman with red stripes was inspired by this: http://rule34-data-007.paheal.net/_images/b7a2381fbd1042e93b2e4e307f83def1/1218001%20-%20Greek_mythology%20Minotaur%20lawlspasm%20mythology.jpg


	41. Chapter 41

41.

At the alpha’s command, the new bulls gather around Minos’ feet where he sits on a boulder, legs spread apart, cock regal. I sit on his hip, his arm around me protectively. The rest of the herd gathers around the calves, reclining and making themselves comfortable. I can feel a story coming. When everyone is settled, Minos begins to speak.

“Now that you have taken your virgins, Lia is yours to make use of as long as you remain with us. I expect you will treat her well.” He passes me down to the closest one of them, Ceus, who smiles at me and thumbs my nipple. He looks up as Minos continues to speak. “Tonight I will tell you the story that all young bulls hear after taking their first female. After, you will know why things are the way they are.”

As he clears his throat, Ceus turns me toward Minos and slips his cock into me. I lean down over his crossed legs so I am not blocking his view, and I begin to roll my hips against him so he doesn’t have to move. He runs a hand over my ass to know that I am pleasing him.

Minos begins. “Hundreds of years ago, on the edge of this very forest, there was a village…”


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Her cream and sage skirts swirl around her ankles as she bends and straightens over and over, filling her wicker basket with wild mushrooms. Tendrils of pale summer-honey hair play at the edges of her face, and she brushes them aside absent-mindedly, focusing on the task at hand. But then a sound, just on the edge of her hearing. She stills, straining to hear. Slowly, she follows the soft wailing, wading deep into the ferns. 

And suddenly there, a small pale shape writhing on the moss. She bends down, brushing aside the fronds. A gasp. What is this? An infant in distress, but no ordinary infant. The eyes of a newborn calf open and look up at her pleadingly, the mouth on the end of its tiny muzzle whining, too exhausted to cry. And a cock, nearly three inches long, lying softly between the babe’s legs. A tiny tail swishes in excitement at his salvation, as his hands reach for her. And how could she deny him? She lifts him from the forest floor, cradles him against her body. The little one lows, the sound soft and cracked at the edges, as it moves closer to her, seeking her warmth. She fondles the tiny bone nubs destined to become horns, feels his soft skin. 

“Hush now sweet one,” she says to him. “You are safe now.”

 

But while he is safe from the terrors of the forest, he must also remain safe from her drunken husband. She nestles him into her wicker basket amongst the wild mushrooms, speaking to him softly. “Be quiet now, little calf. And then when we are safe at home, I will find you something to eat.” She doesn’t yet know what, but she figures she can sort that part out later. She folds the soft cloth over him, thanking the gods as he is already drifting off to sleep. 

The basket held tenderly in her arms, she picks her way back through the forest to her house on the edge of the village. Cautiously, she pushes open the door to her home, not wanting to stir the temper of her husband. Well, nearly her husband. For there was another secret she kept. A raging drunk, her husband had yet to bed her, his cock always softened by the drink. It wasn’t for lack of trying on his part that she was still a virgin, but he made her swear to never tell anyone, and he threatened to kill her if she did. So far, three weeks into their marriage, she had successfully avoided him when he lashed out in his rage, his hands fisted and seeking her. 

So she pushes through her own front door quietly, hesitantly—and to her relief she finds her husband, so warm during courtship but so different now, sleeping crookedly on the floor, a bottle in hand. She steps over him and into the little bedroom at the back of the house. Settling on the edge of the bed, she places the basket in her lap and gingerly unwraps its tenant, who mumbles sleepily up at her. She smiles and lifts him from his bed of mushrooms. 

He awakens all at once and blinks up at her, and she presses a finger to her lips, begging him to stay quiet. He obliges her, his little mouth stretching wide in a yawn. Little hands pull at the front of her dress, and she whispers at the babe. “I have no milk to give you, sweet one. I’m sorry.” But he is insistent, and thinking it will calm him for a time, she pushes aside the folds of fabric and offers him her bountiful breast. He makes soft, happy noises as his mouth finds her nipple. His sucking is both gentle and insistent, and she nearly moans at once in pleasure. She bites her lip to suppress her gasping and looks down at the infant at her breast, his tongue swirling around her erect nipple, pulling at the tender flesh. 

And then there is a warmth, and a sensation she is being filled, and then the milk flows from her, white appearing on the lips of the babe. She watches in astonishment as he mouths at her breast, his eyes closing contentedly. “You are truly a miracle, little one.” She kisses his forehead, and he hums in reply. “I will name you Romulus.”

And so Romulus and Leda live their secret life, hiding away from her husband for a week and a half. It is not hard to disguise the babe’s existence, as her husband scarcely ever takes detailed note of his surroundings. Romulus grows significantly in size over the short timespan, no longer the tiny infant she had found, but a strong baby boy. He seems quite intelligent as well, and takes quickly to housetraining, whimpering whenever he needs to be taken outside and held over the bushes. She continues to nurse him, her breasts not changing in size, but also seemingly never running dry of milk. She quails the first time her husband reaches out to squeeze one of them, sure the liquid would be drawn from her and the ruse would be up. But her fear is unfounded, and try as she might, she finds that only Romulus can make the milk come. 

Then one night, after Romulus had been safely tucked into his makeshift basket-bed beneath her own, her husband comes charging into the room. “Come here bitch,” he slurs angrily. “No longer will I wait to fuck that hole of yours. You’re always so goddamn coy, teasing me and making me hold out for you, but I’ve had enough. Tonight I will make you mine.” He stumbles into her, knocking her over on the bed. Holding her down roughly, he tears the dress from her body, his hands violent as they squeeze at her breasts. He tears open the laces on his breeches, pulls out his limp cock. He fists it, stroking manically. Then he shoves it against her, slamming himself over and over between her legs, but she does not part for him. How could she when he is not hard? 

He lays an open-handed slap across her face. “Spread that hole for me bitch. Stop making this so damn difficult.” But she cannot move, her arms pinned to her chest by his weight on top of her. Eventually, he tires, rolling off her. “Come morning,” he mumbles, “I will rape that hole until it bleeds, and you are begging me to stop…” Before he can finish, his threats have turned to snoring. 

That is when Leda knows what she must do.

Not bothering to dress, she throws a cloak around her shoulders, reaches under the bed and pulls out the basket, and lifts a softly crying Romulus into her arms. She finds a length of cloth and winds it around her chest and his body, until he is nestled between her breasts in a sling. He stops crying when she offers him her nipple, and as he takes it in her mouth she strides out of the bedroom, across the house and out the front door, which she is determined never to enter again.

As night falls, they walk. Leda heads into the wilderness, away from the life that has betrayed her. She is not afraid of the forest, its shadows offering her solace, its depth refuge. She walks into the early hours of the morning, Romulus sleeping against her chest, warm and comforting. Finally, when the first light of dawn touches the canopy, she lays down in a stand of tall grass to sleep, her babe cradled in her arms.

 

Leda finds life in the forest very much to her liking. There is no shortage of food, as she finds wild mushrooms, chives, chestnuts, blackberries, raspberries, wild cherries, dandelion, cattail—there is always enough to fill her. Romulus is content to drink the milk from her breast, and he continues to grow exponentially, quickly outgrowing his sling. His already impressive cock grows even larger. His horns develop rapidly, until they curve away from his head on either side. Soon, he is tottering along beside Leda, holding her hand as he stumbles over the moss. 

One night, they are sitting by the warmth of a small fire, Romulus held against Leda’s chest as she tells him the stories her mother told her. Just as she finishes, she feels a warmth spreading over her skin. She looks down to find that he is urinating, the liquid flowing out of his cock and onto her. “Romulus,” she says, startled. “You know better than that!”

He ignores her, burying his face into her neck. As the last of the piss spills from him, he murmurs his first word into her ear. “Mine.”

 

Leda cannot explain why she ventures ever deeper into the forest—only that the further she is from her village the better life can be. But ever increasingly, she feels something pulling at her, urging her forward. She doesn’t mind. She is intent to go.

Nearly a mooncycle later Romulus is a youth, looking every bit eight or nine years of age. He fashions himself a bow and is soon felling birds and squirrels and rabbits, which Leda cooks skillfully over their evening fires. They still sleep twined together, and as they lie down for the night, she still feeds him the milk from her breast. He sucks at her reverently, his hands stroking the swells of her breast while his mouth pulls at her nipple rhythmically. With no one to hide from, she moans and sighs for him, caressing his skin. His cock lies hard against his stomach, as it always does now. 

One night just such as this, they choose a mossy hollow among the roots of circle of oaks for their bed. Leda sits to pick the few pebbles out from among the moss. Before she knows what is happening, she is being tackled, Romulus laughing as they roll across the moss. She laughs at him in return as his mouth descends toward her breast, but then he thinks better of it, pulling away. 

“Mom?” he says, a question in his voice. “Can we play a game? I just have so much energy, and I can’t seem to get this feeling out of my blood, like I want to hold something down, or…”

“What did you have in mind?” She asks.

“Well, I thought, maybe, that I could try to feed from you but that you could try to fend me off. Like, try to prevent me from doing it. I promise not to hurt you.” He looks down at her, his eyes full of fire.

“Yes, I suppose,” she answers. “I think it must be all those hormones you must have running rampant. Sure, we can try a bit of wrestling. I hope you realize what a lethal opponent I am!” With that, she throws her weight to the side, flipping him over onto his back. He laughs again, sitting up and forcing her back down to the ground.

Breathlessly, they play among the roots, Romulus trying to pin her down long enough to suck at her breast, Leda evading him every time, slipping quickly away. The young calf finally has her steady, both wrists held in his grip, and he licks at her nipple, his eyes locked with hers. She moans, but gathers herself for one last escape attempt. She pretends to sneeze, and he jerks away, allowing her to crawl away from him. The next thing she knows, she is being forced up against the trunk of an oak, as Romulus uses his newfound strength to hold her there. He breathes heavily, no longer laughing. One arm across her chest above her breasts has her stuck in place, and with the other hand he reaches down between his legs, grasping his thick cock. Her legs are on either side of him, and his piss soaks her sex, jetting warm against her lips. “That cunt is mine,” he growls at her. 

That night he holds her in his arms, her back pressed to his front, his cock lying hard between her legs, his shaft hard against her opening. When they wake, she has soaked him with her moisture, and he growls, low and deep, sliding his length through the wetness. But somehow they both know—she is not to be taken, and they must be patient.

 

Now they walk by day and struggle by night, both desperate for what they cannot have. They lie together, the head of his member pushed between her legs as he sucks the milk from her. Come morning, she kneels before him as he pisses onto her breastbone, marking his territory. 

He grows larger. Fur begins to sprout from his chest, and soon a downy mahogany pelt cloaks him. His horns come in fully and his cock grows impossibly larger. Leda kisses it reverently, carefully licks the dripping clear liquid from its tip. 

 

On a morning only a handful of mooncycles after she set out from her village with a babe cradled in her arms, Leda strides through the forest beside her minotaur, his muscles rippling, his fur soft and thick, his cock rigid against his body. Romulus stops to take a piss, and Leda holds his cock for him, aiming the stream of urine at the trunk of a tree. 

Both of them hear it at the same time. Romulus cuts off his stream instantly, and they stand still. The sound of heavy footfalls resound in their ears. They turn as the hulking shapes break through the trees. Minotaurs, an entire herd of them. The leader in the front blinks his eyes incredulously. He speaks to a bull beside him. “Thrace, do my eyes deceive me?”

“I doubt it, Othor.” Replies the second bull. He kneels down, looking at Leda. “Hello beauty,” he greets her. “Might I ask, are you a virgin?”

Her cheeks color, but Romulus lays a reassuring hand on the back of her head. “Yes, indeed I am.”

“Incredible,” the foremost bull, the one named Othor whispers as Thrace returns to his feet. This time he addresses Romulus. “Your coming was foretold, great leader. My herd met a seer in the woods, an old woman who speaks the truth of the future. She told us we would find our alpha, the one we have sought for so long, being led through the forest by his virgin mother, a human woman. It it prophesized that you will be the alpha of the ages, that you will father strong children and fell many cities, that you will be fierce in battle and mighty of cock, and that because of you, the minotaurs will live on.”

“He may not know, Othor,” Thrace murmurs. “Great alpha, our kind is in peril. We are hunted ruthlessly, our females are driven from their nests in the sacred forest, our children are slaughtered and raped. We must take back our land, and drive the humans in fear back to their villages. We need you to lead us.”

For a moment there is silence. Leda looks up at the minotaur who was her son, and knows they are right. Romulus looks to her and sees her smile, the pride in her eyes. Then his gaze locks with Othors’. “I will lead you.”

The herd roars in reply, hands fisted into the air. With Leda by his side, Romulus leads the herd back the way they came, striding through the forest in search of human settlement. 

Late that night, after the celebration has finally petered out, the herd sleeps peacefully around the glow of a dying fire. Romulus sucks the milk from Leda’s breast a final time, feeding until she is dry. He rolls her onto her back, and thrusts himself inside her. She calls out softly, and he pushes forward until he fills her completely. His hand cradles her face, his thumb skimming her cheek. “You are mine, Leda. And I will never leave you.” 

He fucks her slowly, tenderly, until he is spilling his seed inside of her. And then he takes her again, and again, both of them fervent, his cock plunging into her as she milks him with her cunt. Finally they sleep, his come warm inside of her and on her, his cock soft and spent.


	43. Chapter 43

43.

“Leda lives out her days servicing the bulls, taking the cocks of the herd. The other herds of the forest came to know her, and she became the first in a long line of herd slaves. To this day, we carry on her alpha’s tradition. Romulus rallied the strength of the minotaurs behind him, and under his leadership, the humans were driven out of the forests, back to their villages, where they were taught to live in fear of the bulls’ strength. And that is why things are the way they are.” 

The clearing is silent. Ethos thrusts into me a final time as he finishes. The story was just long enough for all of the young bulls to have their turn with me, all except Aegis. The young alpha comes to collect me as the herd disperses to settle in for the night. 

Aegis finds himself a comfortable spot in the grass of the clearing. He lays me down on my stomach and stretches out over me, one of his hands weaving into my hair. His cock, bigger than any other in his herd, surges into me. His hips snap forward over and over, his member massaging me intoxicatingly. I moan and whine until he begins to whisper into my ear.

“I hope someday to find a slave half as good as you, little one. With that sweet little pussy of yours, always so wet and ready.” Reaching around my head with his other hand, he offers me his fingers. I suck on them eagerly, my tongue stroking at his skin. “Oh, good girl,” he growls. 

At his request, I come for him, spilling out over his shaft as he continues his relentless pace. A moment later, he pulls out of me, moving his fingers from my mouth down between his legs to stroke himself, until he is coming, pouring his seed out between my legs. He sighs, planting a kiss on my shoulder. “Sleep now, Lia.”

I am already drifting off as he pulls me onto my side, wrapping himself around me. I know if I behave, he will take me again in the morning. I fall asleep and dream of Romulus, his cock inside of me and his hands in my hair.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

I am riding along on Haenr’s cock the next morning, as several of the young bulls walk beside him. He regales them with tales of battle and rape, his vivid descriptions captivating me. 

“Well now, I know you heard Minos’ tale last night about Leda and Romulus, but I have another story for you. This one is not as significant, but it’ll make those cocks of yours hard and strong, so they keep growing. You’ll want them nice and big so when you use it to take a female she feels honored, and will thank you and cry out your name when you are fucking her. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He looks down at me, petting my hair. “Does that cock make your little pussy want to worship it?”

“Yes, Sir,” My reply is a gasp, his words heating my blood. 

“That’s a good girl. See, boys? What did I tell you. A cock is a minotaur’s greatest weapon. It can strike fear into the hearts of your enemies, send the warriors running away from you and their wives running toward you. Well, with one exception. His name was Odin.”


	45. Chapter 45

45.

At one week old, Odin’s cock was nearly as long as a human male’s, and it was already hard. By the time he was full-grown, it was massive, twice the size of any average alpha’s, and it had never softened. Not long after splitting from his father’s herd, for a reason never quite explained, Odin relinquished his role as alpha and set out on his own. 

Odin’s mighty erection pained him, and he knew the only way to relieve his suffering was to take a female. The first candidate he met was a human woman, but when he tried to take her she ran away in fear. The same happened with a foxgirl and then a werecat. Another three human females ran from him, and he began to become concerned. But then he met a sex elf, a female of the species that will offer themselves up willingly to any being, as they are sustained on the energy of arousal. She spied him from a distance, thinking herself lucky to have discovered a minotaur, mighty of cock and carnally hungry. He watched her as she came forward, her lips parted and her thighs wet with her readiness. But when she approached him, her eyes found his member, and she shook her head. 

“My lord,” she said to him, her eyes sad. “It would be a noble death to die, ripped apart by your fervor, but I have a long and bountiful life ahead of me. You’ll forgive me if I do not take your weapon.” Then she slipped away.

Odin thought on her words. He had no wish to bring death to those he took. He wondered if he would kill if it meant he could feel the warmth of a woman’s depth. He did not know the answer.

Days later, walking aimlessly, Odin met a witch. She was beautiful, snowy of skin and blue of eye, with hair the color of a burning forest. His cock dripped at the sight of her. She saw his desperation, and took pity on him. 

The witch brought him with her deep into the woods, to her hidden glen. She shed her robes and knelt in the moss at his feet, pressed her lips to his head in worship. She licked the moisture from his head, massaged him with her hands. She made a potion, thick and smooth, and rubbed it into her skin, until she was as slimy as a fish. She bid him lay down, and she climbed onto his cock, slid her lubricated body up and down his length, her breasts enveloping him. She began to piss, the warm liquid flowing over his shaft. He came for her then, as he had not before. For the pleasure of one’s own hand is never rival of that given by another. 

He stayed with her for a fortnight as she served him, milking his cock with her body, rubbing his shoulders free of his life’s tension. He in turn fed her with his seed and his piss, massaged her sex until she was crying out for him, spilling over his hand with her orgasm. 

One morning, she woke him with her tongue, licking up his length until his eyes opened to the daylight. She told him he could stay no longer, but that she had made him a gift. She presented him with a loincloth. Woven by a witch and imbued with magic, it would hide his cock from the world. Now, she told him, he could seduce any woman who would listen, and when it was too late, take them by surprise. She promised also that as long as he was wearing it, no physical harm would come to his prey. Odin thanked her profusely, first with his mouth, and then with his come.

The loincloth worked just as promised. When worn, it hung down between his legs as if his cock was soft and small, or even, he supposed, as if he had no cock at all. He tested its effectiveness at once, as he soon happened across a likely female. She was a daemon girl, sitting at the base of a tree, petting a sleeping wolf pup. Her impossibly long black hair tangled into her black, raven-feathered wings, her ebony skin alive with swirls of golden, glowing light, as if her flesh was cracking open. He knelt and held out a hand to her. Her glowing, golden eyes latched onto his face, and she bit her lip, smiling at him. She laid the pup gently amongst the roots of the tree, and came towards him, teleporting closer bit by bit. Soon she was before him, her hands fondling her breasts. He knew that daemons liked to tease, and he had counted on this. He could feel her reading him, figuring out what he liked. She spread her legs and tilted her hips backwards, squeezing her breasts and opening her mouth in a moan as she began to piss, the liquid thin and tinged a pale blue. 

Before she could react he grabbed her. He swung aside his loincloth, revealing his iron-hard erection. The piss still flowing from her, he slammed his cock between her legs, up and into her dangerous, roiling heat. 

She screamed and cried in a meaningless tongue as he fucked her, his thrusts violent and unchecked. When he was done, he exploded inside her, gifting her his seed. Limp and crying, he laid her beside the wolf pup at the base of her tree, kissed her on the forehead. His member still erect, he repositioned his bewitched fabric, and strode on in search of more respite.

He took many women this way, females of all species, drawn towards his kind demeanor, so unusual for a minotaur. He would speak to them gently, his velvet words promising them pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. They would come to him, pulling their breasts free from their clothing, sinking to their knees or prostrating themselves at his feet. He learned quickly that while they would remain unscathed, their pain would be no less. 

As Odin walked through the forest, taking women by deception, the Great Mother watched him. You know of her, as your mother told you of her as you fed at her breast. The Mother of All Things is omniscient, her white fur luminous, her sex hot with the heat of life, her stomach full and bountiful with her pregnancy as she carries all of our dreams within her belly. Holy milk flows from her heavy breasts, and her horns curve proudly from her head. She was made pregnant by the seed of her son, before she commanded him to go forth and give her children the stars. And so he obeyed, and with his cock in hand, walked the heavens as came for her, spreading his seed across the sky. 

But yes, you know all of those stories already. So Our Mother looked down on Odin, and was sorry for him. And so together, with a human woman, she made Odin a girl. When the child was only days old, she willed the girl out of her village and into the wilderness, where she came of age within three days. The Great One then bound her life to Odin’s, and inexorably, they made their way towards each other, through the depth of the forest. 

 

Odin pulled aside a pine bough. He had followed the sound of her singing for some time now, and now he had found her. Her back was to him as she bathed in the pool, the water rising just to her hips. Her long, golden hair fell unbound down her back. She stopped singing as he emerged from the trees, turning toward him.

She remained still as he drew closer, even as he waded into the pool. She watched him with her green eyes, the color of the sea before a storm. When he stood before her, she smiled up at him. He took in the sight of her, her full breasts ending in coral nipples, the smooth evenness of her skin flowing from her shoulder down to her slim waist, the long elegance of her fingers.

He was about to reach out and grab her, but she moved first. Slowly, her hands found the knot of his loincloth at his hip. Only the very tip of the fabric dragged in the water, due to Odin’s height. He knew he should take her before she had a chance to discover for herself what work lay ahead of her. But he found himself letting her untie the knot, pull the fabric away from him. Freed, his cock laid long and hard against his stomach. He could feel his pulse, insistent and growing warmer. 

Odin watched the girl as she leaned her head back, her honey locks falling around her shoulders. She kissed the base of his cock reverently, and then each one of his balls in turn. 

He picked her up, cradling her in his hands. Her lips parted as his head came to rest between her legs, taking up the whole of the hollow between her thighs. “Odin,” she whispered, “Take me.”

He surged into her, and, somehow, she took him in. She cried out, and he was afraid that he had torn her open, but she realized that the words on her lips were ones of praise, and her noises were all made out of pleasure. 

Odin fucked her with everything he had, and she screamed for him, craving the fullness of him within her. Her wetness soaked his shaft, her tightness squeezed him, and they panted together, her fingers tangling into his fur, his hands gripping her tightly. He came, marking her with his seed, and when he was done he pissed inside of her, claiming her as his own. She rested against his chest, and he held her close to him, relishing her encompassing heat.

 

Odin named her Persephone. From that day forward they travelled together, her riding mounted with his member between her thighs and between her breasts, and taking him when he needed her, never in pain. She began to help lure other women to him with empty promises and stories, and when they were impaled on his cock she would suck on his balls or massage their breasts. After, to repay his own precious girl, he would force the women to their knees and make them pleasure Persephone with their mouths. And neither of them ever wanted again.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

“Are you telling that Odin story again, Haenr?” Theus calls out from just ahead of us.

“Indeed I am. I wanted to make these youngsters nice and desperate for Lia’s little pussy.” I look over at the young bulls as they walk beside us and just as he intended, their cocks are rigid and dripping. I lick my lips.

“Don’t believe a word he says, boys,” Theus replies.

“Every word of that tale is true,” Retorts Haenr. “I met a bull once who said he’d seen Persephone’s bathing pool with his own eyes.”

“Hm,” Theus snorts. “Well I’m perfectly content with my own cock. Makes the women scream my name just fine.” He turns to us briefly, walking backwards, wrapping a hand around his thick cock and shaking it slightly to make his point.

Haenr hands me off to Aninth, who fumbles slightly in his excitement. The herd pauses as Haenr and Theus help to teach him how to bind me, until I am settled comfortably against his body, his member hard inside me. As he is not yet full grown, my head reaches nearly to his chest. His fur is finally beginning to grow in, his muscles becoming more defined. I can tell my weight affects him, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he takes up his pace once more, intent on me as I surge up and down his shaft with his movement. He takes my hips in his hands and his brow furrows, his breath washing warm and heavy over my skin. It is only another moment before he throws his head back and moans.

“Come on then,” teases Erebus from a few paces back. “You’ve got to hold on longer than that.”

The cycle is repeated as I am passed again to Zorus, who doesn’t take much longer than Aninth to spill himself into me. All of the new bulls have a turn with me as we walk through the morning. Aegis is the last. He strides beside Minos at the head of the herd, listening intently as the elder alpha imparts his wisdom. Aegis strains to pay attention as his cock moves within me, but he hides his desperation well. I can feel the muscles beneath his groin flexing as he fights his impending release, clearly intent on impressing Minos.

Peering around Aegis, I notice Argus and Daeus walking closely behind their young leader. Each of them seems eager to be closer to him than the other, and when Argus accidentally steps on Daeus, Daeus turns his head and snarls at him. Argus glares back, but lets Daeus take the lead, stalking on just behind him.

My attention snaps back to Aegis as he swears softly into my ear. “Fuck,” he chokes out, and then I can feel him come undone, hot and thick and unending. I mewl, feeling my body react to him, spilling out until he is dripping, leaving a trail behind us in the dust of the path.

We stop then to have lunch, wandering into the forest until we find a tumble of rocks warmed by the sun. Aegis sits and unbinds me from his waist. Argus and Daeus settle down beside us.

As the bulls eat a light meal of dried rabbit meat and berries, I sit in the hollow of Aegis’ crossed legs, eating the small bites he offers me until I am full. By then, several of the other new bulls have joined us, sitting just a bit farther away from us than Argus and Daeus. As the males talk and laugh, I watch their exchanges closely. The hostility between the closest bulls is clear. While many members of their herd were satiated after use of me, they both sport impressive erections. Daeus scowls as Argus recounts a story Taurn had told him, Aegis nodding and laughing.

After lunch, as the herds sit relaxing in the midday sunlight, Argus speaks up. “Aegis, mind if I have a turn with our little fox here? I can see her eyeing this.” He cups a hand around his genitals, his eyes burning into mine.

It is Daeus who responds first. “Actually, if you don’t mind me saying so, I think it’s about time I have a turn with Lia. You had her only an hour ago.”

“And? My needs remain unmet. You’ll have your turn. _After_ she is full of my seed. I promise, I’ll make sure to give her plenty so she’s nice and ready for you. I’m sure it will be an honor to have my come smeared on your dick.”

Daeus rises to his feet. I can feel Aegis watching them intently, as are the other bulls seated around us. Daeus is silent as he takes hold of his cock. Before Argus can react, the stream of piss is falling onto his thigh, drops of liquid splashing onto his softening member.

Fuming, Argus waits for Daeus to finish. I know his moving before then would show his weakness to the others. It takes a long time for Daeus to empty himself onto his opponent. Their eyes are locked together the entire time, and the silence that hangs between them is bitter and strained.

When Daeus is finally done, Argus gets to his feet. Dripping and ashamed, he walks away, heading for the trees. Daeus settles back down, making a remark to Aegis about the pleasantness of the sunlight.

As if nothing had happened, conversation among the bulls swells again. But moments later, Aegis picks me up and passes me to Daeus. As he thrusts his cock inside of me, I can feel things among the young herd solidifying.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

A fortnight later, the herds sit around a blazing fire, feasting on the several wild boars felled by Saegr. I recline in Minos’ lap, my stomach full to bursting with the rich meat. When the alpha offers me his greasy fingers, I lick them clean obediently. 

Theus, Aegis and Daeus sit with us. The young beta is tracing his hands in the air as he describes the curves of the woman he took earlier today in the small settlement we had stumbled across. 

“And her mouth...oh god,” Daeus laughs.

I drift as the bulls talk, the food making me sleepy. The warmth of the fire on my back and the thick fur all around me urge me further to close my eyes, sung to sleep by the low rumble of my master’s laughter. 

I come nearly to the surface some time later, and through the senselessness of my sleep I can hear Aegis.

“...getting restless. I think it’s time now.”

And then Minos, his voice deep against my body. “I think your decision is a good one. And I think you are ready. Remember everything you have learned, but if you can’t, don’t be afraid to make your own choices. I know they will be wise.”

Sleep takes me again.

 

When I wake in Minos’ arms, the paleness of morning has begun to creep into the forest. The fire has long since died, its embers glowing feebly. The tenants of the clearing are asleep but for Taur, who stands guard beyond the firepit. He sees me stirring and smiles. 

I slip from captivity and begin to pad toward Taur, who looks like he could use some relief. As I walk I look around me, feeling that something is off about the herd.

And then I realize. The young bulls are gone.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

I feel very strange. I tell Bacchus so as he walks through the forest, the light fading around us as a storm rolls in.

“Don’t worry kit, we’re probably going to make camp soon to ride out the storm. Then you can get some sleep. You’ll feel better after that.” I hope he is right.

But as the herd walks through the woods in search of a good place to stay, my stomach lurches. I twist violently to the side and just manage to avoid Bacchus’ fur as I retch up my breakfast. Suddenly the attention of the herd is fixed completely on me, as Bacchus hurries to pull my hair away from my face. Eros unknots the rope from around my wrists and Minos lifts me up. With a few words, he sends several of the bulls out to quickly find a suitable place to settle in. Cradling my body, he wipes my mouth clean with his fingertips. “Everything’s going to be okay, my sweet girl. Shh, just relax.”

But I already know it won’t be.

 

Minos is warm around me and I love it in theory but I just can’t.

The rain is insistent on the ledge of rock above us, pounding pounding pounding at a pace to match the pounding in my head. I thrash, guilty for not sleeping, the bulls not sleeping, the lighting flashing to show me how tired they are but they can’t sleep. Eventually they do. But not Minos. Minos who stays awake, giving me water from his lips and helping me when I can’t keep it down. I wake and dream half-dreams, and he is there no matter what, speaking to me softly, but I can’t hear him over the raging of the heat that is all around me. 

I cry out as the minotaur hunter approaches from the depths of the shadows, his spear poised to take Minos in the back. He is huge, larger even than my bulls. Minos turns, scared, but scared for me, but he whispers that there is nothing there, and when I look again there isn’t. 

I am slick with sweat, but my mouth is so dry. I want water, I promise I do, I want to be a good girl and drink, but my stomach says no, over and over but Minos lets me have his saliva, and I heave a sigh when it is sweet on my tongue. But still warm. I don’t want this, I don’t want the burning heat, but it comes anyway, in waves and I can’t swim anymore. I keep moving, keep trying to keep my head above the surge but I keep losing.


	49. Chapter 49

49.

My little one is fighting so hard.

My worry has transformed into panic as the third morning approaches, and sees Lia no better. She has stopped thrashing now, only shivering in her delirium. The herd all watches over her, bringing her cool cloths wet from the nearby stream, cups of water with bits of yarrow floating on the surface. I rarely leave her side, stepping away from her only when need demands it. 

The storm rages on outside, the day turned dark as the rain sheets down beyond the mouth of the natural shelter. It drives a traveller into our sanctuary, who sighs happily before he turns and notices us. I raise a hand to tell him it is alright, that he is safe here. I do not have the energy to tell him otherwise.

I entrust Lia to Theus’ care to go and speak with the human. He tells me of the flooding throughout the forest. When he asks, hesitantly, I tell him about Lia. His eyes grow wide. I nearly have to threaten him to speak.

“She has the White Death.”

He tells me of the fever raging through the western forest, taking species of all kinds with it. The terror rises within me, and is quelled only slightly by his assurance that it isn’t contagious, but seems to choose its victims entirely at random. 

I cut him off as he rambles about a centaur he had come across recently, in the throes of his last feverish hours. “Yes, but the cure. What is the cure.” I do not ask him if there is one. There must be.

“Well…” he looks about evasively. I seize a fistful of his tunic.

“Yes, yes yes, oh god please don’t, yes there is something. A priestess, you have to find a priestess. They can fix it. It’s being said the White Death is a vengeful god’s doing. Find someone who can commune with them and maybe she’ll be spared. Please don’t hurt me, I’ll leave now, I swear.”

I am not finished with him yet. “Where can I find the nearest priestess.”

“B-beyond the cliffs, I think. To the south.”

I let the traveller go, and he stumbles back out into the rain.

I return to Lia, kneel down to kiss the paleness of her skin. She whimpers, her head turning away. I look up at Theus. 

“You will keep the herd while I am away. I am going to find a priestess. She might be able to help Lia.” Theus nods. “I don’t know when I will be back. Keep her hydrated, however you can.”

I don’t want to leave her. I let my eyes settle on her face, my thumb skimming over her parted lips. “I’ll be back soon, Lia. Be a good girl for me.”

 

The sound of the rain helps keep my mind numb as I walk southward, away from my herd for the first time in many seasons. But I am not about to lose a member of it.


	50. Chapter 50

50.

I do not stop to sleep. I have no wish to squander my time, not when these hours may well be Lia’s last. I also have no desire to let my dreams bring me images of her struggling, her body small and so very fragile. I am not tired. I refuse to be.

Southward on and on, until I reach the cliffs, towering high and barren above the forest. I do not pause. I begin my ascent, hand over hand up the pockmarked rock, pulling myself upward. When I am at the top, I heave myself over and stand. I do not look back. I know the view would be squandered on me. 

The forest above the cliffs is different, thicker. I push my way through the ferns, chest high here. I do not notice night falling, but am surprised when I realize suddenly how black the trees around me have grown.

 

Whenever I stumble across one capable of speech, I ask about the priestess. I follow the strangers’ directions through the strange forest, praying to the Great One that they are not mistaken.


	51. Chapter 51

51.

It is she who finds me.

Robes of the whitest silk flow around her, and a silver circlet graces her mahogany hair. She steps lithely through the ferns, their fronds reaching over her head.

“Minos.” Her voice is honey as her lips curve sensually around my name.

 

She leads me the rest of the way. We enter a hidden tunnel amongst a cluster of rocks, descending down into the earth. The air cools around us and the passage grows black. I follow her, only assuming she silently walks before me.

Suddenly she is there, just beyond, silhouetted against crimson and amber light. We emerge into the brilliance, entering a magnificent domed room carved out of the rock of the earth. The ceiling of the dome is an intricate mandala of colored glass, wrought in the image of the sun. At the center of the vastness is a stone altar, to which she leads me. The color dancing in her hair, she looks up at me. Her golden eyes are iridescent in the filtered sunlight.

“The other priestesses and I are doing everything we can to calm the angered god. His name is Fahkith, and he has been slighted by his lover, Haeil, she who loves the creatures of this earth. And so he takes them from her.” She places her hands on my abdomen, sinking her fingers into my fur. “Lia was never meant to be taken. I can get her back for you, as she has done nothing to deserve a death such as this. But you must make a sacrifice to me, that I might commune with the gods.”

“I will do whatever is necessary.”

“Good. I sense this will not be difficult for you.”

At her direction, I sit on the edge of the altar. A flicker of movement catches my eye, and I turn to see a little girl lighting the candles clustered around the altar with a long wick. She avoids my gaze, finishing her task before vanishing into a doorway at the edge of the room.

The priestess waits until she has my attention once more. In a single fluid motion she disrobes, the pure silk flowing down to pool around her feet. Beneath she is naked, her pale and unmarked skin singing to be looked upon. She steps toward me, and deftly slips up into my lap.

Legs spread apart, she rocks herself against my shaft, her hands on my chest once more. I suppress my moan at her contact, instead placing a hand on her back to hold her closer.

“Minos,” she says, and the word is an epithet on her lips. “This will not be all that is required of you.”

“I will do it, whatever it is.”

“I know, Minos, I know. I will need you to give me a year of your life. I will send the gift to Fahkith, and it will please him.”

“So be it.”

“Lie down then.”

The light from above rings around her, illuminates her immaculate skin. She rocks against me once again, her sex sliding against my length. The shudder in my groin is involuntary, but she sighs in ecstasy. “Yes, Minos, give in. I need you to give me everything.” _Stroke._ “Give me a year, and your seed, and I shall give you Lia.” _Stroke._ “Worship me with your body Minos, and I shall be your messenger.” _Stroke._

She kisses down my sternum and over my stomach, and I feel her rest her opening against the head of my cock. She is cool against my heat, and something is radiating from her, something heady and intoxicating, something radiant, like the sun of a winter morning. I nearly keen with the need of her, desperate for her to encompass me, to hold me within her. I have not felt like this before, so utterly convinced that the world will not be alright if I do not take a woman.

“There, Minos, there,” she whispers, and then she pushes downward.

She cries out with me, as the coolness envelops me and my entire body supernovas, every last nerve of me ending within her tightness, the blinding light of her. She rocks against me, her back arching until she is upright. I strain my head forward to look at her, my gaze pouring over the roundness of her breasts, the slim delicate curve of her waist, the sharp dignity of her shoulders. I shudder into her, my hands moving to rest gently at her hips. “Yes Minos,” she pants, breathless. “Just like that.”

I worship her just as she asked, desperate as she crashes against me, over and over and over, the cool liquid serenity of her entering me, pulled down the length of my shaft within my bloodstream, entering my veins to circulate within me. She is everywhere, holding me tightly, and the security that cradles me is my mother holding me to her breast, strong and protective and unquestionable.

“Kitaphe,” she gasps out, gyrating her hips in an intoxicating circle. “My name is Kitaphe. Call me Kita. Let me hear you, Minos.” I let my head fall backwards, the moan finally breaking from me in some semblance of her name. “Yes,” she replies, thrusting faster now.

I watch as her head falls back, as if she has been knocked unconscious. The fluid motion of her hips continues, but I can tell she is not entirely with me any longer. Her lips parted, eyes glazed over, she stares into the void. Her grip around me tightens impossibly, and I can feel something moving within her, something sensuously writhing against my head.

Things begin to fade at their edges. I can feel my world narrowing toward the altar, telescoping backwards until the only thing left is Kita, and her wintry air in my blood and her painful tightness, her lips parted with her exertion and her hair clinging to her shoulders. And then everything that’s left goes white.

 

I dream of nothingness, a nothingness that envelops me protectively, holds me together and safe. There is the humming of nothingness, a deep, oceanic rumbling that shakes the matter of my body back into place. I am surrounded entirely by the nothing, and it is everywhere, in my mouth and my lungs and against my eyes. It feels like I have been lost, stumbling around in the everything, and finally the nothing has found me and brought me home to its womb, to rest and prepare to go back again.

 

Kita is there, her hands smoothing over my chest, rubbing sweetwater into my fur. “Shhh,” she whispers, working down over my body. “Sleep now. Your part is done.”

I shift restlessly. “Lia…”

“Lia is okay now. She should be waking soon. But you need to sleep.” She leans down to kiss my shoulder. I am under before she pulls away.


	52. Chapter 52

52.

The first thing I am conscious of is how damp I feel. And then the realization that there is something big and heavy around me, and that it is breathing. I shift, suddenly uncomfortable.

The breathing blanket lurches. “Lia,” it says. I look up to discover that Theus that holds me, lying on the ground behind me, his large frame curled in and around my body. His eyes are pained and red.

“Theus?” My voice is cracked with dehydration and disuse. “What—” It stops working spontaneously before I can say any more. My mouth feels like it is full of dust, my tongue heavy.

“Shh, it’s okay little one.” He leans down over me. I open my mouth wide for him as he lets his salvia fall into it. I lap it up, grateful for his attentiveness. In the same manner, he provides me with several mouthfuls of water, before he says it is enough for now. 

Others begin to gather around us. Theus warns them that I am still weak. Saegr kneels beside us, cradling something in his cupped hands. “It is good to see you awake again, sweet one.” He smiles down at me. “I found some kaemi berries outside. Are you hungry?”

I gasp with delight, and the intake of air makes my head spin. Theus helps me sit up and lean against him. The pressure of his heavy cock against my back is comforting, although I feel guilty for not being able to service him just now. 

I tell him so later, as we once again lie on the cave floor. I am cradled in his arms as he pets me, his fingers stroking over my cheek and my shoulder, down to my waist and hips. His movements are rhythmic, and they lead me to the edge of sleep once more. 

“No no, baby,” he reassures me. “You need to rest now. We were all so scared, we thought we were going to lose you. You were so pale…”

“It’s okay, I’m fine now.” I snuggle into his side.

“I’m so glad.” He rests his nose against mine briefly. “I think Minos saved you. He must have. You were fading so fast, barely breathing...and then all at once it was like you were alive again. The color came back to your skin, and you heaved a breath like you’d been underwater.” His arms tighten around me fractionally. “But you’re safe now. That’s what matters.”

“I don’t really remember anything,” I sigh sleepily. “I remember Minos being here, all around me, when everything was hot. And then he was gone, and I felt so empty. And then…”

“Yes?”

I struggle to remember, the immediacy of my fever dreams lost behind me. “I think there was someone with me. Big and white, and she held me to her breast so I could have her milk. And she wrapped her wings around me—I think she had wings, huge, with lots of feathers.”

Theus is silent for a while, and I am almost gone before he whispers, “The Great One watches over you, little kit. She knows we couldn’t bear to lose you.”


	53. Chapter 53

53.

There is a meadow outside the cave, and the way sunlight shatters through the tall grass makes me want to stay here forever. 

The bulls took good care of me in the few days after the fever. They helped me gain my strength back, fisting their cocks until they could feed me their seed, which I always licked up gratefully. They held me and told me stories and carried me out into the sunlight to sit in the meadow. Gradually I grew stronger, and now, running barefoot across the warm earth, I laugh and laugh as Eros tries to catch me. I am too quick for him, small enough to dart between his legs, leaping up as I run by to plant kisses on the underside of his shaft.

He growls playfully as he runs after me. “When I catch you, I’m going to tear that little pussy apart!”

“Not if you can’t catch me first!” Eros is faster than I am, but I am more agile, and I zig-zag around wildly until he is unstable on his feet. 

With the bull on my heels, I run towards the morning sunlight, hoping to blind him. Backlit before me, a hulking shape comes striding over the horizon. The gait of the shape is familiar in a way that has my heart racing. 

I pick up my speed, bounding across the meadow, and straight into Minos’ arms. He laughs and lifts me high into the air, spinning around. Then he lowers me to his chest to bury his face in my hair, and I breathe in the scent of him, deep and commanding and comforting. I can feel the wetness beginning between my thighs.

“Lia.” 

“Hi Minos. I missed you.”

“I missed my girl, too.” He pulls back to look at me. 

I sigh. “Minos, please don’t tell me like everyone else that you were so scared, or talk about how fragile I looked, or tell me how I almost died. I know all that.”

He smiles. “Okay, I won’t. What would you like me to tell you then?”

I bite my lip and look up at him, hoping I won’t get in trouble. “I want you to tell me to be a good girl and to spread my wet little pussy for your hard cock.”

“Well,” he says, his eyes flicking downward. “I suggest you do that then.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE NOTE: This chapter contains beastiality! The actual kind! If you're not into that, don't be afraid to skip it. There's no major plot here, I promise. Just porn-driven rambling.

54.

The leisurely afternoon breeze makes the leaves of the canopy whisper furtively as we break into the clearing. The atmosphere shifts from pleasant to tense as my herd takes note of the bulls already settled here for the night, reclining amongst the large tree roots and clumps of lavender. A gaze flows between Minos and the other alpha male, and seemingly satisfied, Minos proclaims that we will be making some new friends this evening.

While the herds mingle, I am introduced to Lear, the other herd's alpha. Broad of shoulder and dark of fur, his pleasantly deep voice roils over me.

"Hello little slut," he smiles at me tenderly.

"You may use her as you wish this evening." Minos steps closer, letting me feel the reassuring heat of his cock pour over my shoulder.

"Would you like to milk my hard dick, sweet girl?" Lear reaches an inviting hand out to me, palm turned upward. I move forward, shyly at first, dipping my head to lick at his fingertips. "Ah, there's that pretty little tongue of yours."

Without warning, something large bounds into my peripheral vision. My head snaps up to take in a large dog, majestically pelted in grey and white. His ears stand proudly above his head, and the muscles ripple visibly beneath his fur. Between his hind legs, his cock is erect and dripping.

"Hello Mathus. Lia, this is Mathus, our herd’s companion. He helps us hunt and keep watch at night. In turn, we feed him and find him women to bury his cock in. I think your smell drew him over." Lear scratches the dog indulgently behind the ears. "Yeah? Can you smell that wet little pussy of hers?"

Mathus growls gently, jerking his head once. "Ah," Lear laughs. "Looks like our boy here is in need of a piss. Would you let him take a piss inside of you, Lia? That particular thing is a favorite of his. He just loves claiming his territory. Of course, I'll fuck you afterward, just so he knows who his master is." Mathus' eyes study me intently, the hunger in them evident.

"Whatever pleases you, Sir." I bow my head obediently. Unconsciously, my gaze slips furtively back to the dog's readied member.

Turning in profile to Lear, I kneel down and stretch forward, prostrating myself. The minotaur waits until I am ready before giving Mathus his leave. "Go on!" He says, and the dog bounds forward once more.

The fur that surrounds me is warm and softer than any I've felt before. In one fluid movement, Mathus finds my pussy, eagerly sliding his length in. I moan as I am stretched. Two steady paws are grounded on either side of my shoulders, and I can feel the convection of breath on my neck. The sense of safety is overwhelming.

Mathus begins to piss, the stream from his cock strong and steady. I feel as the hot liquid fills me, and it is only a heartbeat before it is spilling out around his shaft, soaking my thighs and the ground below. Lear sighs, and I look to find his eyes fixed on me, cock in hand. "Good girl," he croons at me. "Such a well behaved whore. Do you like knowing that you're just a hole for my dog to piss in?"

"Yes Sir," I pant, as the stream of piss catches me _just there_ , oh...

"Fuck. Does that make you want to come? Feeling my dog's piss claim you? Go ahead sweet one, come for me. Let Mathus feel that little pussy come."

I obey instantly, my body tensing as I cry out. Mathus grunts softly as I squeeze around him, the liquid flowing from me to mingle with the last few drops of his piss.

Mathus diligently stays put as I ride out my orgasm on his cock. Afterwards, he pulls out of me and, stepping backward, lowers his head to lick me clean. I shudder deliciously at the sensation of his tongue rasping at my swollen flesh.

Mathus settles down to watch as I crawl into his master's lap. I ride him as he praises me, and it isn't long before he is filling me with his thick seed.

I sleep that night between dog and minotaur, rigid cocks pressed to my hips on either side. Mathus takes me in the morning as I suck Lear dry, before I am passed back to my herd. As Minos is taking his morning piss down my throat he wonders out loud if he shouldn't perhaps find himself a dog as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I wrote that. I feel kind of guilty, I admit it. But it was also kind of fun...


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for arachnidsGrip! Sorry it took me so long to write! Dragons are hard... ahaha

55.

Minos tells me he has a special treat for me. On his way back to us after seeing the priestess, he said he discovered something worth seeing. He refuses to tell me, or any of the herd, what that something might be.

So, blindly, we follow him southward once more. The bulls are tense, not enjoying the mystery behind our travelling. But in the evenings, after I am covered in his come, he whispers to me that we are all very lucky to be going where we are.

 

Swimming out of the darkness comes a hulking shape. As my eyes adjust to the dark, I begin to make out details, until I realize what is before us.

Covered with a thousand scales, the body of the creature sends what little light there is scattering about the walls of the cavern, refracting and reflecting in intricate patterns as it breathes. Massive wings sprout from the creature’s back, long sinewy curves of transparent film, webbed with veins and tendons. A long, curving neck arcs magnificently from its body, to end in a head crowned with a gilded crest. I can’t tell what color the creature is—one moment it appears to be green, but the next instant the light shifts just a little, and it is a deep, burning red, and then a dusky blue-grey to rival the night sky. 

The dragon reclines on its side, one wing arching protectively upward. The beast’s massive cock emerges from its body at the base of its abdomen—the only part of its body covered not in scales, but in eerily iridescent skin. Straddling the huge erect member is a girl, naked but for the flaxen hair that flows across her shoulders. The shaft of the creature is nearly as large as she is, and its length lies against her body like a lover.

Beneath and all around them is the dragon’s hoard. Metals of a thousand hues like a coarse-grained sand rise in dunes that cover the floor of the cavern. Coins and cups and crowns and armor, each brilliant, dulled into normality by the sheer volume of opulence. Here and there, gemstones catch the sparse light, glittering alluringly.

He has heard us coming. His body curls tighter around the girl as we approach, his piercing gold eyes fixated on us. As I watch, his cock pulses once, rocking her awake. She hums contentedly, stretching. Keeping his eyes fixed on us, his voice roils forth, the echo of an earthquake bound in velvet. “We have visitors, little one.”

The girl’s head whips around and her eyes meet mine. A sudden, immediate understanding flows between us—from one plaything to another. She smiles.

Minos, whose arms I am perched in, passes me to Rigel. Our alpha bows his head, fisting a hand against his chest. “Greetings, great beast. I am Minos, and this is my herd.”

“Hello Minos.” The dragon pulls its wing back against its body. The motion is gentle, but it stirs a breeze nonetheless. “I have not seen your kind for many turns. How fare the minotaurs of the northern forest?” 

“We are well. The humans continue to fear us, as it should be.”

The dragon hums a laugh, a vibration I can feel in my temples. “Good.” A pause, and then, “May I ask why you have come?”

“I was asked by your servant’s sister to ensure that she is well.” I see the girl on the dragon’s cock stir. Her eyes lock onto Minos.

“Kita,” whispers the girl, the sound carried to us by the echoing cavern. Her master moves his enormous head to look down at her. 

“Yes, Kita.” Minos continues. “She says to give you all of her love.”

The girl nods. This time when she speaks her voice is louder. “Thank you, Minos of the Northern Forest.”

“I see you have your own slave, Minos. I feel they are becoming quite prevalent these days, wouldn’t you agree?” The dragon turns his gaze on me. The brilliance of his eyes is nearly unbearable, and yet I somehow find myself staring, letting their heat spear through me. 

“Indeed,” says Minos. “This is Lia. She serves us well.”

“Then may I introduce my Elara. The maiden who outshines the eastern sun.” He scoffs then, a wisp of smoke rising from his nostrils. “Well, once a maiden. I don’t often keep the sacrifices the villages bring to me, but how could I not spare her? She is so lovely, and my cock craves her still.” 

“Ah. I have heard tell of you, Mighty One,” says Minos. “You are Goreth. Burner of fleets, unmaker of maidens, enslaver of daemons, the terror of men.”

“Yes.”

“It is an honor to the source of so much destruction.” I can hear the smile in Minos’ voice.

“Thank you. It heartens me that you share in my hatred of the humans. Their men are weak and cruel, but at least their seed brings us beautiful and useful things.” I see his cock pulse once more, and the girl opens her mouth in ecstasy, pressing herself closer to it. “You have journeyed far, Minos. You are welcome to rest here for the night.”

Minos dips his head once more. “You are most benevolent.” 

 

As the herd settles down amongst a pile of delicately softened leathers, Minos carries me over to Goreth. “He wants you to meet Elara,” he whispers into my hair. “Perhaps he will let you two play.”

I feel ever smaller as we approach the hulking beast. I crane my head back to see the dragon’s eyes following us, their depths alive with fire. Minos comes to a stop before him, and Goreth brings his head close to us. The heat of the sun washes over my skin as he breathes out, one side of his mouth lifting in a near-smile. “Hello darling Lia,” he greets me. “You must be a very gifted slave girl, to have kept the attention of your masters.”

“She is indeed,” Minos teases one of my nipples between huge fingers. “And you may consider her your toy for the evening as well. Provided she is returned in once piece.” The brief laughter shared between minotaur and dragon keep me from being overly afraid of the comment, but I prick my ears up nevertheless. I realize I must behave perfectly for him, or I could end up being his next snack. “Why don’t you come over to my cock little Lia? I think it will keep you more than happy.” Goreth arches one wing back and up, revealing his massive member and its attendant once more.

Minos walks with me over to where Elara lays stretched on the rigid length. She sits up as I approach, one leg to either side of the cock. Up close, she is heartbreakingly beautiful. She smiles at me luminously, dipping her head in greeting. “Well met, noble Minos. And sweet Lia, how lovely you are. May I?” She holds out her arms to accept me, and Minos hands me over.

With Elara’s help, I too settle on the dragon’s cock. The skin between my legs is silky smooth, pulsing gently with a thousand blood vessels. As soon as I make contact, I can hear the contented hum emanating from the beast. 

“You seem to be in good hands, my little one. Call out if you need me.” With that, Minos turns to walk back to the herd.

All at once, a shape comes rushing up in my vision, and I turn with a start to see the dragon’s head above us, watching intently. “Such a pretty thing, isn’t she Elara?” She hums an agreement, one of her hands moving to cup my breast. I gasp in pleasure as her thumb skims over my nipple, the sensation electric. “And ready it would seem. I can feel that warm little pussy, Lia.” I mewl, rocking my hips against the flesh below me. Goreth makes a deep groaning sound, like an earthquake unfolding. 

Elara slips her other hand between my legs to begin massaging at my clit, and I roll against her, wetness seeping from me. I reach for her, but before my fingers can touch her I am being pulled forward along the dragon’s shaft. Elara drapes my legs over her hips, until our pussies are nearly touching. 

“You are warm,” she whispers as she ducks to lick along my shoulder. I moan, my head falling back.

“Show some deference for that beautiful pussy of mine Lia,” Goreth rumbles.

I understand. My release is immediate, and the piss jets from between my legs to soak Elara. She cries out in a way that I know means I caught her just in the right spot, and she grinds against me. “Good girl,” Goreth praises. “I love feeling that warm piss on my cock.”

Together, Elara and I slide along the dragon’s shaft, our mouths interlocking over and over feverishly, our fingers straying to each other’s breasts, squeezing, pulling, massaging. Goreth stays mostly quiet, aside from the deep rumbling within him, slowly becoming louder. I can feel the blood surging beneath his skin. 

It is nearly an hour before Goreth is satisfied. Elara and I are slicked with sweat and our own come, both of us panting as we rub ourselves against her master’s cock. “There,” Elara moans, and before I can ask what she means, I can feel the thrum beneath me, and then the dragon is coming with a teeth-rattling growl, gallons of white seed spilling from his head. 

Elara dismounts and walks around to the tip of the cock, placing a hand on either side of the head. She leans in to press a kiss above the opening, before running her tongue around the hole to lick it clean. I look up to see the dragon watching her with warmly approving eyes. “Good girl, little slave,” he murmurs.

 

As I am drifting off in Minos’ arms, full of his come and content, something occurs to me. 

“Minos?”

“Yes Lia?”

“Does Goreth actually ever get to...you know...be inside anyone? His cock is so huge that I’m not sure how…”

“Yes, little one. He does regularly. Goreth the Unmaker is quite well known for fucking his female meals to death before he eats them. It is a miracle really that Elara is still alive. But then again, you have survived us. Both of you are too valuable alive and warm to be wasted.” Minos shifts on the soft leather, and I can hear the faint chime of a few coins spilling down the piles around us. 

“Does he still do that, now that he has Elara?”

“Of course he does, my love. After all, he has to eat. Of course, he doesn’t subsist on humans alone. He would decimate whole villages in weeks. No, he eats animals to, but when he chooses women he will take them first. Elara knows, but I suspect she doesn’t mind, considering she’s alive. And you can tell, they share the same bond you and I feel. She may be a slave, but he is obviously attached to her. And she to him.”

I am quiet, processing his words. I’m afraid to ask him the thing that surfaces in my mind, but it burns at the back of my throat until I open my mouth to say: “Minos, will you always want me around?”

When he is silent, I look up to meet his gaze. The depth of his eyes reflect the dim light of the cavern, and I can see the tumult of emotion there. I recognize his startling ferocity, a warm pride, and a sadness, leagues below the surface. “Lia,” he murmurs, stroking my hair with his massive hand. “Without you my world would be a fraction of what it is now. I never intended to become so involved with you. When first I saw you, you sparked my hunger, certainly, but it took only a little while longer for my need of you to develop. Were I suddenly be unable to take you, I would still be inconsolable without you in my arms at night. Even when you don’t sleep with me, I can feel your presence in the camp. I assure you, any of these bulls would tell you the same. We love you, Lia. Immensely. I hope you know that, as much as you are our slave, you are Lia to us first.”

I bury my head in his chest to hide the tears that spring unbidden to my eyes. I feel completely overwhelmed. I knew that Minos loved me, but I did not understand to what extent. And now I do.


	56. Chapter 56

56.

Come morning, we thank Goreth gratefully, tear our eyes from beautiful Elara, and make our way out of the cavern to meet the first light of morning. The radiance of the sunrise is blinding after the darkness of the cavern, and I hide my face in Taur’s chest. 

At the front of the herd, Minos breathes in deeply, savoring the dawn air. “Alright then,” he turns to address us. “Let’s go home. We’re a bit too far south for my tastes. The last thing we need is to run into another herd when we’re on their hunting grounds.”

Together, the herd picks its way down the jagged mountainside, each footfall sending chips of rock skittering downward. I am carried safe in Taur’s arms, my eyes gradually becoming accustomed to the golden-pinkness of the morning. 

 

Mid-afternoon finds us back in the forest, although it is as yet still unfamiliar. The green seems wrong here, and the undergrowth is much thicker. I am riding Saegr, his thick cock surging between my legs with his stride. We are near the front of the herd, so we are among the first to arrive at the ledge.

Below us, the forest floor drops away sharply into a wide grotto, the moss-covered rock that surrounds it hidden in shadow by the canopy that arches above. There is a path curving around the outside of the circle that leads down to the water. The surface of the wide pool is dark and still, gradiently lighter toward the center where the branches stretch to meet each other high above. 

The herd looks to Minos, and he nods. “I’m sure I am not the only one that could use a bath.” 

He leads the herd down the mossy curvature of rock, Saegr pausing a moment before he follows. He unbinds me and plants his legs wide, taking me in both hands. He rams into me a handful of times before he spills himself between my legs. When he is finished, we too descend to the water’s edge.

The atmosphere is light as the bulls begin to wade into the water, washing the dirt from their pelts. Muted sunlight makes the natural well glow verdantly. I splash in the shallows, the cool water welcome on my skin.

Farther out, I see Dionysus is thigh-deep, one hand on his hip and the other on his cock, his head tilted back as he takes a long piss into the water. Just where the stream meets the surface, I think I see something shimmer momentarily, but before I can be certain, it is gone. Satisfied, Dionysus begins washing himself, his soaked fur growing darker. 

A heartbeat later, she appears.

The crown of her head breaks the surface just before him, and as she rises her features become clear—her face is sharp and strikingly beautiful, in an ethereal sort of way. Her long, dark tresses cling to her shoulders, and her large, cerulean eyes are bright and clear. Dionysus is frozen, fixated on her. I see her lips move as she speaks to him, but her mouth holds onto each sound longer than normal. It is then I realize she is singing, softly at first, but growing louder, the lilt travelling across the water. Her voice is intoxicating, nearly tangible, the words not quite discernible. I can feel the texture of her song on my skin, silky and warm, enfolding me in the harmony. It calls to mind the sound of Minos whispering my name, the taste of Theus’ seed, the feeling of Bacchus sliding inside of me just as I am waking up. 

I snap out of my reverie in time to see her hand emerge from the water, wrapping securely around his cock. At the same time that she begins to pull him forward, I hear other voices join hers, and in tandem, one and then two and then four more women break the surface of the pool, sending rippling circles outward. Soon there are more than a dozen, each joining her voice to the first, their eyes trained on the bulls. Silently and slowly, the minotaurs turn toward the music, edging deeper into the water. The bulls sitting on shore rise and walk toward the pool, until the entire herd is making its way into deep water.

I know, considering the size of the grotto and the blackness of the water, how deep it must be towards the center. I panic as I realize that the women are not going to stop singing, and that the bulls will eventually down. 

“Stop!” My voice echoes out over the water, jarring the melodic air. One of the women snaps her head in my direction, and plunges under the water. A silvery streak jets toward me below the surface, and I run toward land, scrambling out of the pool. Safe on the moss, I turn back to see her on the water’s edge, her arms supporting her weight. In the shallows, I can see her whole body, the pale luminescence of her skin, the narrow waist that widens into full hips, armored in silvery-blue scales. Her tail ends in a wide flukes, paper thin and and as sheer as gossamer. Her full breasts are tipped in rose, in a shade to match her lips. Her emerald eyes are accusing. 

“Do not interfere,” she warns me velvetly. “We have no interest in you, but we will drown you, too if the need requires.”

“But why do you want them?!” I cry, “You don’t have to eat them! My bulls are great hunters, we can fell you a deer or whatever it is you want, just leave us alone!”

She laughs at that. “Silly girl. We are not going to eat them. We are going to lay them. This is how the sirens court. We lure men to our depths with our song, and then we can join with them. Otherwise, they run from us in fear.”

“No!” I am frantic, desperate to convince her before it is too late. I search quickly for Minos and find him, being led by a mocha-skinned beauty with one hand wrapped around his member, leading him slowly deeper and deeper. Her wet halo of curls frames her elegant features, her eyes trained on him intensely. “No you don’t have to convince them! I promise, my herd would be happy to join with you. All you have to do is ask, please, I promise.”

The siren regards me skeptically, her tail swishing back and forth under the surface. As if summoned, another of her kind swims up to join her, her scales an iridescent purple. “What’s going on Rhyenth? Don’t you want a minotaur? There are plenty it would seem.”

The first siren turns toward her. “Have you ever met a minotaur before Kiet?”

“No, never.”

“Me neither. I think this little thing here is their pet. She seems convinced that we don’t have to drown these bulls to take their cocks. But I’m not entirely sure I believe her.”

“Really? Wow, can you imagine how incredible that would be? Living, breathing males to couple with.”

“I know. I wonder if maybe we should try speaking with them as she suggests. It might be worth it. Besides, if they don’t agree, we can always sing them under anyway. As long as they’re within earshot, they can’t escape.” She turns back to face me. “Alright, then foxgirl. We shall see if your theory is correct. If it’s not, you get to come see what it’s like at the bottom, too.”

Before I can reply, she swims quickly away. Resurfacing several yards away, she rises out of the water to her ribs, spreading her arms wide. “Sisters!” she calls. The other sirens look to her, their song cut short. “The herd’s pet assures me these minotaurs will lie with us while still alive. Shall we see if she is correct?” A shout goes up from the women, lyrical nonetheless. The bulls shake their heads in confusion as the song’s spell begins to dissipate. 

Dionysus, neck deep in the water, stumbles backwards, the siren holding onto his cock losing her grip. Minos thrusts his hand into his captor’s hair, pulling her head backward. She smiles up at him suggestively, biting her bottom lip. “Minos!” I call to him across the water, and his head snaps up at the sound of my voice. He shoves the girl away from him by her hair, pushing her in my direction. “Bring her to me. Now.”

When she pops up from the water beside me, I take a breath and wade into the shallows. She holds out her arms for me as I step closer, sitting me on her hip. “Hello, sweet girl,” she greets me. Her skin is incredibly soft, the water beading on her arms and breasts in a pattern that is almost random. She looks down at me affectionately as she swims back to Minos, the reflection from the water’s surface playing in her dark eyes. 

“Your little one is quite pretty,” she says as she hands me off, the alpha’s strong arms lifting me away. I bury my face in Minos’ neck. With the hand that is not supporting me, he once more takes hold of the siren’s mass of black ringlets. Nonchalantly, he pulls her toward his cock. “Open,” he commands her, and she obeys. He forces himself into her mouth, and she begins diligently sucking at his head. 

Following suit, the other bulls begin to make use of the sirens closest to them. The women seem only too willing, and several more of them surface to join in. Minos and I watch intently as Erebus lifts one of the sirens out of the water, listening to her instructions as he slides his cock into a forward-facing slit in her scales, approximately where her thighs would meet did she have them. She throws her head back and moans, the perfectly tuned sound roiling in my ears. Erebus growls in response, jackknifing into her. 

Minos is soon lifting his siren out of the water as well, correctly guessing at her opening and prompting a scream of pleasure from her when he slides home in one stroke. I am cradled between their chests as he fucks her roughly, and she keeps her heavy-lidded eyes trained on me, her lips parted as she moans breathily. I can feel myself growing wet, and I unconsciously bite my lower lip. 

“May I touch her?” she gasps at Minos, who nods in response. She leans close to me, Minos’ movement jolting her. Looking down at me tenderly, she grazes my breast with her lips. I mewl, pivoting to face her. She grabs one of my ankles and swivels it over her head. Her mouth finds my warmth instantly, and I feel her tongue edging my clitoris, flicking delicately across the inside of my thigh. It is torturously amazing.

 

Before Minos is finished, there are no fewer than five sirens gathered around him—three mouthing at his erect member, a fourth kissing along his hip and a fifth intent on me, a coppery haired, coral-scaled beauty who is massaging between my legs with skillfully relentless fingers, laughing delightedly when I pour over her hand. Several of the other bulls are already exhausted by the sirens’ ministrations, lying on shore half in and half out of the water, the women resting their heads on the minotaurs’ chests. Minos, too eventually tires, waving the women away. They don’t leave him without a fight, until finally one of them looks up at him hopefully, a smile touching her lips.

“Can we at least play with her?” She nods at me, and several of the other sirens add their voices to the query. He considers a moment, looking at me. I nod—I will do whatever he wants me to.

Minos kisses me on the forehead before handing me down to her. “It is in your best interest to treat her well,” Minos warns them as the rest of the sirens swim over to join us. As he walks back to shore, they gather around me, dozens of hands stroking my hair, thumbing my nipples, parting my lips. I close my eyes and relax into them, letting them have their way. Something laps gently at my skin as I begin to become unable to differentiate the sirens’ mouths and the water below. I let the sensation carry me away, the pressure already building between my thighs.


	57. Chapter 57

57.

“Come here, Lia.”

The voice is Raem’s, and I make my way around the fire pit to kneel in front of him. He beckons me closer, his cock in one hand. I open my mouth obediently to let him place his head on my tongue, opening my throat as he begins urinating. My eyes locked on his face, I can see the protectiveness there, and his thumb skims across my cheek as the last of his piss flows warmly down my throat.

When he is finished, he turns me around and presses me to the ground, the grass of the meadow cool on my skin. I am silent as he fucks me—I know he prefers it that way. He leans over me, his mouth hovering close to my ear. “There’s a good slut,” he whispers. “Taking my cock so well. Do you like knowing that you are just a set of holes for me to fuck?”

“Yes Sir,” I choke out, trying to keep my voice even.

“Good girl. Now be still for me, just like that.” He pounds into me, his thick shaft stretching me, his strong fingers digging into my thighs.

 

By the time Raem is done with me, most of the other bulls are asleep. We settle down for the night, he on his back and me settled comfortably on top of him, his seed dripping from my pussy onto his softening cock. He strokes my back tenderly, humming deep in his chest.

The darkness makes me bold. I look up at him, resting my chin on my hand against his chest. He meets my gaze.

“What happened to you, Raem? How did you become part of Minos’ herd?”

He sighs—an almost violent exhalation. I fear I may have made a mistake, but after a moment he responds.

“I don’t remember. Not entirely anyway.” He sighs again, and he sounds weary, as if exhausted trying to call forth the memory. “I was the smallest in my birth cycle. My mother did everything she could—I remember her stroking my cock night and day, praying that I would grow strong. The other calves took great pleasure in asserting their dominance over me, and I had no way to fight back—they were _so_ much stronger than I was. I figured I would be the omega, that much was clear, but even Yarek seemed more suited to that position, and he took to pissing on me every morning to wake me up.

“Except the morning they left. One morning I opened my eyes, surprised not to find Yarek standing over me, shaking the last drops from his cock, and I could feel the silence of the clearing. The bulls had come early to collect the calves, and I was left behind. I knew it was intentional. I could tell the females wanted to invite me north with them, but that is not the way of things. I said goodbye to my mother, and walked out of the mating grounds. I was terrified. I couldn’t even keep pace with my own kind, so I couldn’t imaging fending for myself against everything else lurking out in the wilds… In any case, it was a few days before I came across anyone, really. I was so inept—I had never been good at hunting, and was feeding off what I could scavenge. Berries, acorns, half finished kills from others before me. It was shameful, the way I was living.

“And then, as if the Mother had been saving all my luck for one moment, I stumbled across a maiden. She was lost, and scared, and so beautiful, only just flowered. I reassured her, promised her I would help her back to her village. It was getting dark though, so I told her we had best start the search in the morning. She conceded, and we found a glen to settle in for the night.

“Of course, as soon as she felt she was safe, I took her. I held her down as I slid inside of her, and found her wet and ready… She screamed, and cried for help, but everything about her felt so right, and perfect—like I’d found the piece of myself I’d been missing. I fucked her again and again, and finally she gave up, just laid there while I took her pussy first, and then her ass. I made her mine.

“I fell asleep after that with her in my arms. I wasn’t worried about it. She had been adequately subdued, and even if she had run away, I had gotten what I wanted.”

Raem grew silent for a moment, and I twitched my ears questioningly.

“I woke up when the cold metal touched my spine. They were all around me, men, larger than I was, one of them pressing the pitchfork into my back. I could feel where I was beginning to bleed from the pressure of the tines. And one of them, the beard hiding the lower half of his face, had the girl by the hair. She was still in my arms, naked and terrified. I saw her looking up at him with the strangest expression… And then he leaned close to whisper to me. I will always remember his words.” Raem closed his eyes, the corners of them tightening. “He said, ‘I hate you. I hate you, and all of your kind for what you do. You take perfectly good women, and you ruin them. My daughter will never be whole again.’

“Before I could think, he was drawing the knife across her throat. All of her blood… it was as warm and wet as she had been, and I couldn’t take it. I ran, and they chased me for a long time, but they were only human after all. Not creatures suited to the forest. I don’t remember anything after that. I don’t know how long I wandered until Minos and the herd found me. I got really good at suppressing the memory, until I could almost forget. But every time I entered a woman and she screamed, it would all come flooding back, and I couldn’t do it anymore. Not until you.” He smiles at me, weaving a hand into my hair. “You showed up, and all you wanted so desperately was to please us. You took my cock and moaned and sighed and begged for more. You healed me, Lia. And I will never forget that.

“It took me a long time to realize that it was not my fault that the girl was killed. Her father was too cold-hearted to even try to face his daughter after I had touched her. And I can’t pretend to be anything other than what I am. I am a minotaur, and this comes with the territory. Just as being human may mean spilling the blood of your own offspring. But that is not a life I want.”

“I’m glad that Minos took you in,” I whisper, hesitant to break the nervous silence.

“He has been very kind to me. He has spent many nights awake with me, retelling the stories I was never told, putting my mind at ease about our way of life. He has stood beside me as I took many a virgin. I owe him my life.”

“Me too,” I agreed.

Raem looked at me curiously. “Not really,” he pointed out. “You would probably still be alive, somewhere up in the canopy being rocked to sleep by the wind in the tree branches.”

“That is not a life I want.” I smiled at him. “And it is no life compared to this one. Here, I have purpose. I am wanted.” I sighed contentedly, curling up on his chest. “And besides, I prefer your breathing to the wind.”


	58. Chapter 58

58.

From around the bend in the trail ahead of us emerge two humans, one male and one female, laughing lightly as they walk hand-in-hand through the fading glow of pre-dusk. The woman’s wavy copper hair is well-accented by the intense green of her eyes, specked through with shatterings of gold. The man is taller and lanky, dark hair falling attractively around his temples. His eyes are more difficult to discern—a dangerously dark color, blue verging on black. Nevertheless, they are full of light as he watches her, both of them laughing, neither speaking.

The herd jolts to a stop. Beside where I sit in Haenr’s arms, Saegr’s bow is instantly unslung and notched, his thumb drawn to the corner of his mouth. The couple’s heads snap up to take in the herd, twenty one massive beasts, shoulders squared and erections heavy, blocking the path ahead of them. Minos, at the front, turns his head to the side to address Theus. “I want the humans bound and on their knees immediately.” 

He is not exactly whispering, and the young woman evidently makes note of the command. “Wait,” she says, stepping forward, one hand raised in a gesture of plea. Minos turns to look at her, waiting. 

“We’re not humans. I’m Emma, and this is Jamie. We’re anamagi. We’re employed with a southern command several miles from here. Our organization has heard stories of the human villages in the northern forests hunting and massacring the other species here. We came to help.”

“Organization?” Theus retorts, crossing his arms menacingly.

“Yes,” Jamie’s voice is at once clear and deep. “We’re spies.”

It is Minos who responds this time. “And how is it exactly that you think you are helping the situation here?” 

“We live in the local villages, moving around every few months. We gather information on the poachers and murderers of each place we live, watching them, ensuring we have proof of their crimes before we…”

“Deal with the problem.” Emma supplies.

“So, you’re assassins.”

“Currently—yes.”

There is a heartbeat of tense silence. “And what evidence have we to believe that you are not lying to save your own skins?”

I’m paying very close attention, and perhaps I blinked at the wrong time, but one moment two humans stood in the path, and in the next, a luminously golden leopard, flecked with markings as black as night, took a pace away from Jamie, shoulderblades rolling luxuriously. A pile of clothes rests at Jamie’s feet. Emma’s green eyes regard us from below the cat’s heavy brow, and she growls, her voice issuing from the beast’s mouth. “Happy?”

Minos nods, impressed. “Very much so. And any enemy of the humans is a friend of mine.”

“Actually,” Jamie looks down at the leopard, her tail curling around one of his calves. “Not to intrude, but perhaps it would be best if we debriefed you on some of the settlements you are headed towards. We don’t want you going in blind if you don’t have to.” I laugh internally at their technical jargon, but I see their point immediately. To put it frankly, our herd had been lucky so far, especially considering the incident with the previous minotaur-hunter. 

“We would greatly appreciate such information.” Minos inclines his head. “It is getting late. Would you join us for dinner?”

 

Emma and Jamie sit beside Minos near the fire pit, its warm glow sparking the red-gold threads to life in Emma’s hair. Jamie reclines on his hands as she rests against his shoulder. I sit settled in Minos’ lap, licking the grease diligently from his fingers. Our lengthy and stressful discussion of the human’s activity finished with the last of the venison, conversation turns to the couple themselves.

“So tell us, just how far south is your headquarters?” 

Emma closes her eyes to bask in the warmth while Jamie answers. “We came from Edgeborne. It’s about thirty five leagues due south of here.” I listen with wide eyes as he describes the skyscrapers rising from the canopy of the forest, a city full of humans, and those that could pass as such. There, strange machines and inventions are commonplace, an entirely different life from those lived by the humans here, who still fight with swords and arrows and hunt game for survival. The soothing hum of Jamie’s voice is soon sending me drifting off into sleep, cradled securely in the arms of my alpha. 

 

Later, possibly hours afterward, but more likely less time than that, I am pulled to the edge of consciousness by the sound of Minos saying my name. Even in the haze of my sleep, I realize he isn’t addressing me, but rather speaking to Emma and Jamie about my function in the herd.

“Oh we know,” Emma is saying. “We did extensive research on this region before arriving. We have heard the legends of the herd slaves. Lia is a lucky girl to belong to such a well-established group.” I can’t decide if she is trying to flatter Minos, but I decide I don’t care. She is right. 

“Would either of you be interested in her company this evening? I assure you, her talents far surpass her age.”

“No, thank you,” replies Jamie. “You are generous to offer, but we’re quite content on that front.”

“Suit yourself,” Minos says, his thumb stroking my shoulder. I come to a bit more, realizing he has need of me. Emma and Jamie say their goodnights, and bid me farewell just as Minos murmurs a greeting down at me tenderly, offering the head of his cock.

 

After Minos is finished with me, Theus beckons me forward, but I beg to go use the bushes first. He says of course, but that I am to stay within sight of camp.

I walk only a few paces into the trees before I hear something. The sound comes from just ahead of me—the unmistakable lilt of a woman’s heated moan. I pad forward a few more steps and peek around the high-arcing roots of an oak tree. There, in a small moss covered hollow, Emma and Jamie are entangled on the forest floor, her head thrown back with her hair splayed out across the ground as Jamie crouches between her thighs, his mouth and fingers intent on her. She reaches down to card her fingers through his hair as he works over her, her chest heaving between held breaths. He slides up her body, his fingers still massaging her, both of them rolling sideways. He guides himself into her, bracing his head against her shoulder, both of them crying out softly. Emma’s shape begins to flicker as he rolls his hips, flashes of black-spotted pelt visible as she flashes intangibly between forms, for a breath completely consumed by her animal’s shape, Jamie clutching the vibrant pelt as he rolls her onto her back once more, surging in and out of the leopard below him. But all at once she is human again, her back arching beneath his ministrations, her chest rising to meet his. He holds her to him, and, for just a moment, it seems that the edges between their bodies begin to blur, their defined borders overlapping one another. I shake my head to dispel the illusion, but it is still there when I open my eyes. 

I watch for a moment longer as they pant together on the moss, but I realize I will most likely be in big trouble if I do not return to Theus promptly. I slip away from their hollow in a path tangential to the clearing where the bulls sit to relieve myself, still deep in thought.

 

When Theus is satiated, we settle down for the night. His fingers dip between my legs to rub at the slickness there, bringing them to my lips and watching appreciatively as I lick them clean, the flavor of his seed blossoming on my tongue. The gesture reminds me of what I saw in the hollow, and I recount the scene to Theus. He nods as he listens, as if it all made perfect sense.

“That is pretty incredible I would agree,” he responds, his fingers playing over my abdomen, “But not altogether surprising. Anamagi are very complicated beings. They imprint, and mate for life. The bonds the pairs form are very strong, mostly due to the fact that their kind are telepathic. Being able to enter another’s mind is a very intimate thing, and something that serves to bring them very close together. Such is the reason Emma and Jamie never seem to address each other—they think with one mind, together. It is unsurprising that they work as partners. Who better to work with in their field than someone who knows exactly what you are thinking?”

I am amazed by the information that Theus has to offer, and I immediately begin my barrage of questions. He laughs indulgently, messing my ears. “Such a curious one, little Lia. These specifics are much better answered by them, come morning. Now be a good little slavegirl and let me fuck that pussy one more time before you sleep. There’s a good girl, nice and quiet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is about time that Emma and Jamie make their debut in one of my stories. They have their own long and complex narrative that may get written down someday, but more likely will never be. Suffice it to say, I spent a long time building their world, and I am glad that at least a piece of them gets to see the light of day!


	59. Chapter 59

59\. 

Emma and Jamie sit by Orion’s feet, Emma between Jamie’s legs as she lounges back against him. He picks luminously purple berries off the spring of branch he holds with expert fingers, alternating bites between them. They are both very attentive as I berate them with questions about their species, barely managing to conceal the fact that I saw them last night, embarrassed by my intrusion. 

At one point, I ask why we have yet to see Jamie’s other form. This prompts a weary sigh from him, and I sense that I have touched on a delicate subject.

“I take the form of a hawk when I change. It is very useful in many contexts, but not so much in others…”

Emma leans her head back, and a look passes between them. Jamie nods, almost imperceptibly. “Yes, Jamie’s hawk is quite an asset to us as spies. However, it has always been a bit of a drawback When anamagi couple, if they let themselves enter into the experience fully, are prone to flicker between their forms. This only works however, if the anamagi’s alternate forms are...compatible, so to speak, with our human ones.”

“For example then, when Emma and I lie together, she often changes at random into her leopard. And that works fine. My hawk however...not so much.”

“It makes it difficult for us, to some degree.”

An awkward silence hovers momentarily among the listening bulls.

“No matter.” Emma reclines her head back against Jamie’s shoulder. “I assure you, there is no parallel worth comparing. Limitations or no.”

Orion scoffs good naturedly at that. “I am not so sure you have the right of that, leopard girl. Come here, Lia.”

I hurry to clamber down from Eros’ lap, my arms outstretched for Orion. He lifts me up and kisses my forehead affectionately. “I would argue there is no parallel for a perfectly trained slut. Our little Lia has been shaped to meet our every need. Isn’t that right, kitten?” I nod enthusiastically in reply as he deposits me in his lap. “Be a good girl then and earn my come.” His attention returns to Emma and Jamie as, with some difficulty, I manage to reach high enough up on my toes to sink down onto the minotaur’s cock, burying him inside of me. 

 

We say goodbye to Emma and Jamie just after breakfast. Emma comments that they may be late for the meeting with their next target, and that Jamie should fly ahead to ensure he hasn’t left the place they planned to meet. Jamie agrees, and faster than my vision can comprehend, there is a magnificent hawk perched on Emma’s forearm. His breast is a tawny white, offset from the dark golden-brown of his wings. Emma crouches slightly, before leaping up to throw Jamie into the air, tendrils of her hair streaked across her face by the wind from her partner’s wings. She then moves her lips silently in an incantation, the result of which is the evaporation of both her clothes and Jamie’s, which vanish from her body and the ground beside her. I can feel the eyes of the herd on her naked body, elegantly curved and taught with muscle hidden beneath the skin. 

“Lovely meeting all of you.” She waves, and then is gone, a black and golden shape speeding through the forest, the dappled sunlight melting her into invisibility.


	60. Chapter 60

60.

“Kneel.”

I do as I am told, looking up at Moros as he stands over me. He places the tip of his cock against my lips. “Are you thirsty, little kit?” I nod, careful to keep my mouth against him. “Good,” he replies.

As he lets the piss flow from him, I work quickly, lapping eagerly at his head to catch as much as I can. I sweep my tongue over the flare of his cock over and over, the piss spilling into my mouth, down my chin and over my body, warming my skin. I shiver as it flows between my legs.

Moros notices. “Oh, you like my piss claiming your sweet little cunt?” I whine in response. Without warning, he cuts his piss short, one hand squeezing his cock. “Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll save some for your pussy.”

Easily, he lifts me up, letting me cling to him. I make a desperate sound as he enters me easily. Once he is settled comfortably, he slides a hand into my hair, holding me close. “You are mine,” he whispers, beginning to piss again. I moan as the stream jets against my sensitive flesh, catching me off-guard. Using his hand as leverage, he pulls my head back to look at me. I pant, lips stretched wide, eyes locked on his. He leans down to spit into my mouth, and I swallow eagerly, thanking him.

When he is done, he pulls me close to his chest again and fucks me, quick rough strokes that have my head spinning. He buries his nose in my hair and his voice is a low growl as he speaks, “You are mine, Lia. Mine, and Minos’ and this herd’s. You are a perfect little bitch, you always behave so well. And we will always protect you, and make sure that you have everything you need. We will always make sure this pussy is well-fucked.” His breath is hot in my ear, and I can feel hot, wet tears at the corners of my eyes. I press my face against the warm fur, breathing in the comforting scent of his pelt. “There’s a good girl,” he whispers, his thrusts growing more frantic. “Take my cock.”

He rams into me once more, spilling his seed inside me. When he is finished, he cradles me in my arms, wiping away the tears with gentle fingers.

 

It is late evening, and the herd has settled on a thick stand of birch trees to spend the night in. The young saplings stand in a nearly perfect circle, their branches leaning in to tangle with each other in a thick canopy. Squeezing between the trunks, we find a circle of softly verdant grass, dotted with tufts of lavender.

Rigel and Bacchus lay claim to me, and I settle between them for the night. When they are satisfied and I am full of their come, I fall asleep, warm and safe between the minotaurs.

 

When I wake, I am disoriented. Soft, bright spots of light fill my vision, sparkling among the dark blades of grass. I blink rapidly to dispel the illusion, but stop when one of the lights flies up a few inches in front of my face.

The light radiates from the body of a tiny winged woman, a luminous halo emitting from her skin. She waves hello, smiling. I smile back at her, amazed at how perfect a miniature she is. As I look around, more of them begin to gather around me, each glowing in varying hues of golden and pink. They settle on my thighs and the tips of my breasts, lounging across my stomach. Their weight on me is the barest of pressures, and wherever they land, my skin warms slightly. A handful of them settle between my legs, licking at the bulls’ seed as it drips from me. I stifle a moan, nervous about waking the herd. I don’t want them to accidentally crush the…

And then a voice inside my head whispers: _fairies_.


	61. Chapter 61

61.

The next morning, I recount my night to Minos, his cock between my thighs as he feeds me bites of starling from his fingers. I tell him how they licked the come from my legs and my pussy, how I don’t remember ever falling asleep, the light and warmth and the sensations of them between my legs leaking into my dreams, without any clear boundary between wakefulness and sleep. He tells me I am lucky—that few have ever seen them. His fingers brush against the inside of my thighs, the skin there faintly pink.


	62. Chapter 62

62.

Theus follows just behind Minos as we walk through the forest, the afternoon sunlight warming my shoulders while the minotaur’s cock surges inside me. Without warning, Minos calls a halt, and holds up a hand for silence.

Off to the left and just ahead, the sound of a child crying echoes from between the trees. Minos drops his hand and looks back at Theus, who shrugs. Silently, the herd moves forward.

On a fallen tree in a stand of ferns just off the path, we find a little girl. She is streaked with dirt, her thin dress torn in several places. Her hair is a snarled mess of leaves and pine sap. She can’t be more than two or three. She is crying so hard she doesn’t seem to notice our approach, and when Minos greets her from a few paces away, she starts, gasping. 

“No, it’s okay,” he assures her, sinking to one knee. “We aren’t going to hurt you.” While Minos is talking, Theus unties me from around his waist, lowering me to the ground. Minos turns and beckons me forward.

I move to stand beside him, and Minos places a hand on my back. “Look, this is Lia. She is our little girl.” The girl sniffs, hesitant eyes appraising me. He speaks to her again, softly. “What is your name?” 

“Beyora.”

Her voice is so small, tongue stumbling over the syllables.

“What a pretty name,” Minos compliments her, smiling gently. “Why don’t you let us help you, Beyora. Are you lost?” She nods, lips pulled inward. “Okay. We can help you find your way home, if you want.”

“Please.” Entreating blue eyes are raised to Minos’ face, and my heart breaks a little bit for this lost and frightened girl. 

“Okay, sweetheart.” Minos inches toward her, reaching out. “Come on then, let’s get you clean.” Slowly, Beyora climbs down off the log. She walks toward us, her steps unsure. Before she can change her mind, Minos scoops her up. “Alright,” he says, turning back to address the herd. “Let’s find the nearest stream.”

 

Kneeling in the gently flowing water, Minos settles Beyora between his knees and sets to work rubbing the dirt from her skin. Some of the herd gathers on the bank to watch, while others wander off with bows in hand, hunting for a snack. Minos calls me over once more. He positions me on the other side of the girl, and tasks me with untangling the disaster of her hair. Eventually, he finishes with the exposed parts of her skin, and peels the wet dress up and over her head, leaving her naked. Casting a glance at the watching bulls, I see a few of them wrap hands around their cocks, but Minos takes no notice. His own cock is soft and safely tucked away behind his loincloth, his attention devoted entirely to scrubbing Beyora clean. I work my fingers through her hair, the pale brown turned dark by the water. I watch the minotaur's hands as they work over the little girl, but his touch seems not to linger on her. I can tell he intends not to use her, and I am comforted.

 

Once she is clean and dry, Minos asks for Eros’ loincloth. He hands it over without comment, and Minos wraps it around Beyora, knotting it securely. One of the other bulls returns from the bushes with a handful of wild strawberries, and offers them to the girl. She thanks him in her small voice. 

Minos settles the girl with her handful of strawberries on his knees. She looks up at him as she chews, eyes curious. Minos folds his hands in his lap and addresses her. “We are going to get you back where you belong, little one, but you need to help us figure out where that is.”

She looks thoughtful for a moment. “Well, I live in a village with my mom. She brought me to the forest to help her find mushrooms, but I got lost chasing a bird. I want to go home.”

Minos strokes a hand over her hair. “We’ll get you home, don’t worry.”


	63. Chapter 63

63.

Minos knows the nearest village is due north of us, so we head toward it with the hope of finding Beyora’s mother there. The journey only takes us part of a day, and soon the city gates loom above us among the encroaching forest.

Minos wraps a hand around the wrought-iron, examining it. “This must be an old city,” he comments to Theus, who holds me perched on one hip. Beyora is seated similarly against Minos. “No lock, and the walls are pressed too closely by the trees for them to be of any good use.” Theus nods his assent. Shrugging, Minos lifts the simple latch on the gate, pushing his way through. Theus and the rest of the herd follow in turn.

The city square is largely abandoned, a few stray cats darting into the shadows at our approach. The windows that front the streets are boarded. An elderly woman sits on the edge of a dry fountain to one side of the gate, its stone cracked and crumbling. She is the only human in sight. Minos takes a few steps toward her, and she looks up at him, seemingly unperturbed by the massive minotaur armed with an impressive erection.

“I apologize for disturbing you,” he says by way of greeting. “I am looking for this little girl’s mother.”

The woman sneers at him, the sagging skin around her mouth folding unpleasantly. “Don’t you apologize at me, minotaur. Your kind has enjoyed my cunt in the past enough to be beyond apology.” She casts a glance at the girl in Minos’ arms, one of her small fingers caught between her teeth. “Have you fucked that one enough for your liking? Come to check her back into the lending whore library?”

Minos’ voice is steady. “No, this one is a bit young for our tastes. We are simply interested in returning her to her mother.”

“Hm.” The woman presses her lips together into a tight line. “Well she looks a bit like Helia’s whelp. But I can’t be sure. All those brats look the same.”

“And where might I find Helia?”

“She lives down there,” the woman replies, leaning forward and crooking her finger down one of the streets leading from the front square. “Above the Babbling Raven. Now leave me alone. I am too dry to be of any use to you now.”

 

We follow Minos down the empty street. I study the buildings as we walk, occasionally catching glimpses of dirt-streaked children peering out from cracks in the wooden planks that block the windows. The herd comes to a stop below a metal sign, swinging in the light wind funnelled down the abandoned street. Through the flaking patches of rust I can just make out the words: _The Babbling Raven Tavern_.

Corvus finds a doorway between the buildings leading to a recessed stair, which the bulls squeeze up in single file. I can hear Minos ahead of us murmuring to Beyora, asking if they are in the right place. Her small voice echoes against the battered brick walls: “Yes.”

The room we enter at the top of the stair is dusty beyond all belief. Wood planks compose all four walls as well as the ceiling. The floor is plaster, cracked and discolored. A laundry line stretches across one corner of the room, limply supporting a pair of dripping linen shirts. The attached room is similar, if slightly smaller. This one contains a bed. Among the tangled bedsheets, a woman’s form lies comatose, oblivious to the bulls filling her bedroom. Craning my head around to look behind Theus, I can see Eros in the other room closing the door from the stair behind him. The entire herd fits into the two adjoining rooms, but only just.

I can just make out the words as Minos leans down to whisper in Beyora’s ear: “Is that your mother?” She bites her bottom lip when she smiles, nodding vigorously. Minos leans down to place her in the bed beside the woman, and the little girl immediately begins bouncing up and down, both hands on her mother’s shoulder.

“Wake up, mama! I’m back, I’m here, I’m not lost!” She shouts, and the woman comes to with a start. Immediately, she cries out, throwing her arms around her daughter. “Beyora!” She exclaims, burying her face in her daughter’s hair. She begins to sit up, but the bulls catch her eye.

She opens her mouth, but before she can react, her daughter has taken her hand in both of her small ones, continuing to bounce on the thin mattress. “Mama, these are the mino...minotaurs.” Her small mouth struggles around the word, but she smiles victoriously when she gets it right. “Minos is this big one. He found me, and cleaned me up, and gave me new clothes, and then helped me get home!”

With wide eyes, her mother turns from the bulls to her daugher and back again. “Is this true?”

“Yes,” Minos nods, smiling gently. “It was no trouble at all. Your daughter was a wonderful travelling companion.”

For a moment, as Beyora continues to wriggle, her mother’s eyes lock with Minos’. I watch as they widen just a fraction as she takes in his words, but Minos shakes his head very slightly. Helia seems to breathe a sigh of relief.

“Well, Great Minos, I cannot express my gratitude enough. I was so terribly worried about her. I searched for hours after she had gone missing, and I’ve gone back to the forest both days since. I could not find a sign of her. I’m afraid I cannot repay you—I would offer your bulls seats at my table, but as you can see, there is no such table to speak of.” She pauses, lowering her head. Then quickly, she looks back up at Minos. “I have nothing but myself to offer.”

Turning her attention back to her daughter, she shifts to sit cross-legged in the bed, lifting Beyora into her lap. “Mommy is very glad to see you, my love. But now she needs to thank these nice bulls for all their help. Would you go and find Lara and Janem and tell them you are back? I will come to fetch you later.”

“Yes, mom.” Beyora leans up to kiss her mother on the nose, and Helia wrinkles it in response, smiling.

As Beyora scrambles down off the bed, Minos raises a hand. “Actually, we are going to need that bit of leather back.”

“Oh, of course.” Helia leans down to untie the knot holding Beyora’s makeshift dress together. She hands the scrap of soft fabric back to Minos, and it is passed through the herd back to Eros.

“Bye mom!” The naked child calls out as she darts through the minotaur’s legs to the door. The bulls watch her go, some of them hungrily.

“Beyora, ask Lara if you can borrow a dress for a while!”

A faint “Okay!” echoes back up the stairwell, and then the little girl is gone.

“Right then,” Helia sighs, turning to Minos. She grasps her rough hem, casting her shift up and over her head before discarding it on the bed beside her. Beneath it, her body is lithe and strong. Her dark hair falls in waves over her smoothly sloped shoulders. Unmarked skin flows seamlessly down her abdomen, broken only by a ragged scar encircling one of her hips. Her breasts are heavy and firm, her small dark nipples erect. “Take of me what you will.” She leans back on her forearms, spreading her legs wide to reveal her sex. She tilts her head backwards in an invitation, her eyes still locked with the alpha’s.

Minos takes a stride toward her, grasping one of her thighs in a massive hand. With the other he fists his cock, stroking leisurely. “What’s mine is my herds’,” he warns her.

“Your herd is welcome to enjoy me as they see fit. I have no other way to repay my debt to you. Please,” she dips her head slightly.

Minos holds her legs apart as he rests the tip of his cock against her. Bearing his teeth ferally, he surges into her. She cries out sharply, ending the noise in a long-drawn out moan. Minos thrusts deeply a few times, working her fully open. She grits her teeth, her eyes still locked on him. He reaches forward to grip a handfull of her hair, pulling her forward. His movements become, sharper, more rapid. The scent of sex begins to fill the room, and several of the other bulls shift restlessly, hands on their members.

Minos smiles sadistically as he pounds into Helia, their faces drawn close together. He snarls at her, “Still grateful?”

“Yes,” she gasps, mouth opening suddenly as he moves deeper. “Thank you.”

When he is satisfied with her, he rams into her a last time, spilling his seed deep within her. Afterward, using the hand still fisted in her hair, he pulls her to her knees on the floor, offering her his dripping cock. “Suck,” he commands her, and she sets immediately to work, licking him clean.

“Theus,” he calls nonchalantly, releasing her hair. She falls back against the bed, panting. Theus steps forward, handing me to Dionysus. I see Helia’s gaze follow me as I am transferred between them, but Theus steps between us. “Eyes on me, slut.”

Theus hefts her up, supporting her easily. Without ceremony, he sinks her down on his shaft.

In turn, each of the bulls take her. A few go back for seconds, until she is slicked with come and sweat, and doubtlessly aching. Nevertheless, she performs without complaining, doing everything that is asked of her. I watch from Thaetr’s shoulders as Saegr reclines on the bed, Helia balanced on her toes while she rides him, circling her hips tirelessly. Saegr pulls out of her in time to plunge into her ass to spill his seed. She tenses only slightly, her muscles already loosened by several of the others.

Minos takes her a final time, pressing her against the wall while she stands. She is still and calm as he takes her, and there is silence between them. His cock surges into her over and over, one hand holding her wrists captive above her head. When he is done, he remains inside of her, unmoving. It is a moment before the piss begins to spill from between her legs to splash on the floor below them.

Minos pulls away from her, turning to the herd. He waves two fingers toward the door to the stairwell, and the bulls closest to it begin to file out. He lifts me from Naoth’s arms, carrying me close to his chest. I peer over his shoulder at Helia, who stands just as Minos left her, leaning against the wall, arms raised. His come is leaking down her thighs, and her face is turned toward us. Her eyes are closed, but her expression is a mask of calm.


	64. Chapter 64

64.

The herd reclines around the night’s firepit, laughing and sharing stories of the spoils of war, passing me around as always to satiate them when the curves of women are recounted. I am elated to be needed, and I have learned well what each of them prefers. 

As I thank Moros for his come, Haenr calls out to me from across the circle: “Slut! Be a good little girl and come take my piss!”

Quickly, I leap up and run half a lap around the fire, stopping in front of him. I sink to my knees between his legs, offering my open mouth. He lays the head of his massive cock on my outstretched tongue, and I keep my eyes locked on him as he makes use of me, the strong stream of liquid flowing easily down my open throat. Paying me no attention, Haenr continues to regale Arietis and Rigel with the story of the time his cock was so coveted by a village woman that she followed him into the forest. But she did not desire the other member’s of the herd, and that was a problem. 

Without warning, Haenr grips me by the shoulder and pulls me forward, his still-spilling cock sliding into my throat. He continues to relieve himself, my ability to swallow now irrelevant. I stay still and quiet as he finishes his story, relating to them how one day nearly a week later, as the woman stumbled through the forest wearily after them, Minos suddenly turned and strode through the herd, moving toward her. He lifted her weak body and slammed her down on his member, telling her if she wanted Haenr, then she must want them all. He made quick use of her as she cried and thrashed, powerless to overwhelm the minotaur. When he was finished, he let the other bulls have their turn—all except the one she wanted. 

By then, Haenr is done with his piss, pulling leisurely out of my mouth. I choke on my intake of air, but am swept up immediately by Rigel, who orders me to suck him off. 

“I didn’t mind that Minos kept me from her,” Haenr continues, leaning back and wrapping one hand around his cock, stroking meditatively. “I’d had enough of that bitch. She would slink over to me in the night, climb on top of me, and I’d wake up with my cock between her legs. As if she thought that she’d be the one fucking me! Every time, I would flip her over and fuck her until she cried, but it made no difference, she always came crawling back for more the next night. Even when I began only using her ass, she still wanted it, that slut. I always wondered if she went crawling back to her husband in the end. I can’t imagine he would have much use of her after she got used to taking this.” He cups his other hand around the balls and the base of his cock, hefting their weight. The bulls around him snort with laughter. 

Rigel looks down at me, tucking a loose lock of hair back behind my ear. “Ready to take my cock, sweet girl?” I nod, my tongue swirling around his head. He lifts me up, slipping his cock into me and settles me kneeling on his thighs, facing outward. Haenr, his hand pumping at his cock more insistently now, rises and moves to stand in front of me. His free hand cradles the back of my head, and his warm gaze appraises me. “Want me to feed you, sweetheart?” I nod eagerly, licking my lips. 

Haenr slips his head between my lips just as he explodes, my mouth filling with the flavor of his seed. 

When Haenr moves away, Erebus steps up immediately to take his place. He skims a thumb over my cheek, smiling down at me. “Do you like that big cock filling you, baby girl?” I whimper, nodding my agreement. Erebus sinks down on his haunches between Rigel’s knees, watching as the other minotaur’s cock surges in and out of me. “Want me to lick that little pussy, Lia?” His thumb moves to press at my clit, massaging it in agonizing circles. I let out a high-pitched moan, shuddering in Rigel’s grasp. Excited my my movement, he growls, thrusting deeper. 

Erebus leans in, flicking his tongue between my legs. I jolt once more, and Rigel locks my arms behind my back—my hands grasping my elbows, his grip keeping them in place. He arches back for leverage as he pounds into me more rapidly, while below me Erebus tongues at my sensitive flesh. I writhe and pant and moan, my eyes squeezed shut as I let them overwhelm me. 

Rigel snaps his hips forward, and at the same time leans in to whisper in my ear, “Come for me, Lia.” 

I throw my head back as I obey him, the liquid flowing from me and into Erebus’ mouth. His hands move to grip my hips, his thumbs pressing in rhythmic circles of silent praise. As I come down, I feel Rigel’s cock swell, and then he is emptying himself into me, his hand tightening in my hair. 

Rigel pulls my chin up, my back arching until he can kiss me, long and deep. He grinds his hips upwards into mine, one hand wrapped firmly around my hip. He then slips his cock from me, helping me down to the ground. 

Dionysus laughs as he walks by, his eyes appraising Erebus, still resting on one knee. “Sucking Rigel’s dick again, Erebus?” 

Erebus rises quickly to his feet, growling low in his chest. His retort is low and threatening: “No, I was just licking Lia’s cunt. I’m sure she’ll lick yours if you ask nicely.”

Dionysus takes a menacing step forward. “Say that again, calf?”

“Hey!” Theus pushes between them, a hand splayed on each of their chests. “I’ll bend you both over and have myself a good fuck if you two don’t knock it off.”

A flicker of a snarl passes over Dionysus’ face, but he turns and stalks off. Erebus heads in the other direction.


	65. Chapter 65

65.

The aisles of the bazaar are choked with crowds of people, species of all types clamoring towards the stalls. Between the branches of the maple trees that tower overhead, paper lanterns jostle in the breeze, as if they, too are in a hurry. The bulls tower over the other shoppers, wading easily through the throng. Their cocks are tucked securely behind their loincloths, the minotaurs having forcibly calmed themselves so as not to cause trouble in the tightly-packed space.

The herd makes its way slowly down the path, stopping whenever a useful ware is glimpsed. The bulls travel as light as possible, so not much catches their eye. But when Saegr spots a tiny, brilliantly sharpened knife among a blacksmith’s offerings, he veers toward the stall, the rest of the herd following in his wake.

Minos carries me on his hip, pushing to the front of the crowd gathered around the stall. I can hear grumbled complaints and curses, but none are so bold as to challenge the minotaurs. Minos moves to stand beside Saegr, who is expressing his interest in the blade to the blacksmith, a meaty, ginger-bearded man whose massive freckled arms are locked securely across his chest. 

“I have no qualms about the sort my customers are,” the blacksmith replies, tilting his head back slightly. “But I must myself wonder, what will ye pay with?”

“For that knife?” Minos asks, eyes appraising the skillfully crafted steel. “Ten minutes with this one.” He hefts me slightly.

The blacksmith’s eyes slip over to me, and I see them widen fractionally. The dilation of his pupils is exaggerated by the afternoon sunlight, and I let my gaze shift to note the newly formed bulge beneath his apron. Nevertheless, he tilts his chin subtly, murmuring, “Done.”

The blacksmith waves away the other customers, and I am handed across the counter. Richly textured fingers grasp me securely, and the man settles me against his chest, one finger reaching up to brush across my cheek. “Hello pretty thing,” he greets me, his voice deep and soft. I smile up at him shyly, bottom lip caught between my teeth. “Are you going to be a good little lass while I slip my big cock inside you?” I nod, promising him I will be. 

He balances me in the circle of one arm while the other unties his apron, letting it drop. He makes quick work of his breeches, pulling forth an impressively large member by human standards. He stokes its length with one hand, studying my face. “What do you think of that, girl?”

“That’s really big.” I reach one hand out tentatively, caressing the flare of his head. He smiles at me, his breath picking up speed. “There’s a girl. Let’s get this rod into your cunt.”

He carries me over to a workbench, one arm sweeping aside the hammers and bellows, making a space for me. Settled on my back with my tail dangling over the edge of the table, I am just at the height of the smith’s hip, allowing him perfect access. He leans over me, thrusting one finger between my legs. “So wet already!” I giggle as his beard tickles my breasts. He ducks his head momentarily to suck at one of my nipples, his finger pulsing within me. Pulling away, he grasps his cock with one hand. He uses the other to spread me, his eyes intent on my sex as he pushes himself inside, my walls stretching to accommodate him. He continues his slide in until I feel his balls against me, and there he pauses, heaving a sigh. “That’s a good cunt, that is.”

His thrusts are even and powerful, his hands holding my knees apart and open as me fucks me. Aside from his labored breathing, he is completely silent, and I follow his example, fists gathered demurely under my chin. I can tell he is nearly finished when a something clatters from a shelf behind him, and he jumps, twisting his upper body toward the sound, cock still buried between my legs. I strain to peer around his hulking form, but I can see the slight girl that stands by the inside edge of the stall, her large grey eyes taking us in. 

“Papa, I found Kern. He was by the chicken woman’s stall again.” I hear barking from the other side of the canvas, and I assume the smith’s camp is just beyond it. The girl’s head tilts to the side, her eyes resting on me. “What are you doing, Papa?”

“Just having myself a fuck, Liotta. Daddy’s cock needs a cunt sometimes, and your mother would kill me if I used yours. Run along and play now.” The girl nods once, disappearing behind the stall. 

As if nothing had happened, the smith turns his attention back to me, picking up his rhythm once again. In a few heartbeats he is finished, his final thrust slamming his seed deep within me. He sighs as he withdraws, using his fingers to milk the last few drops from his cock onto me. He tucks himself away efficiently, before reaching down to pick me up. “Many thanks, sweet girl. Keep that come warm for me.” He winks, walking back towards the patiently waiting minotaurs.


	66. Chapter 66

66.

The herd completes its other purchases: a small cask of incredibly strong spirits and a new length of braided rope, and I am given as pay for each item in turn. We make our way toward the exit, the going slow as dusk settles and the crowds thicken, bar wenches slipping through gaps in the tightly packed space. Each waitress is an emissary from a distiller’s stall, each armed with a coin purse and a tray of small earthen cups. The competition between the vendors is obvious from their choice in representative—each girl is more beautiful and scantily clad than the last. I watch as one of them, a brunette with incredibly long legs, taps a man on the shoulder. He turns to her, and they begin speaking, his gesturing seemingly indicating his lack of money. She leans forward to whisper in his ear, pulling the thin strip of leather encircling her chest down as she does, releasing a firmly round breast. Mesmerized, he reaches up to squeeze it. Shortly after, his coin is proffered, the drink consumed, and she is gone again, leather strap back in place.

I watch many such interactions as we weave through the bazaar. Children and dogs dart between the minotaur’s feet, and music begins from the far end of the street.

A flash of red in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I snap my head and take in a man in a sleek business suit of deep navy, his black hair falling over the frames of his glasses. But it is not the man that interests me. It is his companion, a girl just a bit younger than I am. A _foxgirl_. I curl my fingers into a loose fist and gently knock it against Minos’ chest as fast as I can. “Minos Minos Minos, look!” He looks down at me, following my gaze through the crowd. “Ah, well spotted, Lia. Shall we ask them if they want to play?” I look up at him and nod vigorously.

With Minos in the lead, the herd changes direction, veering right to intercept the man. He is devoting all of his attention to his armful of fox, whispering to her gently as he points out the stalls. He doesn’t notice our approach, until he is forced to stop short by a solid wall of minotaur.

“Oh, hello there,” the man says as he looks up at us. “Oh, Cuma look, they have a fox kit, too!” Cuma shyly buries herself in the crook of his neck, but her eyes are locked on me. I smile gently at her, my tail flicking back and forth. “A pleasure to meet you all. My name is Mr. Takashi. This here is Cuma.”

“I am Minos,” Minos replies. I can feel his subtle amusement at the confidence of this stranger. “And this is my herd. This is Lia, our slavegirl. She’s the one that spotted your Cuma. Would you be interested in joining us this evening Mr. Takashi? I’m sure it would do the girls well if they got to know one another.”

“I am honored by your invitation, Minos-san. Cuma and I would be more than happy to join you.”

“Excellent.”


	67. Chapter 67

67.

The small cask of spirits proves to last longer than I had expected, the contents apparently found to be exceedingly effective. The bulls and Mr. Takashi laugh uproariously as they detail their lives for one another. Mr. Takashi explains that he resides on an airship, the mobile headquarters of his banking company. The minotaurs in turn relate to him their exploits, and Takashi listens enraptured. I bounce on my heels to stroke up and down the length of Naoth’s cock, thinking about the strange and unlikely population of the clearing.

When dinner is finished with, attention turns to Cuma and I. The other foxgirl sits perched on one knee of her master, clinging close to his chest. He leans down to murmur to her, and my ears swivel to catch his words.

“Do you want to play some with Lia? It would make me very happy if you did.”

She squirms in his grasp, nodding slightly. “Okay.”

He sets her down on the ground, and she remains facing him, the tip of her tail flicking nervously through the grass. Naoth grips my hips tightly as he finishes, throwing his head back and lowing. 

Mr. Takashi points toward us, murmuring to Cuma. “Go on, sweetheart, they’re big but they won’t hurt you. I want you to do everything the bulls ask of you, okay? Be a good girl for Sensei.”

Cuma makes her way hesitantly toward us, and Naoth thrusts deeply within me, drawing a gasp from my lips. I can feel it as he fills me with his seed. Cuma stands warily between the bull’s knees, her hands drawn up in loose fists by her mouth. 

Lifting me off his cock, he holds my thighs in his hands and shifts my body until I am cradled back against him, my legs spread wide. “Come here, little kit,” he murmurs to Cuma. The other foxgirl edges closer, until I can feel her warm breath ghosting across my skin. “There’s a good girl. I want you to lick my come out of Lia’s pussy. Can you do that for me?” Cuma nods, her hands falling to her sides. 

I watch her head dip between my legs, and then I can feel her small tongue against me, laving at my opening. I can’t suppress my moan, letting my head fall back against the minotaur’s chest. “Oh, there’s a good girl,” Naoth praises her, his voice soft. Cuma looks up at him, her eyes bright, color rising to her cheeks. Immediately she is back at work, her strokes growing more eager. I gasp as she works the tip of her tongue into me, and my shuddering begins to provide her with Naoth’s seed. 

His fingers holding me securely, he leans down to whisper in my ear. “I forbid you from coming.” I whine in response, but his words serve only to heat my blood further. 

I begin to struggle more and more as Cuma works at my flesh, her small teeth grazing over my sex. I arch my back and plead to Naoth for release, but he is silent. His cock lies insistently at the small of my back, throbbing with his pulse. 

Eventually Naoth grows tired of his game, and he tells Cuma to stop. She steps back from us, wiping her lips with the back of one hand. Naoth readjusts me, plunging his cock deep into my ass. I cry out, but manage to obey his order. He is ready enough to require no thrusting—he immediately spills deep inside of me, and when he is finished I am told to join Cuma in the grass. 

At Theus’ instruction, Cuma sits down and reclines on her hands, while I settle between her spread legs. She is nervously silent again, but I can feel her excitement at my proximity. My eyes lock with hers and I smile, unspoken thoughts passing between us. Her body relaxes under mine.

The bulls speak at random, ordering me around Cuma’s body. When Rigel instructs me to, I slip two of my fingers inside of her, gently massaging upwards. My thumb pressing into her clit, I fuck her gently at first, and then more rapidly as she begins to pant. I duck my head to taste her skin, sucking at her erect nipples. 

“Lia,” Erebus calls across the clearing. “I want you to talk to her like we talk to you.” I heave a breath, words spilling into my head as my cheeks darken. 

“Do as he says, Lia.” The voice is Minos’, and I look up to see his eyes watching me intently, one of his hands fisting his cock. He sees me eyeing it, and he laughs. “You can have this when you’ve earned it. I want to hear you.”

I take a deep breath, my attention returning to Cuma. I try my best to imagine myself in her place, wondering what the minotaurs feel as they use me. Cuma gasps as I thrust my fingers deeper, and I use the reaction to my advantage. “Do you like that...little slut?” I ask her, my voice stumbling over the words.

“Good girl,” Minos rumbles, and I realize how much he is enjoying this.

“What a sweet little pussy,” I tell her, moving to straddle one of her thighs. “I can feel you leaking all over my hand. Can you feel me?” I rock my hips, spreading wetness across her skin. 

The thought springs unbidden to my mind, and before I can think it through, I let go. The piss spills from me, soaking Cuma. She moans breathily as it runs between her legs, and I pant open-mouthed as the blood leaves my fingers. I begin to understand the minotaurs a little better. 

“Fuck,” Minos swears between gritted teeth, and I look up to see him spilling in his own hand. I smile at him.

“What a desperate little thing you are.” I address Cuma as I finish pissing. “So excited just to have another slave relieve herself on you.”

“Th-thank you Lia-chan,” Cuma whines, her hips shuddering upward to meet my thrusts. “May I come please?”

“Wait,” Arietis stops us. He comes over and arranges us, both of us seated and leaning back, our legs spread and our pussies pressed together. “Move around a little. See how that feels.” Cuma and I both rotate our hips slightly, and simultaneously gasp in response. Arietis smiles, satisfied with himself, and returns to his seat. 

Cuma and I cling tightly to each other, my wetness grinding into her own. Over her shoulder, I can see her Sensei, cock in hand, stroking himself frantically. Overstimulated and shaking, it isn’t long until I am begging the minotaurs once more. “Please,” I gasp raggedly. “Please, may I come please!”

“Not yet, Lia. The more you ask, the longer you will wait.”

I groan, barely hearing Mr. Takashi chime in. “That goes for you as well, Cuma.”

Her eyes burning into mine, our mouths stretched wide, we continue to rut against one another. Cuma reaches for my hand with her own, and our fingers interlace. Her grip is tight, grounding me. I hang on for dear life. I am faintly aware of her Sensei coming to stand over us, and I register the sensation of his come as it is painted across our bodies.

Minos’ words cut through my haze. “Come for me, Lia.”

I realize her Sensei must have given his consent as well, because we explode against one another, each pouring forth our own fountain of liquid. Mr. Takashi squats beside us, supporting our backs with his hands. It is a long moment as I ride out my orgasm, short spasms jolting my body against Cuma’s. 

When I recover, I can feel her tongue on my neck, lapping at the sweat beaded there. I mewl in response, my hand weakly gripping her hip. Mr. Takashi moves back to his place among the minotaurs, and they watch us distractedly as their discussion moves on to the distribution of villages throughout the forest. 

Cuma and I lick each other clean, not missing an inch. Her mouth is warm under my own, and I can taste the flavor of Naoth lingering there. I am carefully gentle as I move between her legs, ensuring I don’t apply too much pressure. She sighs in pleasure, the sound just loud enough to reach my ears. 

I am sad when Mr. Takashi tells Cuma that they have to leave. Theus lifts me into his arms as we watch them go, my head falling sleepily against his shoulder. As the bulls settle down for the night, he takes me to a soft patch of grass, laying me down gently. He lifts one of my legs and pushes the length of his cock into me, murmuring into my hair. “You were such a good girl today, sweetheart. Go to sleep now. I’ve got you.”

I quickly dip down below the edge of sleep, not even awake long enough to feel him come.


	68. Chapter 68

68.

We spend the next several days moving westward, Minos explaining to me that we must range the bordering lands a little to ensure no danger is threatening the minotaur’s territory. I listen with interest as he describes how the herds of the forest protect their own regions, each hunting ground overlapping enough to encourage trading and the sharing of information. 

On the fourth day of the journey, there is a marked difference in the forest around us. Short pillars of rough stone rise from the ground every few paces, their exteriors mostly covered in moss. The soil is rockier, and the grasses of our own forest fall away to be replaced by a short scrub of lavender and sage. The air is fragrant with it.

Just after lunch, Minos brings us to a halt. Lifting his head, he breathes deeply, scenting the air. “This is the border.” He nods in either direction, indicating to the others that they should spread out. “Go remark the boundary. We’ll camp here a few nights to make sure it is strong.”

As the other bulls stride away, I am left standing beside him. I pounce on his leg playfully, and he looks down smiling. 

“Do you want to help us, Lia? You are part of the herd now, and when another herd scents our borders they should be able to smell us all.”

“Yes! How do I help?”

“Well,” he laughs, his hand wrapping around his cock. “I’ll show you.” Planting his legs wide, he aims at the ground and begins to piss. 

“Oh,” I giggle. “I can do that.”

I position myself similarly beside him, spreading myself with my fingertips. I push hard, and my urine arcs away from me. Minos looks down at me approvingly. “Good girl,” he says.


	69. Chapter 69

69.

On our second night, another herd stumbles on our camp. After wary introductions of the alphas, the herds decide to share the clearing for the night. 

As is standard, I am offered to their alpha, a bull with a light brown pelt named Eraen. 

“Thank you for your generosity,” he replies to Minos as they sit together beside the fire, “But my herd satiates me well enough.”

Minos’ cock twitches against me in surprise. “Your herd?”

“Yes. Do you not use your bulls to meet your needs?”

“No,” Minos replies. “No, we have Lia for that.”

“You all rely on her?” The other alpha lets out a short laugh. “I cannot imagine being so patient. No, my herd works differently. I am entitled to them all, and each other bull may make use of anyone below them. Only our omega is without that privilege. He is allowed only to serve.”

“I see,” Minos says. “I suppose that is convenient.”

“It works very well for us. Our hierarchy is constantly changing—should one bull feel entitled to use another above him, he can try to subdue him. If he is successful, their ranks shift.”

“Do you still rape the villages in your territory?”

“Oh yes,” Eraen nods. “It is not that we do not take women. Just yesterday we captured a human huntress and had our way with her. But we do not take slaves. We simply do not need them. Here, let me show you.” The alpha searches through the minotaurs in the clearing for a moment, his eyes settling on one. “Searth! Come here.”

As the other bull approaches, Eraen introduces him. “This is Searth, my beta.”

Minos reaches up to him, and they each clasp the other’s forearm. “Well met, Searth.”

Eraen points at the ground between his legs, and the beta kneels immediately. “Suck my dick.”

As the beta goes to work, Eraen looks at Minos. “You have to admit, it is convenient.”

“Indeed,” Minos says, nodding thoughtfully. “Still, I think I will stick to fucking my slave. Speaking of, spread that pussy for me Lia. I am in need of a piss.”

 

Later in the evening, I am in Dionysus’ lap as he strokes slowly in and out of my ass, listening to the exploits of the other herd. The bulls laugh together, but my attention is elsewhere.

Across the clearing, one of the members of Eraen’s herd is returning from the bushes. He approaches another bull, who is sitting with Haenr and Taurn. Wordlessly, he kneels beside him, forcing him to the ground. The bulls of my herd look on in shock as the new arrival positions the other minotaur with his chest and knees against the ground, before plunging into his ass. The other bull makes no move to resist, and I listen once more as the bull beside Dionysus explains to those of my herd around him. 

“That is Vaeln fucking Merik over there. Vaeln is fourth in command, and Merik is only two spots away from omega. He has no choice but to submit. That’s the nice thing about our system—if you’re in the mood for a rough fuck, you pick someone one spot below you. That makes things interesting. But if you just want a quick go at it and you’re high up enough you can pick someone far below you. That’s the privilege that comes with rank.”

I watch as Vaeln turns his head to talk to Taurn, likely explaining the system to them as well. Slowly around the clearing, the culture of the other herd is shared, and more demonstrations are given, lower bulls being bent over by their higher ranking counterparts.

Fascinated as they are, my bulls stick to using me, and I make my nightly rounds. Thaetr has me last, and I bed down for the night with his body curled protectively around me. Having napped in Minos’ arms while he walked the border all day, it takes me a long time to fall asleep, and the fire is long out before my eyes begin to grow heavy. 

Just beyond us, a bull from the other herd reclines on a thick bed of lavender, his breathing even with his sleep. From the corner of my vision movement flickers, and I watch in silence as another bull rises from the ground, making his way toward us. I recognize him as Merik. 

He stops short of the bull sleeping beside us, and spreads his thighs to kneel between them. The sleeping minotaur is brought awake by Merik’s initial thrust, his eyes snapping open. But he remains dutifully silent as Merik has his way. “Omega slut,” Merik whispers. 

When he is finished, Merik returns to his sleeping place. I watch as the omega’s hand finds his own cock, bringing himself over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 69...heheheh


	70. Chapter 70

70.

When Minos is satisfied with the western border, we begin to make our way home, back to the familiar parts of the forest. 

Several days later, we are just breaking camp for the morning when an resounding roar splits the skies above us. Before any of the bulls can react, a dragon has landed in our midst. He is considerably smaller than Goreth, and his scales are solidly green, an iridescent emerald that sends the sunlight shattering in a million directions. 

I duck behind Saegr’s leg to hide as the drake swings his head around, his eyes scanning the minotaurs. “I am looking for the alpha, the bull Minos.”

“I am Minos,” he says as he steps forward, bringing himself too close to the dragon for my tastes. “What business have you with my herd?”

“I am Anket, son of Goreth. I am a collector. I hunt the lands to claim a female from each species, but the foxgirls have continued to elude me. When I last visited my father, I heard tell of Lia, your leal slave. I could not help but seek you, to ask if I might make use of her and add her claiming to my collection.”

“I see.” Minos nods, considering the dragon. “You may indeed have a go at her. But not without price.”

Anket tilts his serpentine head to one side, his eyes glittering. “Reasonable. What is her cost then?”

“A dragon whistle.”


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift for Elia.

71.

After Anket has left, Minos explains his rationale to the rest of the herd.

“A dragon whistle binds itself to the dragon that serves it. When blown, no matter how far, the bound will hear it and must return to the one who summoned him. Such a whistle is a vastly powerful weapon—with it, we have an invaluable safeguard.”

The herd agrees it is a good idea. And moreover, a trade entirely to their advantage. I can’t argue, as I am usually gifted when I could be used as currency. 

 

Another day passes before Anket returns. Once more, he drops into the camp without warning, this time at midday. I can see him eyeing Saegr’s kill, but he wisely refrains from asking if he might share in the meat. 

Minos approaches the drake, but no words pass between them. Anket merely lifts a forepaw to drop something small and silver into the minotaur’s outstretched palm.

Anket takes me several paces into the trees, out of sight of the herd. I feel safe enough—I know that one shout will summon the bulls to my side. The dragon wastes no time. Unceremoniously, he tackles me from behind as I break into a small glade. Snarling, he turns me over roughly, pinning me beneath his massive form. My gaze steals down between his hindquarters, where his cock hangs thick and heavy, but only just larger than the minotaurs’. He sees me eyeing it, and his answering laugh is full of a condescending grace.

“That’s right kit, get an eyeful.” His voice resonates through my chest, sinuously rich. Against my will, I can feel the moisture beginning to leak from between my thighs. “I’m going to tear that cunt of yours to shreds. And I would caution you against calling for your masters,” he whispers, lowering his head until it hovers a hair's breadth above mine. “I have been known to loose my focus when fucking my prey. The results tend to be less than pleasant. It’s never enjoyable to have to finish inside a corpse.”

He laughs as my eyes widen fractionally, flexing the muscles in his groin. 

Settling into a predator’s crouch, a rumbling begins to emanate from deep within him, and a strange heat permeates the air between us. The air in my lungs tastes of smoke, although there is none to be seen around me. 

When he plunges forward the fire sears through me instantly, radiating outward toward my fingertips. The feeling is intoxicating, and I arch my back to drive him deeper. “Yes, there we go,” Anket murmurs above me. “Can you feel that little slut?” I nod, whimpering. 

“That,” he growls, thrusting powerfully, “That is what it is to lay a dragon.”

His talons tear at the earth on either side of my head as he has his way with me, his fire rippling through my body, every cell an ember. It isn’t painful—not exactly. The presence of him pounding through my bloodstream, I can taste the old magic of the forest on my lips. Foreign words fill my mouth as he forces himself farther and farther in, the soft scales of his cock stroking my insides until I am at the breaking point. But still I feel the tension building in him, and I know I am to wait. 

It is a long time before he is ready, but I am more than honored to hover obediently at the precipice, writhing beneath him in time with his thrusts. Aside from his cock buried deep within me, he makes little physical contact. His gaze is directed directly ahead, although his feral snarl reveals his intent. Only once, he dips his head to acknowledge my presence, his tongue darting out to lick hungrily at my breast and up my neck. His deep-seated growling grows louder as he tastes the sweat slicking my skin, and it is only then do I realize how close I am to being a meal. Somehow, the immediacy of the danger has me throwing my head back, straining my legs open wider.

All at once, the energy roiling through me rushes inward, centering itself between my legs, quickly reaching critical mass. My body strains and I cry out savagely as the dragon’s seed floods into me. It is unbearably hot, burning me from the inside out. His eyes fixed solidly on me, he thrusts forward a few more times, pushing it deeper. 

Before I can process it, he is gone. The wind buffets the tall grass across my face, the air painfully cold as it blows across the insides of my parted thighs. I cry out in misery—the tension is still present within me, my hold on it never lessened. I struggle to comprehend the panicked abandonment that swallows me, the loss of everything that a moment ago claimed every fiber of my being. I know instinctually that the only cure can be my release, but I am powerless.

My head swimming, my vision blurs the shape that lurches to a stop over me, filling my sight with warmth, the absence of the intense heat of heartbeats ago. I am underwater, but I can hear something familiar being repeated like a mantra, and I know, distantly, that it is my name.

A pressure enfolds me, and in the gentle heat of it, a hand reaches between my thighs. 

Immediately, the floodgates are opened, and everything that the dragon poured into me is released. I struggle to breathe as every ounce of my consciousness drains out of me. I heave a breath when it is gone.

And then I am under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this orgasm a metaphor for the end of this semester?
> 
> Don't be ridiculous...


	72. Chapter 72

72.

When I awake, I am nestled into Minos’ arms, safe and warm. 

My eyes blink open slowly to take him in, his face taking up every corner of my vision. His expression is soft but concerned, and I yawn languidly to reassure him that I am okay. He smiles, rubbing his nose against mine.

It is then that I register that it night has fallen. The rest of the herd is finishing up the evening meal, and the alpha offers me a morsel of rabbit. I swallow it gratefully, opening my mouth eagerly for the next piece. Minos laughs softly as I impress him with my ravenous hunger, and even I am surprised at how much I eat. I can feel the energy slowly filling my body again, starting fresh after being burned clean and empty. When I am finished with the meat, Minos settles me between his legs and allows me to suck his cock while his fingers card gently through my hair. I lay my tongue flat against his shaft and hum deep in my throat, vibrating against him. He breathes deeply, too proud to moan. 

No words pass between us as we settle for the night, but the silence is somehow more comforting. His cock comes to rest firmly between my thighs, pressed defensively against my opening. I moan softly and rock my hips to rub my heat against it. He sighs, sinking one hand into the hair at the nape of my neck and taking a firm hold.

He fucks me noiselessly, relentlessly, and I have never felt more loved. With every thrust he grinds against my clit, and before he is done we are both drenched in my release. Before he comes, he pulls me away from him by my hair, forcing my head down, directing me toward his cock. I wrap my lips around him as he explodes, my mouth instantly filled. 

Despite being unconscious for a considerable portion of the day, I have no trouble falling asleep. Minos’ warmth is all around me, and I curl into his chest, hoping desperately I will be able to start the next day the same way I finished this one.


	73. Chapter 73

73.

When I wake something warm is splashing down on my shoulder. I turn and find the morning sunlight streaming down on me from around the form of a bull. From the scent, I can tell it is Raem, his piss falling onto my skin. 

“Morning beautiful,” he says, smiling down at me. He adjusts his aim, pushing his hips forward slightly to let the stream of his urine land between my parted thighs. I gasp, but remain still, looking up at him from beneath my lashes. He finishes, one hand still stroking along his length. “Come here, baby girl. I dreamt all night about ramming my dick into that tight ass of yours.” He hoists me easily, perching me on his hip as he moves over toward a convenient outcropping of granite. Seating himself, he settles me in his lap facing outward, his erect cock between my thighs.

“Mmm,” he hums against my neck, brushing my hair aside. “I can feel that warm pussy radiating. Is my little kit in need of her morning piss as well?”

“Yes, Sir,” I pant breathily, arching my back for him. He strokes a finger along my spine, the other hand pulling gently at my tail. 

“Go ahead then, sweetheart. Let me feel you.”

With his permission, I let go, soaking the base of his shaft. He growls contentedly, deep in his chest. 

“Fuck, there’s a good girl,” he quips, mussing my ears. “Now let’s get some cock inside you.”


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gift to many, but foremost to Rose1724 and CABRALFAN27

74.

“Do you smell that?” Eros’ chest rumbles against me as he speaks, and I turn my head as far as I can to catch the scent. A faint tang of iron blooms on the black of my tongue.

“Blood,” Orion nods.

“And a ready female,” Haenr chimes in.

“Aye.” Eros snorts.

A few more paces and the three minotaurs, walking at the front of the herd, come to a stop before an ancient maple. Among its snarled roots lays a foxgirl. My eyes take in every detail—her short, sandy hair, her full breasts, the blood trickling down the inside of her thigh. She lays motionless, but straining my ears forward, I can just make out her shallow breathing. Small bruises encircling her hips mark where fingers once pressed deeply, and her parted lips are cracked and dry. 

Minos pushes forward to stand between Eros and Haenr. I watch his face darken as his eyes appraise the girl.

The herd begins to gather around us as Minos moves carefully to her side, kneeling among the twisted roots. He pulls her limp body up to lean against him, accepting a waterskin when Taur proffers his. Gently, he pours a thin stream between her cracked lips. Moving his hand downward, he lets the cold water fall over her chest, and the chill of it finally brings her awake.

She gasps softly, her eyes fluttering open. Eros jostles me softly into a more comfortable position. “Whoever did this crossed a line.”

I tilt my head back to look up at the underside of his jaw. “What do you mean, Eros?”

“We might abuse our slaves, bruise them, mark them, claim them with piss and seed and sometimes blood, but no half decent slaveowner would treat a slave with such disregard and then leave her for dead. Whoever did this to her has no right to keep her.”

“But Eros, she is a foxgirl.” I shift to look down at her, pale and fragile in Minos’ arms. “She is bound to her captors the same way I am to you. She may hate them, but she cannot help but serve and obey.”

“We’ll see about that.” Eros slips a hand through my hair to grasp the back of my neck, shifting the line of my sight a fraction of an inch. “Look at the way Minos is looking at her. I’m not so sure he’s ready to accept that.”

I am about to respond, to argue that such ancient laws cannot be violated, but she begins to come to, her body curling in towards Minos. She moans softly, and Minos’ cock hardens in response, growing sizably. But he is gentle as he holds her, bringing the waterskin to her lips once again.

She drinks deeply as the herd looks on in silence, the circle of watchful minotaurs taking on a reverently protective air. 

When she is satisfied, Minos settles her more comfortably against him, one of his knees planted in the earth, her reclining body laid against his arm. She eyes his erect cock, the mockery of a smile touching her lips. “I hope that’s not for me.”

“No, sweetheart.” His voice is gentle, but loud enough for all of us to hear. “Tell us what happened to you.”

She heaves a sigh, but the intake of air has her wincing, a few fingers flying to her ribs. Minos’ expression darkens. “The ancient laws have bound me to humans. A fate that every foxgirl knows is a dire one… I should have listened.” Her eyes close momentarily, her expression torturously resigned. “They have been playing a never-ending game with me since I was bound. They fuck me, hurt me, beat me until I lose consciousness, and then when I am out they retreat into the forest, following their prey. When I wake, the binding is pulling on me, and I have no choice but to be lead back to them. I’ve tried so hard to ignore it, but it hurts worse than any broken bone. If I move away from them, I can feel something inside me...tearing. I become blinded by the pain. So I return to them, and the cycle repeats.”

“Well, it is not going to happen again.” Minos’ voice is flint. 

“It is not that simple—”

Her voice chokes off as the ferns across the clearing begin to tremble. They part as four hunters push their way through, the arrowheads on their throwing spears flashing. Their leathers are streaked with dried blood, and their faces are windburnt and unforgiving. They make no move closer, rooted with heavy stances and clenched fists. 

The man nearest to us speaks first. “Riet. Come.” 

I can see the terror flashing in the foxgirl’s eyes, but she begins to sit up, pulling herself to her feet. Before she can escape, Minos’ arms are around her, holding her tightly against him. He stands with her in his arms, turning to face the men. “You have been relieved of your claim.”

The man scoffs. “Okay, minotaur, whatever you say. Your size will do nothing to sway the power of the old laws. Have at her if that is what you want. But you cannot break her bond. The forest will not allow it.”

Another one of the men speaks, growling as he massages himself through his leathers. “We summoned you, slut. I have need of you. Get over here.”

Riet struggles in Minos’ arms, turning her face into his chest while her entire body shakes.

“Now!”

The command echoes in the clearing, the birds above us silenced. The tense silence is broken by a broken sob, and Riet looks over her shoulder, her teeth clenched, tears streaming over her cheeks. “Please,” she begs Minos hoarsely. “Please don’t let me go.”

“I won’t.” He turns her face back toward his body, taking a step backward toward the herd. His next words are for Theus, a low rumble that I strain to hear, missing his words. 

Minos turns, striding back into the forest the way we came. Eros turns to follow him, several more of the bulls closing in on either side. The men behind us begin shouting, and I can hear Riet fighting through the pain as we leave them behind. Minos walks quickly, and the rest of us struggle to keep up. He seems intent on putting as much distance as possible between us and the men. 

I understand once the screams begin to echo through the trees.

Minos comes to a sudden halt, turning back towards us. He beckons the minotaurs into a tight knot, the bulls surrounding him and Eros facing outward. When Riet begins to scream he lays a hand across her mouth, muffling the sound. He leans down to murmur to her as her tears leak into his fur. “I know, sweet one, I know it hurts. It’s almost over.”

And all at once, it is over. Riet grows quiet, her body relaxing. She sags against Minos, exhausted from her efforts. The forest around us is silent. 

Soon after, the other minotaurs rejoin us. They do not speak, and their faces reveal nothing, but some of them are splattered with blood.

 

We settle for the night only a few paces away, the minotaurs making nests among the tall grass of a meadow. The bulls are grouped more tightly than is normal, and no one asks for me. I am brought immediately to Minos, who sits hidden in the grass with Theus, a half-conscious Riet curled in the alpha’s lap. 

Theus settles me between his legs, but his cock lies soft and hidden behind his loincloth. “Lia,” Minos addresses me, his voice smooth and deep. “I wanted to speak with you.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“You are part of this herd now, and you have earned a degree of say in its composition. When we killed Riet’s captors, her binding was transferred to us. She belongs to the herd now.” He looks down at her, and she holds his gaze steadily. “I am interested in keeping her. But I wanted to know how that would sit with you.”

I bite my lip, studying the other foxgirl. A hundred thoughts begin swirling into my head all at once—would Minos still use me? Would she make a fun playmate? Will she be nice to me? Or would she try to become the herd’s favorite? But then my gaze shifts to Minos. He is looking back at me, and I immediately know that I don’t have to worry. That he will take care of me.

“Yes,” I nod, my voice quiet. “Let’s keep her.”


	75. Chapter 75

75.

I am making my way back through the undergrowth toward the clearing, the breakfast smells of roasting rabbit making my mouth water appreciatively. When I asked to use the bushes, Minos said to not wander far, but I could tell he wasn’t worried—the warm morning sunlight filters serenely through the trees, and the forest is hazy with the luxurious warmth. 

I hear heavy footsteps just in front of me, and peer through a high stand of ferns to see Kratos, cock in hand. His morning piss is long and leisurely, and I am about to step forward to ask if he has any use of me. Before I can move, Bacchus appears from the direction of camp, one hand moving toward his own member. He settles in a wide stance beside Kratos, and the two minotaurs greet each other, commenting on the warmth of the morning.

“I don’t know about you,” Bacchus begins, massaging the last few drops from his cock. “But I am worried about our newest acquisition.”

Kratos frowns. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, look at what Lia has done to us. She is our greatest weakness. I love her dearly. I would go to the ends of the earth to protect her. And that is a dangerous thing. Minos especially—he is so invested in her. And I worry that it is going to be more of the same with Riet. To be sure, she is beautiful, and easy on the cock as well, but I fear she may become another liability for us.”

Kratos shakes his head in reply, crossing his arms and leaning against the trunk of a nearby ash tree. “But tell me honestly—would you rather have never had Lia? Say what you will, and you are right of course, but how could you deny what she is to us? I don’t know about you, but I only ever meant to use her. I think that’s what we all expected. But she has changed us, Bacchus. We are a stronger herd for her being part of us. How could you deny her that, even for a moment?”

“I don’t know,” Bacchus sighs, massaging his jaw thoughtfully. “I suppose I am merely worried. What if Riet does to me what Lia has?”

“Then you will have twice the joy that Lia brings you.”

“You’re right. Come on, let’s go find our little plaything. I bet she’s wet and waiting to be fucked.”

My head spinning, I sprint silently in a wide arc back to the clearing.


	76. Chapter 76

76.

Riet’s first days with the herd are nothing like my own were. For the first several no one is allowed use of her, and even Minos abstains. Thankfully, nothing changes in my daily routine, and I can feel the other foxgirl’s eyes on me as I serve the bulls, bending to their every whim. During our days’ journeys, I am bound to one of the herd as always, but Riet walks, sticking close to the alpha. She is extremely quiet, clearly uncertain of her standing with her new masters.

During a midmorning break on the second day, after dutifully swallowing down his piss, I ask Minos if he intends on making her serve them as I do. 

“Of course,” Minos replies, his gaze settling on the bushes where she had disappeared a moment ago. “In due time. I am waiting for the marks of the men to be gone from her. Once she is completely healed, we can begin training her. The bond for her is a traumatic thing. I want her to know that as much as we will use her, we will always care for her as well.”

“Minos...I’m worried she won’t like me.”

“What?” He looks down at me incredulously. “Oh, Lia.” Minos kneels beside me, brushing a lock of hair away from my face. “Tell you what, why don’t you sleep with her tonight? Alone, away from any of us. See how you two get along. Does that sound good?”

“Yes,” I mumble, still nervous.

“And you have my permission to do whatever you want with her. Tonight and forever—as long as you both belong to us you are free to play however you like with each other. Maybe next mating season it won’t be so bad when we leave you.”

“Yes, that’s true. Okay, I will try to make her feel safe.”

“There’s my girl. Now why don’t you go see Theus. He’s looking like he could use a good fuck.”


	77. Chapter 77

77.

As darkness falls, Riet and I make our way together to the edge of the meadow, settling among a thicket of wildflowers. We smile shyly at one another, folding ourselves until we are both sitting, my head tilted back to look up at her. It strikes me once more how beautiful she is—her short, sandy hair framing her face, her full breasts and hips joining together at her slim waist, sloped shoulders contrasting with sharp collarbones. Her eyes are a paler green than mine, the color of a forest pool hung with lichen. She smiles at me, her tail flicking.

“So…” I start hesitantly, my eyes straying from her face. “How do you like being part of the herd?”

“It’s far better than what I had before,” she sighs. “But I’m not entirely sure yet. I guess I’ll be able to answer that better when they start using me.” There is a short pause before she speaks again. “Does it...hurt? Because they’re so big? I mean, you’re even smaller than I am, but I just can’t figure out…”

“Minos told me that foxgirls were made to serve, so we adapt well to whatever is needed of us. It kind of hurts at first, but the bond makes it feel so good. Being closer to any of them, even just by that much—it’s like you can feel your mind rewarding you. You just, want to do anything that will make them happy. I would do anything they asked of me, which is kind of scary, but I know that they love me. They take very good care of me.”

“How do you know that they love you?”

“Um…” I bite my lip, scowling. “I’m...not sure really. I know they do though. I can feel it I guess? I know that’s not a very good answer.”

“That’s okay. It was a complicated question.”

A moment more of silence passes before she speaks again.

“I just want my memories of my old bond to leave me. For so long I associated being owned and used with being mistreated. And all the while the old laws made me want to serve them, to be a good slave… It was so painful, to want that. But I want to make the minotaurs proud. I want to be good for them. I hope desperately that belonging to them will help me erase my old life. I see what you mean to them, how they care for you. They fuck you roughly and piss on you and call you worthless, but that is what is right between you. When the night is over they lick you clean and protect you. All my life, since the bond, I have craved that. I want so badly to please them so they will take care of me. I want to be loved for what I am.”

Her voice is soft, and I shift to meet her eyes. They are full of a painful longing, one I know all too well, but could not imagine being unfulfilled. Her gaze still locked with mine, her lips part gently. 

“I can see why they love you,” she whispers.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’re so dedicated to them. I know that there’s the bond and all that, but you are so good at what you do. And you’re radiant, Lia. I’m so worried about being compared to you. Even if it’s hard for me after what happened, I can feel my bond with them, too. I want them to like me. I want them to tell me I’ve been good for them…” She shivers momentarily, and I nod. She heaves another sigh. “I’m worried I’ll never be able to tailor myself to each of them like you have. You’re custom-fit. I’m a hand-me-down. And you’re so beautiful…”

I can feel my face warming under her intent gaze. Before I can reply, she leans forward to touch my cheek, her fingertips brushing against my flushed skin.

It happens all at once, but then her lips are on mine, and I can feel the slight marks where the skin of them is knitting itself back together. She begins to shift and I mirror her, until we are lying side by side, our legs tangling together. She weaves her fingers gently into my hair as she laps upward at my palette, and I moan breathily into her mouth. 

“Hey,” she pulls back from me slightly, her fragrant breath washing over my lips. “This is really weird, but will you help me with something?”

“Yeah?”

“So, those men I was following. They bred hunting dogs, and whenever their females whelped they made a game of making me feed the pups. So now…”

I can tell she is uncomfortable explaining the rest, but I understand immediately. Without another word, I lean in and trace my tongue delicately around one of her nipples. She gasps, arching her back to push closer. Taking her into my mouth, I suck at her gently, the flavor of her milk unfolding on my tongue. 

Her arms settle around me as I swallow mouthful after mouthful of the sweet liquid. Her hands caress my ears in a way only another foxgirl would understand to do, the rhythmic motion leaving me smoldering, desperate. I bring my hips closer to her, hesitant at first, but she pulls me up against her, fitting one of her legs between my own. She shudders as I rock against her, her hips reciprocating the motion. 

It is not until the first light of morning is turning the blades of grass around us a pale lavender that we finally fall asleep, still twined together. For the next fortnight, Minos insists that we bed down together, away from the bulls, and we quickly become inseparable. Awake long after the others, we tell each other of our lives before slavery, our eyes trained on the lips of the other. We spend many hours locked together, learning each other’s weak spots, our fingers memorizing every inch of skin. I tell her everything I know of the minotaurs, including the bulls’ individual preferences, and she listens intently, desperate to please them. 

Just before sunrise on the fourteenth day, Minos wakes us. He motions for Riet to stand. In one swift motion, he lifts her up and sinks her down onto his hard cock. She cries out softly, a note of desperation. 

I watch as he fucks her, gently by his standards, pulling her up and down the length of his shaft. She clings to him with white knuckles. When he comes he plunges deep inside of her, and only then can I hear her soft whimpering as she cries gently into his pelt: “Thank you, Sir, thank you, thank you.”


	78. Chapter 78

78.

Minos says that a storm is coming, and that the herd must take shelter. Birds sent from far-flung priestesses have been spreading word that the forest will not be protection enough from the terrible winds, and that creatures large and small must retreat underground.

We begin our search immediately for a place to stay. For two days, we walk briskly through the forest, and the bulls’ stress is evident in the rough grip of their hands and their tensed jaws. 

As the sun is falling on the second day, we stumble across the mouth of a yawning cavern, its entrance descending quickly into the earth, harboring a thick blackness in its depths. We camp for the night at the cave’s mouth. Most of the herd breaks into small hunting parties to stock up on meat for the next days. Even Riet and I are put to work, foraging for berries and nuts, weaving baskets together from dead grasses to hold our stores. 

By midmorning, after a sleepless night, the winds begin to rise. The sky darkens to a looming grey-purple, the clouds descending until they seem to mingle with the forest canopy. Supplies are hefted by the bulls, and Riet and I pile our arms high with our baskets. Together, Minos leads us into the cave.

As we walk deeper and deeper into the passageways, the air around us grows colder. Several of the bulls heft torches to keep back the blackness, and others carry armfulls of firewood for the center of camp. We walk for what feels like nearly an hour until one of the passages widens into a cavern, its ceiling vaulting unseen into the blackness. A gently murmuring stream of water flows from behind a rock near one wall, and after close inspection to ensure it is uninhabited, the herd decides it will be a good as any place to settle. 

A modest campfire is lit, and the food is stored deeper in the cave, the meat tucked into the cool recesses of stone beside the stream. Exhausted, the herd lays down to sleep, with Haenr taking the first watch. Riet curls up beside Raem, while I make my way toward Haenr, who sits on a boulder at the edge of the fire’s light, his eyes trained on the sleeping minotaurs. 

“Would you like to make use of me before I sleep, Sir?”

Haenr looks down at me and smiles. “What a good little slavegirl. And you’ll sleep so much better once you’re well-fucked.” He reaches down to pick me up, his strong hands lifting me from the cave floor. Without ceremony, he sinks me down on the length of his shaft, pulling a soft moan from my lips. 

When I am full of his come, he sends me off to get some rest. Arietis is sleeping close by, and as I snuggle close to his chest he stirs slightly, pulling me in. He buries his nose in my hair, taking a deep breath. 

Other than the small noises from the flowing water and the sleeping herd, all is quiet.


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are a gift for NewtGirl.

79.

After the herd begins to stir, we share a light meal of venison with the herd. Afterwards, Riet and I ask if we might be allowed to explore the cave. Minos hesitantly gives his permission, warning us to stick together. I know he will say yes to anything that means Riet and I becoming closer, so he lets us go.

Hand in hand, we wander into one of the smaller passages leading deeper underground. We walk slowly, neither of us speaking. After a time the passage begins to twist intricately, and we have to clamber over rocks and between stalagmites. Then the passageway widens again, and we find ourselves in a cave full of crystals. The ceiling and walls of the cavern are studded with brilliance, the purple and blue light from their bioluminescence glowing off our skin. Some of the crystals are larger than I am, half buried in the stone floor. Rivulets of water run between them, and when I dip my toes into the liquid I find it soothingly cool.

Turning to look at Riet, my breath is taken away. Her eyes are sparkling in the crystal’s glow, her pale fur soaking up the light. She turns to look at me and smiles, taking a half-step to close the gap between us.

Looking down at me, she tenderly runs the back of one finger along my cheek. “Hi there,” she whispers.

“Hi,” I squeak in reply.

She laughs softly, and I feel her other hand stroking at the apex of my thighs. “I see that face of yours. Do I make you wet little one?”

“Yes,” I moan softly, letting my eyes fall shut.

“Tell me,” she whispers, pressing her face into my hair as her fingers probe between my thighs. “I’ll tell you what I’m feeling if you do.”

“I,” I hesitate, and then she directs one of my hands to her sex, urging my fingers into her. She is as drenched as I am, and this encourages me. “I want to fuck you,” I pant.

She takes a sharp breath in response, moving her lips to my ear. “I want you to drink from me again. These last nights I have dreamed of your lips on my breast...sucking...”

“ _Mmmm_ ,” I reply as her thumb circles my clit. “Right there, please.”

“You like that?” she pulls back and cocks her head, biting her lip playfully.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop,” I whimper, working my fingers deeper inside of her. I stroke her inside wall the same way that Minos strokes mine, and she keens, pressing against me.

“I want to you to take a piss on me Lia,” Riet breathes, and I see the color rise to her cheeks. “I...I don’t know why I want it, but I want to feel your warmth rushing over me…”

My breath hitches in response, and together we struggle to the floor, positioning ourselves until Riet is cross-legged and I am straddling her hips, grinding down onto her.

“Oh, baby girl,” she moans quietly, pressing open-mouthed kisses along my neck. “I can feel how warm that pussy is against mine.”

“Yeah,” I pant, rolling my hips in a long, slow motion. She opens her mouth, breathing heavily.

I begin to piss for her, letting go slowly, wanting to drag it out. She gasps as the warm urine flows down over her pussy, pooling between her thighs. “There’s a girl,” she moans, carding her fingers through my hair. “Nice and slow. I want to feel it.”

One of my hands moves to her breast, my thumb skimming over her erect nipple. The piss still flowing from me, I lean forward to take it into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the hard point of flesh. She moans again, louder this time, her hips shuddering forward.

As I push the last drops of piss onto her skin, her milk rushes into my mouth. With one hand she cradles my head, holding me against her, while the other moves between my thighs. She fucks me tenderly as I drink from her, and when I feel the building pressure in my stomach reach the breaking point I whine, rocking my hips desperately.

“Come for me sweet girl,” she whispers, and I instantly come undone, my come spilling out over her hand. We repeat the process as I drain her other breast, until we are both soaked from the waist down.

When she is finished with me, I climb down from her lap, ducking my head between her thighs. Before she can say anything, my mouth is on her, my tongue licking her open. She throws her head back, her groans echoing off the walls of the cave. With one hand, she grips the back of my head, bringing me closer. I surge my tongue deep inside of her, licking upwards.

“Are you thirsty Lia?” I strain to look up at her, and the intensity of her eyes and the redness of her lips has me on the edge again. I nod eagerly, my mouth still working. “Alright then love, open that throat…”

I do as she asks just as she begins to pee, the liquid filling my mouth. The flavor is delicately sweet, and I swallow mouthful after mouthful graciously. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, she watches me, her expression full of lust.

When she is finished, her come follows quickly. I drink that eagerly as well, lapping every last drop from between her soft folds. She sighs contentedly, her fingers massaging my ears. I inch forward a bit to rest my head on her inner thigh, our eyes locked together.

When she speaks her voice is soft. “I always wanted a daughter. Someone to care for and protect. I have felt it since I was young. But never have I found someone I would want to bear children for. Certainly not those men. But now I have you.” Her soft smile is beautiful, and I blush in response.

“I don’t remember my mom,” I whisper. “I think she left when I was little. I only remember the trees—how they raised me and kept me safe. But they weren’t very good for snuggling.”

Riet laughs, pulling me up to her. She wraps her arms around me, touching her nose to mine.

“Fuck.”

The noise is a soft whisper, but the empty space of the cavern carries the sound. Our ears immediately perk up, straining to determine its origin.

I turn my head, searching, and then my eyes catch a flicker of movement. There, half hidden behind a pillar of rock, is a teenage boy, one hand working furiously over his cock. I nod slightly in his direction, and Riet’s gaze moves to find him, too.

“Show yourself human,” Riet calls.

The boy steps away from his hiding place, planting his feet apart as he continues to stroke himself. “You caught me,” he says calmly. “I can’t help myself. You two are so fucking hot.” He pauses, his jaw working as his hand moves faster. “I watched you fuck, pissing all over each other and licking each other’s cunts.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, but we’re going to go back to our herd now…” Riet says, rising to her feet and pulling me along with her.

“No, wait,” he pants, stepping toward us. “I want a turn. Not you, just her, the little one. I want to shove my dick into that tight little cunt of hers, all wet with piss. Come here, little girl, let me show you what a good fuck is like.”

Riet moves me behind her, her hand firm on my shoulder. “Stay away from us,” she warns, her voice darkening.

“Ha, right. Real scary, bitch. Fuck…” he says again, looking down at himself. Before he can help it, he is coming, the thick whiteness arcing to the floor. He pulls his hand along his length a few more times, thoughtfully. “Whatever,” he says, looking back up at us. “I had a good time. I’ll be back though. For her.” He points in my direction, and I duck back behind Riet’s legs. With that, he is striding away down one of the passageways.

We hurry in the opposite direction, back towards camp.


	80. Chapter 80

80\. 

We tell Minos everything, and I first watch his cock harden impressively as we tell him of our actions, and then the scowl on his face grow as we describe our interaction with the boy. 

“I’m glad you’re both safe,” he rumbles, “But I want you sticking close to camp. No more exploring the deep caverns. You belong to me, not to some pathetic human scum.” He sits back down on the rock he had risen from a few moments ago. “Now I want you both on your knees. Come suck my cock.”

We obey, settling between his legs. Both of us begin licking up the length of the minotaur’s shaft, and when we move back to its tip we let our lips touch, our tongues dancing together. Minos sighs, stroking our hair. “There are my good girls.”


	81. Chapter 81

81.

I wake suddenly in the night, my eyes snapping open to the darkness of the cave. Kratos is beside me, breathing slowly, still sound asleep. I sit up, disoriented from my dream, even though I cannot remember it. Its contents are right on the edge of my mind, but as I strain after them they retreat quickly, and I am left wondering what woke me.

Looking around the camp, I see the reassuring glow of the banked fire, as well as the hulking form of a minotaur sitting by its side. I recognize it as Menoetes, but despite being assigned to watch he has dozed off, his arms locked across his chest. 

I lie back down, searching for sleep again. Try as I might, I remain wide awake, my eyes continually opening despite my attempts to relax them closed. I sit up again, this time looking in the direction of the tunnel to the surface. I wonder absently if the storm is still raging. 

I suppose I could go see for myself. Minos had warned me to stick close to camp, but the boy who was watching Riet and I came from deeper within the cave, not from the surface. I decide my little venture will be harmless, and silently, I roll to my feet. 

Weaving between the sleeping bulls, I pad out of camp and over the cool stone. It is dark as I leave the fire’s circle of light, but my fox half supplies good night vision.

I don’t have to walk very far until I can hear the wind. It screams by the mouth of the cave, tormented and angry. I continue walking however until I can peer around the corner at the cavern near the surface. The little bit of wind that reaches me stirs the hair around my face, and I see in the grey light of pre-dawn the thrashing trees and pelting rain shaking the forest. 

From behind, something warm and wet splashes against my thigh.

I turn sharply and find the boy from the day before hovering over me, the stream of piss from his cock now landing between my thighs. I try to run, but he slams his hands against the wall on either side of me, trapping me where I am. He presses close, his hard cock lying flat against me, his piss spraying over my body. 

“I saw you last night foxgirl,” he breathes into my hair. “I saw how you let that whole herd fuck you. What a little slut. You must love cock, don’t you? Well now it’s my turn. I saw how they cover you in their piss to claim you. Well, here I am, staking my claim. I am going to fuck that little cunt of yours, over and over until you beg me to stop, and then I am going to move on to your ass. And by the time those fuckers find you, you will be pumped full of my come. If they find you at all. If I like you well enough, I might just take you with me. They’ll never track us in that storm. I’d risk my life out there to have something as sweet as this to pound my dick into.”

“Leave me alone!” I cry, pounding on his chest with my fists. “Minos will kill you when he finds out! Just you wait, he’ll—”

He clamps a hand down over my mouth, silencing me. “Shut up whore and take my cock.”

The boy hefts me, lifting me until our waists are level. He strokes his head across my pussy, gritting his teeth. “Fuck, you’re so wet. You do love cock, don’t you? Well today is your lucky day.”

As he pushes forward, a shadow falls over us. Just as I feel his tip enter me, it is pulled away, and I fall to the floor, landing on my hands and knees.

I look up to see Minos, the boy’s neck gripped in one of his fists. “How dare you!” He roars into the human’s face, shaking him. The boy’s face begins to go purple, his hands scrabbling at the alpha’s fingers. “Oh no, don’t die on me boy. You are in for a treat first.” Minos repositions his hands, each one gripping the top of the boy’s arms. Rigel, Theus and Orion, who I didn’t notice before, step up to tear the boy’s clothes away. Theus takes him from Minos’ grasp, holding him steady. 

Minos’ hand moves to his cock, hardening it with his grip. “You think to take my slavegirl? Right under my nose? That is my cunt, mine to fuck and mine to allow others to borrow. I don’t remember giving you leave to stick your sad excuse for a cock in there. Now be a man and swallow your screams while I use you to pump my dick.”

“No, no, please, I’ll never touch her again, please you have my word.” Sobs wrack the boy’s body as he shakes in Theus’ grip. 

“No, you went far enough to have to be taught a lesson,” Minos replies, moving toward him. “Let this be the last time you try to fuck another’s property.”

Without ceremony, Minos thrusts violently into the boy’s ass, drawing a high-pitched scream from him. Rigel comes over to pick me up from the floor, holding me close to his chest. I cling to him, turning my face into his fur, but he whispers into my hair. “No, Lia. Minos wants you to watch.”

Obediently, I turn to fix my eyes on my alpha. His hands on the boy’s shoulders, he fucks into him roughly, over and over, his thrusts sharp and evenly paced. The boy cries and screams, his words unintelligible.

“You ready to take my come, boy?” Minos growls, prompting another loud sob. 

He thrusts a handful of times before bottoming out completely, sinking in the full length of his shaft. He pauses a moment, his eyes locked on the boy’s face. When he refuses to meet the minotaur’s gaze, Minos spits in his face, dropping him to the floor. 

“Stand up,” Minos commands. The boy doesn’t respond, merely trembling in a heap on the stone. “I said up, cockslut!” He bellows, pulling him up by his hair. Finally, the boy’s eyes rise to meet Minos’, and they glint with hatred. “I want you out of this cave,” Minos says quietly. “If the storm takes you as well, then so be it.”

With that, Minos shoves him toward the mouth of the cavern. The boy stumbles, nearly falling, but when he turns back to find Orion advancing on him, he makes toward the exit and runs headlong into the howling storm. 

“Lia.”

Minos sounds weary, and I turn to look at him as he takes me from Rigel. He holds me tightly, but I press my ears against my head, nervous.

“I’m glad you are safe,” he says, pulling back to look at me. “But you’ve been a very bad girl. You disobeyed me, even if you didn’t mean to find trouble. You know I don’t want you leaving camp alone at night. I’m going to have to punish you, you know that.”

“Yes Minos,” I reply, my voice a whisper. 

“Your speaking privileges are revoked for today and tomorrow. I don’t want to hear a sound out of you. Do I make myself clear?”

I open my mouth to respond, but I quickly snap it shut, nodding instead. 

“Good. Let’s go rejoin the others.”

As he strides away, I strain to look back over his shoulder, gazing out at the violent storm.


	82. Chapter 82

82.

Early the next morning, Raem and Moros go to check the weather while the rest of the herd begins to stir, the bulls slowly waking. A few paces away, I hear Riet cry out softly as Rigel wakes her by plunging his cock into her ass.

I roll over in Minos’ arms to greet the waking minotaur, wriggling slightly as I smile up at him. 

“Good mor—”

Suddenly he is sinking a finger down my throat, and I gag at the unexpected intrusion. “Not a word, little bitch,” he says. “You are to be silent for the rest of the day, remember? Now shut up and let me take my morning piss in that warm cunt of yours.”

My cheeks redden immediately. I am shocked to have forgotten such a severe punishment so easily. My ears pressed back in shame, I grip my leg under the knee and pull it in towards me, granting Minos easy access. His hands are impersonal as they hold me steady, and he sinks the full length of his shaft inside of me in a single motion. I feel the powerful jet of his piss as he releases.

When he rises from the ground to stand, his cock slides out from between my legs, a surge of liquid spilling from me. Thinking he is finished using me, I begin to prop myself up on one elbow. But Minos plants himself, and cock in hand, finishes relieving himself, the urine splashing down over my body. When I look up at him, he aims the stream at the crown of my head, and I am forced to bow forward to avoid getting any in my eyes. He urges the last few drops from his cock, and walks away without a word.

I reach up to comb my fingers through my hair, finding it largely soaked. Sitting up fully, I curl into a ball, my chin resting on my knees.

“Lia! What are you doing over there? Is our little one pouting because she had to take her master’s piss? Get up. Come make yourself useful.” My eyes snap up to find Dionysus beckoning me over. He levels his gaze, his face darkening. “Now, slavegirl.”

I jump to my feet, hurrying in his direction. Without his asking, I sink quickly to my knees beside where he sits, legs bent and spread, his cock erect between his thighs. He sinks a hand into the dry part of my hair, maneuvering me between his knees. “You are going to milk the come out of my dick. Or do you want to want me to ask your opinion on the matter?” My face flushing hot once more, I lean forward and open my mouth, but he reaches for my hands instead, wrapping them around his shaft. “Nope,” he says, shaking his head. “Hands only. I want to see you massage that cock.”

It is a difficult task, what with the trouble I have encircling his girth with my fingers. Nevertheless, I work over his length, desperate to please him. He is mostly silent, watching me, and I know he is restraining his reactions to frustrate me. I work harder, trying to be creative with my strokes, increasing the pressure as I squeeze him between my palms.

There is no warning before he explodes, covering my face with come. I jolt slightly as the sting of it enters my eyes, but I keep my lips pressed tightly together, careful not to make a sound. By the time I can clear my vision, Dionysus has left to go help rekindle the fire.

Raem’s voice echoes from the tunnel leading the the surface, and I rise to my feet along with several of the minotaurs. Raem and Moros come striding into the cavern, wide smiles on both of their faces.

“Storm’s over!” Raem shouts, and there are cries of victory from the herd. I know they hate the claustrophobic darkness of the caves, preferring the soft, maze-like verdance of the forest. 

Moros’ eyes find me, and as he walks past me on his way toward the fire, he picks me up easily, tucking me under his arm. “Morning Lia,” he sighs. “This is the day you have to be silent, am I right? Good, then you’ll make a good assistant while I clean this meat.” I strain to see around him, and notice the carcass of a wild boar gripped in his other hand.

As instructed, I kneel by the boar, palms outstretched before me, two skinning knives resting flat on my hands. Moros switches back and forth between them as he works at the meat, disregarding my presence. Every time he replaces one of them and retrieves the other I force myself not to wince, hiding my terror that he will flick his wrist in just the right way by mistake and lay my hands open. I manage to remain silent, my eyes on the ground between my knees.

As I am washing the blood from my fingers in the small flow of water at at the back of the cave, Riet comes to kneel beside me, leaning forward and cupping her hands to drink. I look at her, and an unbidden anger springs to my mind. Why didn’t the boy choose to attack her? I know the answer is obvious—my physical size makes overpowering me easy, but it’s not like I asked to be harassed. Not any more than she did. Then again, I am the one who wandered out of camp, not Riet. Another rush of fury fills me. I have been the herd’s slave far longer than she. I should have known better and followed orders. Even the new slavegirl, untrained and naïve, did as she was told. Why couldn’t I?

Riet feels my gaze, and turns to rest a reassuring hand on my knee. My eyes lock with hers for a moment, but her comfort does not reach me. As she returns to the herd, I stare down into the pathetic stream and wish with every fiber of my being to go back in time and stay in camp the whole night, safe beside Minos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the crazy lapse here, guys! I've been traveling a whole bunch and this chapter and the next have been very difficult for me to write. I have some more good stuff planned out that I am in the process of writing. I apologize for making you wait!


	83. Chapter 83

83\. 

The rest of the day is much the same. For the rest of the herd the mood is light as we exit the caves, breaking into the humidly muted sunlight. While I am happy to return to the wind-torn forest, my guilt and anger are still with me, and I suffer through them in sullen silence. I content myself with hiding my face in Eros’ pelt as he strides purposefully forward, his cock buried deep within me.

At lunch, Riet laughs with a few of the bulls as she tries to teach them a game the foxgirls play with sticks, balancing them carefully in intricate towers before moving quickly to snatch more away from the other players. The bulls with their large hands are inept and clumsy, knocking the towers over again and again. One of her opponents, Arietis, grows tired of this, rising to his feet and plunging into the undergrowth. Moments later, he returns with a length of a long-dead sapling, challenging Riet to a rematch with pieces more suited to the minotaurs’ scale. Riet laughs until she cries, her short hair falling across her face.

I watch from the other side of the clearing, bowed down on my forearms, fighting to remain still while Erebus has his way with me. He leans down over my back, jerking my head up by my hair. “You like that, slut? Oh wait, don’t answer that. Never mind, I know you do. Taking that thick cock in your tight little ass.” He releases his grip, and I let my head fall forward, stalks of grass playing mockingly across my face.

 

Late that night, Thaetr is falling asleep as he lies curled around me, his cock softening between my thighs. I am fighting back tears, exhausted and miserable and feeling completely worthless. 

A shape moves closer in the darkness, and then Minos is standing over us, his hands reaching toward me. I struggle to worm my way out of Thaetr’s arms, and he stirs into wakefulness as I leave him.

“Wha— no, she’s mine tonight, I haven’t fucking slept with her this whole moon—-”

“When your alpha wants use of his slave, he will take her. You can have her tomorrow night if I see fit.”

“Minos— yes right, sorry—” 

“It’s fine, Thaetr. Go back to sleep.”

Minos takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the herd. When he lays down, he brings me with him, wrapping me in his arms and holding my face against his chest. I cannot fight any longer—the hot tears soak into his fur as his hand strokes my hair, my whole body beginning to shake as I come undone. 

“Shhh, calm down, little one.” His voice’s depth resonates through his chest and into mine, a sound I feel more than hear. “I know today was hard. But you’ve learned your lesson thoroughly, no? No more ignoring orders. I never expected such disobedience from you. You’re supposed to be setting a good example for Riet. I want her to learn from you. No one knows how to serve the herd like you, Lia. Not even her, not yet. She will learn. Come on sweetheart, it’s all right. Tomorrow this will all be behind us. When I wake up I want to hear that pretty voice of yours asking for my cock. Sleep now, little one. It’s okay. I know.”

My crying gentles as he strokes my hair rhythmically, and before I know it I am sinking under, my face still wet, but my body no longer shaking, and I drift off with the scent and presence of him strong all around me.


	84. Chapter 84

84.

“It’s all well and good that we are in need of spirits for tonight’s ceremony, but we have no coin left.”

Haenr rolls his head backward, sighing, “And we have nothing at all anyone is willing to part with for a trade?”

The circle of minotaurs is silent for a moment. Theus is the next to speak.

“I am sure we each have something we would be willing to give in order to honor The Mother on her night. But why should we have to? We are in possession of the greatest of all bargaining chips.”

“And what’s that then?” Bacchus retorts.

A mischievous smile parts Theus’ features. “Those tight pussies over there, ready and waiting.” He nods a chin in Riet’s direction, where she stands patiently by Minos with me perched on her hip. The beta’s eyes find the alpha’s, and Minos gives a nod of agreement.

“He’s right. Alright then, we will walk towards the smoke over there and see if we can’t find some sad, cuckolded human male in possession of something distilled.”

 

Sure enough, the smoke rising through the canopy leads us to a small village. It is early evening, and most villagers are making their way home—the smell of roasting meat and fresh baked bread has my mouth watering as I watch a young stable hand in the process of securing his horses for the night.

A head peers out from a modest residence on the village’s perimeter, taking in the sight of the herd. Immediately it disappears, and a few heartbeats later the door to the house swings open. From behind it a thin, hunched man hurries barefoot down the front steps in our direction.

Holding up his hands in a gesture halfway between submission and hesitance, he stops a few paces away. “Now— now then, we don’t want any trouble here. Is there something I can do— something I can help you with— or—”

“Deep breath son,” Minos chuckles. “We’re not here to fuck your wife. Unless of course, she’s asking.” The bulls laughter is subdued, but the man’s gaze flickers in terror between their faces. “We have come to make a fair trade, nothing more. Might you point us in the direction of someone selling alcohol?”

The man, now retreating, gives hasty directions toward one of the other buildings before making his escape. As we pass his residence, my ears swivel to take in the scrape of a bolt being set.

Fifty more paces take us to the general store of the outpost, where through the rough-hewn latticework of the door I see a not unattractive older man wiping down the counter. Minos nods once, turning to address Riet.

“I want you to go in there and offer to suck the man off in return for his full stock of spirits. If he takes issue with that, we’ll send Lia in as well.”

“Yes Sir,” Riet replies, handing me off to him.

Riet enters the shop, and over her shoulder I watch as the man’s head snaps up, his eyes taking in her naked body hungrily.

“Do you want to watch, kitten?” Minos whispers into my hair. I nod, bottom lip caught between my teeth. “Such a sweet little slut. Look, go crawl through that window. It’s half open, and you can hide behind those flour sacks. Go on then, be a good girl and get nice and wet for me.”

Minos takes a half step toward the window, lowering me to its sill. I slip through the gap easily, and find myself in the shop, the sounds from the street pleasantly muted. Dust motes fill the air, the only light the patterned bits of sunset formed by the latticework. Crouching, I peer out from my hiding place, my fingers finding purchase on rough burlap.

“Hello.” Riet’s voice is silk, the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

“Hello there, darling,” the man says after a barely perceptible pause. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes actually,” she replies, dragging one the toes of one foot on the floor delicately as she takes a step toward him, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. “I’m afraid I am in desperate need of some cock.”

The vulgarity of her speech and her nakedness combined with the diminutive shrug of her shoulders and shy movement has him visibly reddening. But he regains his composure, his eyes settling on the counter before him. “Well, I suppose I do have some of that in stock.” The corner of his mouth twists at his own joke, and he glances up at her again, eyes flickering over her form. “Is that the only thing you need?”

“No, I am also wondering if you carry any sort of spirits here. Anything will do, really.”

The man sighs slightly, thinking. “Well, I have three or four small barrels of something clear. In the back. One of the farmers outside of town makes it, I’m not sure what from. I am hesitant to sell it really, considering I have no idea what it is. I don’t want to blind you, sweetheart.”

“That sounds good actually,” Riet replies instantly, sidling closer. “I’ll take all of it.”

“What?”

“So it’s settled then. I’ll get on my knees for you, and you can fuck my mouth to your heart’s content, and then I will take your mystery liquor off your hands.”

The man takes a breath in, holding it. He looks down at his hands, strong fingers clasped in his shopkeeper’s apron as he finishes drying them.

“Alright.”

Riet ducks behind the counter, and I shift a little to see better. She moves close to him, until they are nearly touching. Slowly, she raises herself up on her toes, taking his bottom lip between her own and drawing it in, sucking gently. Her fingers move to untie his apron, and in a moment she steps away again, casting the cloth over the counter.

Fluidly, she goes to her knees. Her hands steady herself on his hips as she begins to unlace his breeches with her mouth. The man heaves a breath, rubbing his face with one hand in resigned disbelief. She looks up at him, her smile radiant.

Her lips wrap around his head, her eyes locked on his from beneath her lashes. She begins slowly, ghosting over his skin, running the tip of her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She traces the lines of his bloodflow, moving toward the base and back up again, before sliding him into her mouth completely.

He merely watches her for a while, content to be administered to. When she swallows him down the back of her throat however, he growls, sliding a hand into her hair.

“Fuck,” he pants, thrusting into her mouth. “You’re going to rob me blind, aren’t you?”

“Mmmmmh—” She pulls away from him, her hand continuing to stroke along his length. “No. But there _is_ a herd of minotaurs standing outside, expecting me to deliver those barrels.”

His mouth opens slightly, his head tilting. “Ah. Okay. Well nevertheless, I must hold up my end of the bargain. You are desperate for some of this, right?” His hand replaces hers, gripping himself in a tight fist.

“Yes, really I am. I’ve been trained to be such a _good_ little cockslut.” She reclines her head, straining toward him against his hold on her hair. “Please?”

“How can I say no to that?” He smiles down at her, sliding back down her throat. “Ahhh— there’s a girl. Look at you, taking my cock. I’m just about to head home, and a beautiful girl without a stitch on her walks into my shop and begs to suck my dick. You like that? Feeling me all the way down your throat?”

Riet nods frantically, humming assent.

“Fuck. Good girl. You ready to take my come? No, I don’t want you to swallow. You don’t get the choice.” His hips snap forward smartly a few more times, his breathing labored. He stills then, the full length of him sunk deep into Riet’s mouth. She waits patiently as he finishes, his chest heaving.

“Such a good girl,” he murmurs, stroking a thumb over her cheek. “Stay put for me for just a moment. I’m in need of a piss.”

She strains to look up at him as he sighs, letting his head fall back. Riet’s fingers twitch only slightly to indicate the man’s release—otherwise, she is dutifully still.

Having taken his piss, Riet is unhanded, and she pulls back, gasping for breath. He instantly drops to one knee beside her, apron in hand, wiping it across her lips tenderly. “You okay?”

She nods, smiling softly. “Yes. Thank you.”

“No, sweet girl. I’m sorry I let that get out of hand. I have not felt as such in many years. You undid me.”

“That’s okay,” she says, fingers absentmindedly touching his jawline. “I liked it.”

 

I reach for the window ledge at Riet opens the door, calling in Eros and Arietis to carry the casks the shopkeep rolls out from the back room. Minos lifts me from my perch, holding me close.

“There’s my girl. Did you enjoy watching Riet?”

“Yes Sir,” I answer, dipping my head.

“I think you’ll enjoy this even more. How about I let you milk my cock for a while? I want to feel that warm cunt of mine.” He reaches for the rope that Raem hands him, and I can already feel myself beginning to drip.


	85. Chapter 85

85.

“The only thing left is a vessel.”

“And where are we going to find one on such short notice?” Corvus’ irritation draws a snarl in return from Menoetes. Theus steps between them.

“Knock it off. Show Her some respect.”

“Hey,” Erebus says softly. “Look.”

The eyes of the herd turn as one in the direction indicated by Erebus. The woman crossing the square is haloed in the languid gold of the sun as it struggles for purchase in the deepening sky. The slim tautness of her waist is accentuated by the round curve of her ass, the fabric wound loosely around her body nevertheless revealing her proportions. She walks with a determined stride, chin raised proudly.

“Watch and learn, calves,” Erebus murmurs.

When the woman finds her path intercepted by the minotaur, she stops in her tracks. Far from quailing however, she meets his eyes without fear, shifting her weight into one hip. “Yes?”

Erebus smiles at her, only half-gently. “Hello, beautiful. On your way somewhere?”

“ _From_ somewhere actually. I just went home to find my pathetic excuse for a husband licking some bitch’s pussy on my kitchen floor. So I’m _definitely_ not headed back there.” Her eyes flick down over Erebus’ body, widening fractionally when they stop to appraise his fully erect cock. “Do...you by any chance have somewhere you think I should be?” Her eyes return to his face, lashes fluttering.

“I think I have just the thing to salvage your evening,” he replies. “Especially if you would like to return home with a good story to regale your husband with.”

She shakes her head, sighing emphatically. “I _told_ him not to fuck with me the night we were married. I warned him, I’m the vengeful type. Alright then, what do you propose?”

Erebus directs his gaze our way. Her eyes follow his to take in the full herd, arms crossed across their chests, erections proud. I watch as her eyes are blown wide again, but slowly a smile begins to play at the edges of her lips.

“ _Perfect_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ten points to Gryffindor if you can figure out who she's supposed to look like! More details in chapter to follow.)


	86. Chapter 86

86\. 

The woman proffers her wrists, pressed together before her. Eros winds a soft strip of hide tightly around them, before binding her to the end of a cord. She shifts subtly, a small roll of movement beginning with her jaw and echoing down her sternum, breathing deeply to exaggerate the lift of her breasts. Eros looks at her with amusement, but says nothing.

Minos charges Riet with holding the other end of the lead. As we return to the cover of the forest, she walks beside the alpha, the cord cut just long enough to force the captive to walk in the midst of the rest of the herd, the stature of the bulls dwarfing her. I am carried by Theus, who walks alongside the woman. 

The procession is silent as we walk through the darkening wood. The bulls walk with purpose—I know Saegr had been sent ahead earlier in the day to scout for a suitable clearing, and had returned after staking a claim to it, ensuring Minos it was well scented. In no time we’ve arrived, and Minos is clearly pleased with his choice. The clearing is wide and carpeted in soft, sweet-smelling grass. The full moon’s light filters through the canopy and gathers on the forest floor in pools of luminescence. One large gap in the foliage overhead causes a single iridescent beam to fall on one side of the clearing, centered between two mid-size maple trees. My eyes straining, I can just make out the slack tails of the cords knotted securely around their trunks. 

Riet leads the woman on her leash to the center of the clearing. When Orion approaches, knife in hand, her mouth opens to protest, but before she can speak he deftly sweeps the blade through the knot in the fabric above her breasts. The cloth parts and falls away. A mischievous smile curves her lips again, and she bites her bottom one, looking up at Orion from beneath her lashes.

The other bulls make way for Minos as he moves to stand in front of the woman. He strokes himself with one hand, almost absent-mindedly, his gaze moving pointedly from his member to her. “Are you nice and wet for us, little slut?” She pouts slightly in response, playing along. She gasps however when Minos suddenly leans in and forces a hand between her thighs, stroking upward to appraise her. “Ah yes, good girl.” And then over his shoulder to Raem and Taur: “Alright. Get her ready.”

Somewhere in the process of the bulls leading her into the pool of moonlight and their beginning to bind her to the trees, the woman realizes she’s in for more than she bargained for. By the time she thinks to struggle, she is secured in place, even as the two minotaurs continue to work. When they are done, she is completely helpless, suspended between the maple trunks and unable to reach the ground, her arms and legs stretched out and away from her. There are enough bonds to ensure her comfort, as well as her immobility. As Taur crosses in front of her to secure a knot, I notice the height of her suspension will allow the bulls easy access.

Theus hands me off to Minos, who presses a long kiss to my forehead. His face still close to mine, he whispers, “Be a good girl for me, Lia. I want you and Riet to stay out of the way tonight, am I understood? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

I nod earnestly, desperate to please him. “Yes, Minos, I’ll be good. I promise.”

“Good. Now why don’t you and Riet go sit in the fork of that oak tree? I think you’ll be able to see fine from there.”


	87. Chapter 87

87.

Settled comfortably in Riet’s lap, her fingers carding gently through my hair, I watch the scene unfolding below us with rapt attention.

The woman’s struggles have begun to grow noticeably weaker as she writhes against her bonds. Without a word, the bulls gather around her in a semicircle. Minos steps forward, only a tail’s-length away from her. “What is your name?”

The woman looks up at him, her hair wild around her face, eyes blazing. “It’s Rae’n.”

“Not tonight it won’t be. Tonight you will have the honor of serving as a vessel for the Mother. The less you struggle, the easier this will be.”

“I have no intention of making this easy for you,” she spits back at him.

“Oh, it will make no difference to us if you fight. I only meant it will be easier for you. I assume you would like to return to your body when this is all over.”

“What??!”

“Taurn, if you please.”

Taurn steps up and, ignoring Rae’n’s flung invectives, fits a strip of hide between her teeth, lashing it behind her head.

Minos turns next to address Corvus. “The bullroot.” Corvus and Rigel step forward on either side of their alpha, Rigel hefting one of the casks offered by the shopkeeper. Corvus procures a square of precisely folded suede. Reverently, he reverses the folds of the package, until it lays open on his palm. The moonlight plays delicately through the complex curves of the herb in his outstretched hand. Corvus and Rigel turn to look at Minos.

Minos’ hands, palms turned forward, fingers slightly curled, rest at his sides. He raises his head to address the sky beyond the canopy. The forest seems to hold its breath. 

“Great Mother,” he starts, his voice rolling deeply through the trees. “On this night, the night you birthed the first minotaurs from your boundless womb and gave us to the earth, we gather to ask to return to your sight, to feel once more the warmth of your body envelop us. We have brought you a vessel to fill, and through her sacrifice, we may rejoin with you and know you again. As you taught your son, who spread the teachings among us, we have gathered the bullroot, the holy herb you sewed in the earth for us as we slept on the eve of the full moon’s radiance—your radiance. We will partake of your gift, and through it, reach out for you, to once again know what it is to be within you.”

Rigel places the cask on the grass between Minos and Rae’n. Corvus sinks to a knee beside it, letting the herb fall from his palm into the depths of the liquid, its surface silvered with moonlight. 

Once Rigel and Corvus have returned to their places, Minos reaches down to heft the cask, raising it before him. “We drink to you, The Mother of All Things, and ask that you grace us with your presence this night.” He takes a slow breath. Raising the edge of the cask to his lips, he drinks deeply. 

In turn, all of the bulls partake. Once they have each had their share, Theus brings the cask to Rae’n. Removing the gag, he lifts the nearly empty barrel so she can drink. At first she turns her head to refuse, but with some persuasion from Theus, she, too takes a long draught. 

After that, time seems to distend and warp, and I am immune to its passing as I watch. Riet and I are stock-still and silent. 

Slowly, gradually, the human woman’s body grows still. Her eyes close, but her head remains upright, an expression of peace settling over her features. 

When she opens her eyes again, a brilliant and tender light emanates from them, bright enough to conceal the eyes themselves. Almond-shaped beacons are left in their place. Her breasts lift as she draws in a deep breath, savoring the air as it fills her lungs. Her fingers uncoil from their fists, and her shoulders pull back proudly. Her attention seems to focus on Minos, and a smile of heartbreaking warmth graces her features.

“Minos,” the woman greets him. But the voice is not Rae’n’s. It is much deeper, more velvet—a voice like a warm, protective blanket, like the summer sky. She blinks a long, slow blink. “My son.”

“Mother,” Minos replies, his voice sounding almost small. Crossing a fist over his chest, he sinks to one knee and bows his head. The rest of the herd follows suit. “Your presence honors us.”

“Rise, Brave Minos,” she says, lifting her chin. Her gaze sweeps over the others. “All of you. I have watched your heard this last turn. You have done well. You have fought mightily, taught wisely, and struck a balance between justice and your nature. I am proud to call you minotaurs.”

She directs her attention to Eros. “Eros. Come here, my love.”

The other bulls return to their feet as Eros trades places with the alpha. The face of the woman smiles down at him, cocking her head slightly to one side. “You will be first, Eros. Come home to me now. Come here.”

Eros steps forward. With a nod of encouragement from her, Eros strokes his fingertips along the curve of her hips, and she closes her eyes and hums in pleasure, the harmonic sound resonating softly through the trees. Their eyes lock together, and it is clear that the rest of their conversation is occurring in silence between them. After a moment, Eros lowers his head, his hands steady on her body. She whispers something to him.

Eros slides his cock into her in one smooth stroke. She opens her mouth to moan, her eyelids fluttering. The minotaur’s hips shudder and his fingers grip tighter as he is overwhelmed. His next stroke is hesitant and slow, his head still bowed, his breathing labored. But she continues to murmur words of encouragement, urging him on until his thrusting picks up a rhythm, his cock surging in and out of her. Eros pants, letting his head fall back. 

A faint glow begins to emanate from between the woman’s thighs. Slowly at first, and then more rapidly, it begins to leak outward, haloing her whole body in a palely glowing mist, a subtle corona that has me grinding my knuckles into my eyes. But when I look again, it’s still there—just on the edges of my perception. The halo wreaths upward, gathering around the woman’s head and extending outward to either side.

Letting my gaze unfocus slightly, I can see it—the image of a female minotaur, the wraith-shape hovering around the human form. 

Eros cries out, and his hips snap forward a final time. Even as the woman’s hands remain bound, the hand of the corona stretches forward to cup Eros’ face, stroking it gently.


	88. Chapter 88

88.

Hours later, I am fighting to stay awake, leaning back against Reit’s shoulder with her arms around me, both of us exhausted. Despite sleep’s attempts to drag me below the surface, my attention is still raptly focused on the herd, standing still in a half-ring as Theus surges in and out of the bound woman and the luminous presence of the female minotaur both, his thrusting barely controlled. 

Theus finally comes undone, his hips straining forward as he grips woman’s waist in desperation. The Mother places her hands on his shoulders, massaging slightly. “There you go,” she whispers.

Only Minos is left. Theus retreats to make way for his alpha. As Minos stands before her, their eyes lock. A long silence ensues as they both remain unmoving, the air between them seeming to shimmer with fullness. 

When he enters her, the Mother moans; a long, softly-drawn out sound. The alpha heaves a breath as he sinks into her fully, pausing for a moment to study her face. She smiles at him, leaning in to touch his nose with hers. 

Then he is moving, his pace reverent and strong. My eyes rove over his body—his legs wide, taut muscles rolling, his hands tight on the vessel’s waist. Over and over he pounds into her, and she rolls her head back, crying out his name. Hearing it only serves to urge Minos on, his rhythm becoming more jagged, desperate. The light wreathing them both grows more intense, and I squint against it, struggling now to make out their forms. 

Behind Minos, Theus once more sinks to his knees. The rest of the herd follows suit, their heads bowed. 

My vision begins to swim, my head growing light. The light filling the clearing reaches out for me, and I wonder absentmindedly how the moon wound up down here in the forest. 

It is my last thought before I am gone, pushed down beyond the edge of consciousness.


	89. Chapter 89

89.

Minos is warm around me, his body cradling mine. As I stretch I feel my skin sliding against Riet’s, her arm curled comfortingly around my waist. I moan softly as I scent her arousal, although her breathing remains soft and cadenced with sleep. I twist to find Theus wrapped around her, the four of us laying down among the gently swaying grass. I twist back toward Minos, thinking about the best way to wake him up.

And then memory comes flooding back to me. How had I gotten here? I had no recollection of falling asleep. Or any of last night after...after. After what? I begin to panic, my body going rigid as I search frantically for anything, any scrap of the previous night’s events.

Minos wakes instantly, his hand flying to my hip. I watch him take me in, sweeping over my body for any sign of injury. His gaze flits briefly to Riet and Theus, but returns to me, a question in his eyes.

“I… I can’t remember…”

Minos relaxes slightly, his hand caressing my side. “That’s perfectly normal. You might not be able to for a while. Last night was the Mother’s Night. Remember love, we went into that human village and found—”

Minos continues to speak, but I cannot hear him over the imagery that comes flooding back. The curves of the vessel we chose, the minotaurs on their knees, the light… The light, everywhere, filling my mouth, threading between my fingers, my thighs…

“What… Why did I fall asleep?”

“I don’t know, my love. The Mother works in strange ways. She may have been trying to protect you, to ease you out of the ceremony. Legend tells of a human man who once accidentally witnessed a herd’s communion on Mother’s Night. He went mad. Roamed the forest for decades, tearing at his own flesh, asking anyone who would listen where she was, saying he needed to find her. No one knew who he was talking about, aside from the minotaurs of course.”

“She was...beautiful.” My lips tremble at the memory of her, at the sight of Minos’ cock sinking deep between her thighs...

“Yes. We are honored for her to have returned to us. She gives us strength for the year ahead with her blessing.” Minos looks up as Theus begins to stir, before returning his attention to me again. “That way, I never lose the ability to fuck that heartbreakingly sweet little pussy of yours, baby girl. Spread that open for me. There you go, good girl.”

Just as Minos enters me, I hear Riet mewl, her body writhing against mine. I turn to see Theus fucking her awake, his thick member buried deep within her. Smoothly, I rotate around to face her, never letting Minos’ cock slip from me. The alpha growls his approval as I pull gently at Riet’s lower lip with my teeth, coaxing her into consciousness.


	90. Chapter 90

90.

When I beg to go with him on his hunt, Theus concedes, as long as I promise to behave and stay very quiet. I love hunting with the bulls—the serenity of the forest all around us, their pulse wild inside of me as they stalk their prey, their elation when their arrow flies true, and their resulting desire to pound into me, growling about their mastery into my ear.

I stretch up on my tiptoes, reaching up to him. Theus lifts me off the ground and forces his thick cock between my legs. “Fuck,” he sighs. “My memories never do that sweet pussy credit.”

 

The small stag snaps its head up suddenly, its ears swivelling. But the noise is not from us—two squirrels are tussling in a pine bough overhead. The creature’s eyes locate their play, and reassured, its head dips again to the bed of ferns, its mouth working frantically.

Theus raises himself slightly from the undergrowth, sliding forward a few more paces. I feel his shaft flex inside of me. The tension in his body increases as he pulls back on the already nocked arrow, preparing to release.

A small sound from overhead is the only warning before a shape falls from the canopy, hurtling downward toward the deer. The animal is only beginning to react to the sound when a knife slides in cleanly behind its shoulder blade. Its legs collapse immediately, falling under the weight of the attacker.

The girl pauses as she hovers over the stag, holding the hilt of the knife steady, ensuring a quick end. In only a few breaths, the deer stops moving altogether, its eyes sliding shut. She stands then, appraising the kill.

She is small of stature, but lithely strong, the material of her pants forest green and skin-tight. Above them she wears a corset of tanned leather, criss-crossed in buckles and straps. Strips of leather encircle her thighs, supporting an empty holster for her knife. The hair around her shoulders is wild and darkly black, the same deep hue as her eyes.

Theus moves forward, breaking through the dense tangle of branches. “Hey!” He calls out, and the girls’ head whips around. She doesn’t react as the minotaur storms toward her, stopping only to tower over her height.

Her full lips curl upwards into a sardonic smile. “Hey there big guy,” she says, her eyes sweeping over him, pausing only briefly on me. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“You stole my kill.” Theus’ voice is threatening, but the girl seems to take no notice.

“ _Your_ kill! Funny. I’ve been following this stag all morning. He’s mine.” Her feet shift subtly to widen her stance. Theus’ cock strains forward again inside of me, betraying his anger at her insolence.

“Listen here little bitch, I could make this less than pleasant for—”

“I’ll fight you for it.” Her mischievous smile is radiant.

“Sorry?” Theus coughs.

“You heard me. Put aside your fucktoy and fight me for the deer. If you can catch me, it’s yours.”

Theus is quiet for a moment, but slowly his posture relaxes against me, his tension dissipating. “Alright, fine. But if I can catch you, I _will_ have my way with you.”

Her lips quirk up again. “Oh, I had hoped you would. But let’s see. If _I_ win, you have to eat me out. That’s only fair.”

Theus settles the bow and quiver against a fallen log, and reaches around behind him to unknot the cord that binds me. “Lia, go sit up there.” He jerks his chin upward, indicating the branches above. He lowers me to the ground and I obey without a word, quickly scaling one of the trees and settling in to watch.

The girl opens a pocket on her corset, extracting two long strips of soft leather. She begins to wrap her hands, Theus smiling at her in amusement. “Alright,” she says, finishing with one hand and moving on to the other. “Neither of us can leave the glade. No spine-breaking. No dismemberment.”

“Oh thank the good Mother. I was worried about you dismembering me.”

The girl smiles, graciously ignoring the comment. She encircles her wrist once more, tying off the end of the strip. “Alright then,” she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Come and get me.”

Theus begins to circle her slowly, looking for just the right opening. The girl mirrors his movements, crouched low, coiled like a spring. She can’t help her wide smile, and Theus scoffs at her. “You won’t be so sure of yourself when I’m fucking you unconscious, rover girl.”

“I’d like to see you get close enough to try,” she replies.

Theus feints in toward her, but she doesn’t react. Before he finishes his step backward, he lunges again, hurtling toward her. The girl dips lower as he heads in her direction, pressing off the ground to hurtle upwards. Her leap has her spinning above and to the left of him, her body arcing in a perfect backflip. She lands softly in the ferns out of his reach. Theus spins around to face her, nodding. “Okay,” he says, shrugging slightly. “I see.”

They circle for a few more heartbeats, their eyes flickering over their opponent’s body, hunting for weakness. When Theus charges her again, she sinks to the ground, hurrying forward and dipping between his legs. Just as he passes above her, she leaps and twists to plant a foot squarely on his back, pushing away from him. When Theus turns again to face her, his face is contorted in a half-snarl.

Their dance increases in fervor. Theus runs at her again and again, but she evades him every time. Finally, chest heaving, he whirls to face her as she leaps away yet another time, coming to rest on her haunches, one hand steadying herself in the soft earth. “I was right. You are a little bitch. You could run away from me until it grows dark, but you’re too afraid to land a punch.” I can tell by the way her eyes narrow in response that his comment hits home.

She is the next to move, hurling herself toward him. He reaches out to catch her, but she lands high, grabbing onto his shoulder and hauling herself up. She laces her legs around his neck, squeezing her thighs together, fingers fisted in his pelt.

Theus struggles for a moment, before reaching up and prying her off. He flips her over his head and down to the ground, kneeling over her. His heavy cock rests between her breasts, and his hands pin down her wrists beside her head. “Alright,” Theus pants. “You ready to milk my dick, baby girl?”

The girl pauses a moment, blinking up at him. She glances at his posture, his cock lying long and hard against her chest. She dips her head, pressing her chin down, and laves her tongue over its head. Her mouth catches Theus off-guard, and just as his grip loosens, she twists her hips and kicks her legs up, pressing her knees into his back to slide herself underneath him, rolling away. Theus springs to his feet and opens his mouth to comment, but she cuts him off.

“If you’re allowed to use your dick as a weapon, I’m allowed to use it as a weakness.” She crosses her arms, cocking a hip outward. “You don’t see me shoving my pussy into your face.”

“That’s because you aren’t brave enough to try.”

“Oh I will,” she tosses back. “ _After_ I win. I want to savor it.”

Theus changes tactics, edging closer to her as he circles, moving in slowly. She remains standing, her eyes following his movements.

When he moves forward he comes in low, but she dodges, shifting to one side just enough for him to miss her. His momentum carries him nearly into the trees, but he jars to a halt. Their struggle picks up pace, the girl evading him at closer range now. Theus twists and reaches after her, hands sweeping through the air where she was only a moment before. She runs a tight circle around him, her fingers closing on the end of his lashing tail. Theus growls again, spinning with her as her flight tugs painfully on him. She retreats as far as she can, her arm outstretched, standing behind him. Both of them are breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat visible on the girl’s neck. He strains to look over his shoulder, and suddenly, his shoulders fall.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough.” He heaves a breath, dipping his head. “You can have this one.”

“Say it,” she pants. “Say I’ve won.”

His laugh hitches. “You win. Happy now?”

“Very,” she concedes. “But I want to know that when I let go you aren’t going to try anything.”

Theus looks behind him again. “Minotaurs are many things,” he bites back, “But we honor our word on the rare occasion that we give it.”

There is a tense pause, but it is broken when she opens her hand, releasing him. “Okay then,” she says as he turns to face her. “Time for me to collect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She’s someone too, ahaha. Guesses welcome!


	91. Chapter 91

91.

She reclines on a large moss-covered rock on the edge of the glade, relaxing back on her elbows. Her naked body is more beautiful even than her form-fitting clothes had hinted at—her stomach tight, the musculature just below the skin smooth and pliant. She bends her knees and plants her feet apart, smiling at Theus. He sinks to one knee on the ground beside the boulder. He pushes her legs wider, lowering his head. “This isn’t such a bad consolation prize,” he remarks, stretching out his tongue to taste her.

She gasps, her back arching. Her open mouth curves upward at the edges as she recovers. “Well I’m glad you can enjoy yourself.”

Theus licks a long stripe up the length of her sex, before returning to slide his tongue inside her, pressing upward. She moans and sighs for him, her hips rolling. His hands move to hold them steady, and his assault on her intensifies, his mouth sucking at her clit. She struggles for breath, lying back completely, her fingers clutching at the moss.

When she comes, no liquid spills from her, but her climax is evident. Theus laps at her still, and she barely begins to fight before she is swept up again, her second orgasm following on the heels of the first. His mouth still hovering over her, Theus looks up to meet her eyes, their expression a silent acknowledgement of his victory. 

Without warning, she begins to urinate, the stream easily finding its mark. Theus locks his mouth over her, drinking deeply. The girl laughs softly, raising herself back up on her elbows. “Look at the mighty minotaur now.”

Theus licks the last drops from her, his voice dark as he responds. “Watch it girl. You are lucky I like the sweet taste of your piss.”

 

As Theus and I watch the girl drag the carcass of the stag away, Theus sighs, tying me to him once more. “Well then, I guess we’ll have to find ourselves another quarry.”

I look up at him. “Do you mean a deer? Or another girl?”

He laughs, checking his knots. “Whatever the forest should deign to send our way, we will make use of.”


	92. Chapter 92

92.

“Girls! Come here. Both of you.”

“Fuck, Minos,” Haenr half-growls. Despite being headed his way, I stop in my tracks, turning to face the alpha.

“Would you prefer it if I fucked you instead?” Minos growls back, levelling a steady gaze in his direction. “Know your place, Haenr. You can use her when I am finished.”

When Haenr doesn’t reply, I make for Minos’ side, but am halted again when I see his face and hear Haenr rising to his feet behind me. I whirl back toward him, flattening my ears. Something in my chest sings for me to run, but I stand my ground. 

Haenr takes three massive strides, moving to stand over me. He rests one hand on my head, and grips his cock with the other, emphasizing its weight. The rest of the herd has stopped in their tracks, their heads turning toward us. When Haenr speaks again, his voice is low. “And if I use her first?”

Minos rises to his feet and walks calmly toward us, his eyes steady on the other minotaur. When he stops, he is close enough for me to reach out and touch him, but I remain still. 

“Then you would be making a grave mistake, Haenr. Do not mistake my benevolence for weakness. I am your alpha. I have earned my place above you. And you would be wise to honor my rank, as well as your own.”

Behind Minos, I see Theus moving forward to stand behind him. The beta crosses his arms, his gaze expectant. 

Haenr’s hand slips down to grip the back of my neck. His fingers aren’t tight enough to be uncomfortable, but his possessiveness grabs Minos’ attention.

“Don’t involve Lia in this. This has nothing to do with her.”

“Doesn’t it though?” Haenr bites back. “You are forever claiming more than your fair share of her attention. I am tired of waiting my turn night after night while she serves your every whim.”

“Lia is mine, first and foremost.”

“Well perhaps I don’t think she should be.”

“As long as I am the alpha of this herd, that will remain the case.”

“Only that long.”

Before Minos can reply, Haenr begins to piss, the stream landing low on the alpha’s leg. 

Minos leaps forward, and I know he does his best to clear my height, but my teeth rattle as his left hoof catches me in the shoulder and I am thrown to the ground. Theus hurtles past overhead, successfully avoiding where I am curled on the ground. Several of the other bulls jump to their feet, and I push myself off the ground, running for the trees. I hurriedly scale the first trunk I reach, scrambling onto a branch overhanging the clearing.

At this point, Minos has Haenr backed up against a large pine, Theus solidly beside him. 

“Get on your knees,” Minos growls.

“No,” Haenr retorts from between clenched teeth. I look more closely and see Minos’ hand wrapped around Haenr’s cock, his thumb pressed against its tip. 

“If you want to challenge me for my position, don’t do it half-heartedly. Either confront me or don’t. But I will not suffer disrespect in my herd. If you think you can keep twenty-one hot-tempered minotaurs working together as a group better than I, please, it would be my honor to take your challenge seriously. I will warn you, I have a feeling I have earned the others’ loyalty. Now tell me you want to vie for alpha or get on your fucking knees.”

Haenr’s glare sends a shiver up my spine, but he doesn’t respond. After a moment of tense silence, the battle is over, and he sinks reluctantly downward, Minos releasing his grip to let him kneel. 

Minos makes short work of himself, all business as he brings himself to the edge. His come spills thickly over Haenr’s face, just as Theus aims a jet of piss at his softening cock.


	93. Chapter 93

93.

Minos keeps me for the rest of the evening, and several times I look up and catch him staring at Haenr as he pounds into me. The other bull sits across the fire pit on his own, his cock soft between his legs. I can feel the herd shifting subtly, the tension of the evening reshaping its structure.

Riet is making her own rounds servicing the herd, and I watch as Corvus rises and orders her to bend over a fallen log, his fingers beginning to work open the tightness of her ass.

Despite Minos monopolizing me for so many hours, when I settle down to sleep it is with Bacchus, who is quick to force himself inside me, his pulse resounding powerfully within my sensitive flesh. “There we go, baby,” he whispers into my hair. “Is that better little love? I know you waited so patiently for my cock.”

I whimper, squirming in his grasp. “Yeah,” I pant, working along his length. “I’ve been so good, Sir, please… Please fuck me hard. Please—”

My voice chokes off as he closes a hand around my throat, the pressure enough to stop my breathing but not enough to hurt. My eyes snap to his, trying to convey my desperation, my need to have him own me, to have him _force_ me to submit.

“Fuck, Lia. I love when you plead with those pretty eyes of yours. Of course I’ll fuck you hard. You’ve earned it. And then I’ll fill that tight little pussy of yours with my come. Do you want that?”

 _Please_ , I mouth in reply, my vision beginning to swim.

He releases his grip on my neck, dragging his hand down the length of my body. He thrusts into me once, deep and powerful, his teeth ground together. I cry out, my fingers digging into his fur. I press my face against him as he repeats the motion, slow and teasing. I know he can feel me building toward my own collapse, and he is leading me there slowly, dragging it out. I feel the tears begin to prick at my eyes as the need courses through my body, to serve, to please, to be _good_ for them. To fulfill my purpose in this life. His hand comes to cradle the back of my head, his thumb stroking my temple. “Shhh,” he whispers softly, pressing a kiss to my hair. “Just take my cock, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

He picks up his speed then, jackknifing in and out of me as my body responds of its own will, wetness soaking the insides of my thighs. I stifle a sob, but he murmurs, “Not yet. Don’t come until I tell you to.” A fine tremor wracks me as I back away from the edge, pushing down on the apocalypse building in my core. I cling to him more tightly, and he responds with a particularly deep thrust, the head of his cock sending a shockwave through me.

Without warning, Bacchus rises to his feet, holding me tightly to him. With his cock still thick and hot inside me, he strides to the edge of the clearing, out of the way of the rest of the herd. Just before we break into the trees, he turns to face the way we came. With some adjusting, I am facing outward as well, the shapes of the sleeping bulls around the dying fire fully in my line of sight.

Holding tightly to my waist, he hooks one of my legs up over his forearm, spreading me wide. His thrusts hit me deeper this time, his shaft rubbing against the most sensitive parts inside of me over and over. I nearly scream from the pleasure and pain of it.

“What do you see Lia?” Bacchus growls into my ear, rolling one of my nipples between my fingers. I arch my back into him, struggling to form coherent thoughts.

“The herd,” I gasp softly. “My herd.”

“That’s right. Any of these bulls would give their lives for you. I don’t know why it happened this way. You were meant to be nothing more than a toy, one we would likely break eventually. But the old magic works in strange ways. You kept a herd of bulls together that was on the brink of shattering apart. You did that, Lia. You and those pleading eyes and that warm pussy and your desperation to make us happy. Minos needed you especially, and you were a guiding light for him. You gave him purpose. Something we all had been missing for so long.”

Every one of his words and thrusts has the tears rolling freely down my face. I close my eyes and lead my head back against him, surrendering completely.

“Good girl,” Bacchus whispers. “Give in. I’ve got you.”

I let my body go completely limp, but Bacchus is there, strong around me and within me, holding me together. I feel every detail of him as he fucks into me again and again, and I feel the rush of his come as it pushes along his length, finally exploding into me. Still I wait for his command, even as he continues moving, pushing his come into my depths. Finally he stills, buried completely within me, the tip of his cock resting against the entrance to my womb.

“Come, Lia.”

I don’t even have to try to obey him. I am immediately undone, the blood leaving my fingers completely. I am dimly aware of the liquid pouring out of me around him, dripping down my leg. His breathing is the only thing holding me steady as I seize around him more times than I can count, the air torn from my lungs.

The next thing I am aware of is sitting in his lap while he reclines against the trunk of a tree, his cock still thick between my legs and against my opening but no longer within me. Exhausted, I rest my head against his chest, his heartbeat resonating through my head.

“You are always such a good girl for me Lia,” he murmurs, and I heave a contented sigh, my breathing still shaky. “Shhh, relax. I’ve still got you. Why don’t you thank that big cock that just fucked you so well?”

I know what he wants from me, and without moving I release, letting the urine flow from me. It spills over his shaft, flowing down to soak into the moss below us. Bacchus moans, stroking my hair. “Good little slut. That is the only proper way to honor a minotaur.”

“Bacchus,” I mumble, my limbs so heavy but my mind still spinning.

“Yes little one?”

“Why did Haenr defy Minos earlier? Doesn’t he know that it isn’t his job to be alpha?”

“He knows that deep down, I think,” Bacchus sighs, “But he was almost alpha himself once. When we were all young and vying for dominance, Haenr was a strong contender for alpha. His cock grew early, and he and Minos were constantly fighting, one of them wrestling the other to the ground and trying to force himself inside the other.”

My eyes widen, and I shift to look up at Bacchus. “But Minos told that other herd—”

“It is a game for young bulls to play,” he assures me, scratching me behind an ear. “Something usually only resorted to when a hierarchy is struggling to emerge. But Haenr gave as good as he got from him. Theus was already aligned with Minos, and Haenr had Taurn lined up to be his second. Anyway, one afternoon Minos confronted Haenr before breakfast, when all of us were gathering for a hunt. He ordered Haenr onto his knees. Haenr of course refused, but instead of throwing the first punch, he just stared back at Minos. They stayed like that for a long time. For a while it seemed that neither of them was going to win, and one of them certainly would have broken eventually. But for one of them to back down would have been to admit defeat. An alpha should not have to resort to violence to lead his herd. Well, what eventually happened is that Saegr stepped forward. He came up behind Haenr and forced him to his knees. Minos had done better than simply forcing Haenr to submit—he earned the respect and support of the rest of us. Saegr and Rigel held Haenr down while Minos fucked him. Minos was merciful, and it was over quickly. After that, none of us ever questioned his leadership. Haenr served as the omega for a few seasons for his insolence, but the same strength that almost made him alpha had him settled higher in the ranks soon enough. Things have been peaceful for the most part since we were calves, but every now and then Haenr’s blood gets heated and he steps out of line. But things will go back to normal soon. They always do. Even Eros has recovered from what happened. Worry not, kit,” Bacchus says again, stroking a hand along my tail. “All shall be well.”

“Sir?” My voice rises barely above a whisper, but I know he hears me.

“Yes?”

“Will you use me one last time before I go to sleep?”

“And still she wants more,” Bacchus laughs, the sound rumbling through my body. “Yes baby girl, I’ll fuck you again. But then you have to behave and get right to sleep. You have work to do tomorrow.”

“I promise,” I agree, nodding. “I’ll be asleep before you’re even finished.”

“Alright then.” He picks me back up, and we return to our place by the fire. Laying me down beside him, he slips his cock easily back inside me. I mewl as he stretches me again, but he brushes his thumb over my lips. “Sleep now Lia,” he whispers as he rocks out and back in. “I’ll be right here when you wake up. I want you to fuck me awake in the morning. I want that wet little cunt to be the first thing I know tomorrow.”

“Yessir,” I respond, my tongue not quite making it around the syllables.

The steadiness of his rhythm drags me down into sleep, the last of the tightness in my shoulders unwinding as he fucks me gently.


	94. Chapter 94

94.

The following day, Saegr fells a two large stags, and Minos calls for a feast. Moros sets out for the nearest human village, only a few miles away, and soon returns with a cask of strong wine.

When the cask is opened, Minos calls Riet and I to his side. He takes a drought from the cask, before sinking to a knee and urging me closer. He leans down to place his lips against mine, parting them slightly to allow me to take the wine from his mouth, its flavor mixed with his. The warmth of it spreads down my throat, instantly sending a sparkling fire into my blood. He repeats the process for Riet, and throughout the night we are each gifted with a few more swallows. Soon my head is swimming, and I moan with wild abandon when Kratos fucks me, my sense of touch heightened, even as my vision grows bleary.

The rest of the evening is a blur of roasting meat and flowing drink. Riet and I dance together beside the fire, the bulls cheering for us. When I trip over her tail, we both fall into the grass, and she is instantly upon me, her lips warm and hungry against my own. I arch up into her, my tongue exploring the contours of her mouth.

We roll over and over, until I am on top of her, my fingers reaching down to stroke between her legs. She throws her head back and cries out, and I can feel the bulls watching us, their cocks twitching eagerly.

Suddenly a presence looms behind me, and when I twist around to check I find Minos, keeling behind us in the grass. He holds up a hand to me, motioning for me to wait. “No, stay where you are. I want you two just like that.” I bite my lip as I watch him, savoring the grip of his strong hand around his thick cock as he maneuvers the head of it to rest against my pussy. Riet has stilled as well and we both wait, our breathing shallow.

“Stay still for me girls,” he instructs us.

The motion so familiar and so comforting, he rams forward, filling me with his cock. Before I can revel in the fullness however, he is retreating, his length leaving me entirely. When he thrusts forward again, I hear Riet moan, and I feel his presence inside of her against my body, pressed as tightly together as we are. He pulls out of her, only to plunge into me again, his shaft now soaked in the essence of both Riet and I.

As he adjusts to the distance between us he picks up his pace, every other one of his thrusts plunging his cock into me, the ones in between for Riet. The rest of the herd gathers around to watch.

Minos growls, low under his breath. “Fuck, what good little girls I have. So good to keep these pussies wet and ready for me to fuck them. And both at the same time no less,” he adds, laughing darkly. I shift against Riet, reacting to his words. She moans again, breathy and desperate. I lean down to lick a stripe up her throat. She pants, mouth open, and I take advantage of it, spitting onto her tongue. “Lia, what a naughty girl you are,” Minos says, laying a smack across one side of my ass.

“Thank you, Sir,” I gasp, arching my back more to press closer to him. He continues to fuck us smoothly, sliding from my pussy into Riet’s and back again, never breaking his pace.

Arietis crouches down by our heads, heavy cock in hand. “I think you two can be even more useful than you already are being,” he laughs, sliding his cock into the space between our lips. I lap at the precome beading at his slit as Riet tongues the underside of his shaft.

Minos squeezes my ass again where he just hit me, and my cry is stifled as Menoetes kneels down beside Arietis and shoves his dick unceremoniously down my throat. “Such efficient slavegirls,” Minos comments. Soon, others are joining us in the grass, until Riet and I both grasp a cock in each hand, our lips stretched around the shafts of the bulls fucking our mouths. The remainder of the herd presses close, stroking themselves fervently. “How about this,” Minos says thoughtfully, his voice surprisingly calm considering his ragged breathing. “Whichever of you sweet girls can hold off on coming longest gets to take my seed. Sound fair?”

Riet and I both whimper around our full mouths, and I immediately begin trying to suppress the fevered storm brewing between my thighs, threatening to break, to spill out over Minos’ thick cock, and Riet’s pussy, and the earth beneath us… I know Riet is having just as hard a time as she writhes beneath me. She bucks upward, the hardness of her pelvis grinding against my clit just as Minos surges into me, pounding against my inner walls. I scream around Menoetes, just barely keeping the storm at bay.

But then I realize how I can win. Immediately, I begin grinding down against Riet, rolling my hips against hers. Minos has no trouble finding his mark again and again, even as I rut against her and tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes, her mouth working more frantically around Arietis as she swallows him down. Heat pours from her, and she begins to match my motions, forgetting herself as her body reacts to the pleasure, wanting more of it, seeking release. I give her what she wants, finding her most sensitive at one angle in particular, her clit swollen and her moans echoing in my ears—

Menoetes wraps a hand around the back of my head, pulling me flush against him as the head of his cock slips down my throat. He comes with a snarl, pouring his thick seed down past where I have the choice to swallow. Just as he does, I feel Riet come undone below me. Her hips snap up a final time, and I feel it as Minos rests his cock against her entrance, his shaft pressed against me as well. She comes, and as Menoetes releases me I crane around to see her spilling out over his shaft, the liquid dripping down over his balls.

Minos looks up, and his eyes meet mine. “Well Lia,” he says, his mouth twisting into my favorite smile. “I guess my seed is yours then.”

I beam back at him, bowing lower to spread myself open even more. “Ready and waiting for you, Sir,” I reply, swishing my tail once.

He plunges into me again, and I moan, long and loud. He grips my hair in one hand and pulls back, tilting my jaw upwards. Saegr steps into place above me, just in time to paint my face in thick stripes of his come. “What a pretty little thing you are,” Minos says from between clenched teeth. “My herd’s come on your face, that pussy tight around my cock. Are you going to behave and let everyone else who hasn’t had a turn already fuck you, too?”

“Yes Minos,” I gasp, come sliding between my parted lips.

“Good,” Minos says as his hand comes down again on my ass, sending white flashing across my vision. “I want to see my bulls content and happy. Show me how well I trained this pretty little cunt of yours, sweetheart.”

I am beginning to shake, my impending orgasm rattling through my bones. I whine pathetically, fucking back against Minos. Just as I am about to shatter, he bottoms out, his balls slapping smartly against my clit. He leans down at the same time to growl low and dangerous into my ear, “Come. Now.”

I obey, arching and calling out as I finally _finally_ give in, warmth rushing out of me, eyes squeezed shut as wave after wave crests over me, dragging me below the surface. The head of Minos’ cock presses against something deep inside of me, and I revel in the sensation of it pulsing insistently as he claims me with his seed. His breath still warm in my ear, he grips my hair tighter, his fingers unrelenting. “Good little comeslut. Take it. Good girl.”

When the waves of pleasure finally stop, I feel Riet licking gently at my face. I open my eyes to find her cleaning off Saegr’s come, and I begin to do the same, lapping up what Arietis left behind on her. Minos pulls out of me, and I whimper at the loss, my hips rolling up into empty air.

“It’s okay baby,” Eros says as he leans down to pet my head. “I’ll fill that aching little pussy for you. But why don’t you let Riet lick it clean first. I’d hate to let what Minos so graciously gave you go to waste.”

The bulls around us move back far enough to allow Riet to roll me over, kissing down over my body until her mouth is hovering between my thighs. Taur settles behind me, propping me up half-sitting against his knee. “There’s a girl,” he whispers into my hair as Riet bows low, her ass in the air as her tongue works into me. “Push that come out. Give Riet what she wants.”

I do as he bids me, flexing and relaxing the muscles in my pelvis to force Minos’ seed toward Riet’s lips. Intent on her task, Riet doesn’t notice Theus kneeling down behind her until he begins to massage a finger into her ass, dipping down to work his tongue in alongside it. Riet gasps against my pussy, and I smile down at her, carding my fingers through her hair. “Come on,” I urge her on, pressing her face against me. “You want our alpha’s seed? Let me give it to you.” I moan breathily, letting my head fall back against Taur.

“Tell her she’s a slut, Lia,” Taur orders.

“You’re a slut, Riet. A slut for these bulls. All you want is cock, isn’t it? You want it shoved into your pussy, and your mouth, and your ass, and like a slut all you do is moan and beg for more.” I moan again as she begins to lap at the come dripping out of me.

“Good girl,” Taur praises me, grasping my jaw with one hand and slipping his thumb into my mouth. His other hand squeezes my breast, even as I clench over and over, working so hard to push Minos’ come out for Riet. She hums her approval, her fingers moving between my thighs to spread me open as she cleans the last of the seed from me.

Just as she finishes, Theus decides she is ready, and sinks his cock into her ass. She cries out and leans back against him, clearing space for Eros to take her place between my legs. I bite my lip as I eye his cock, readying myself for another round.


	95. Chapter 95

95.

I awake the next morning to Kratos kneeling between my legs, his piss splashing over my pussy. I arch my back and moan, my fingers sinking into the grass. My head is hazy from the night before, my blood sluggish in my veins. But the warmth flowing over my already aching cunt has me panting wide-eyed up at the minotaur, who smirks indulgently. “Good morning little girl,” he murmurs, dipping low to rub the head of his cock against my entrance. I mewl in reply, but as soon as I squeeze my eyes shut he pulls away. When I reopen them he is gone, striding off across the clearing to help Orion ensure the fire is out.

No matter, I know there are many more bulls inevitably looking for a morning fuck, so I sit up eagerly and look around. Everyone is busy with breaking camp, aside from Menoetes, who is fucking Riet awake. I move to join them, but as soon as I am halfway there, he is coming thickly onto her thighs. Immediately after, he stands and strides away, making for the bushes. I go to Riet anyway, and she reaches out for me, a sleepy smile on her face.

“Morning, baby girl,” she greets me, spreading her legs wider. “Want some breakfast?” I smile deviously, straddling her chest and then bending down to lick the insides of her thighs clean. I _just_ so happen to miss and lave my tongue over her clit a few times. She gasps and arches into me. I can feel her beginning lick me open, but just then a thought leaps into my head. If none of the bulls will pay attention, maybe I just need to put on a good show. Immediately I begin peeing, and Riet’s gasp turns into a moan as my piss fills her mouth and flows down over her throat. I move closer to her and surge my whole tongue inside of her, fucking her as best I can. She cries out and shakes beneath me, entirely awake now. She comes just as I finish, and I dutifully lock my mouth over her and swallow down her release.

When I raise my head to survey the clearing, no one is looking in our direction. Frustrated, I roll off of Riet and pout at her. “Why are all of the bulls so busy this morning?” I whine, my ears drooping. She sits up to muss my hair, and I lean in to lick at her lips and neck, cleaning her off.

“I don’t know. But if you want my help trying to get their attention, we could probably get into some serious trouble...and probably have some fun while we’re at it.” She smiles at me, mischief dancing in her eyes.


	96. Chapter 96

96\. 

While the rest of the bulls busy themselves breaking camp, Riet and I hatch our plan. When we’re ready, we begin sidling toward the edge of camp, our gaze warily flitting over the herd. They continue about their various tasks, oblivious to the smiles beginning to work conspiratorially over our faces as we glance sidelong at each other. When we reach the trees, we slip quietly between the trunks, and disappear from the clearing. 

Our naked bodies dappled with the wavering sunlight that filters through the greenly glowing leaves, we walk silently until we are out of earshot of the bulls. Once our sensitive ears can no longer pick up on them, our shoulders relax, and Riet turns to me.

“So,” she breathes, “All we need to do is find some suitable male to fuck. They’ll find us soon enough, if we can make him moan enough. I have a feeling whoever it is won’t be hard to convince.” She smiles seductively, her fingers playing over her hardened nipples. I watch her hungrily, the tension building between my legs. She notices, stepping closer. Tilting her head, she leans down toward me to run the tip of her tongue over my parted lips. I open wider for her, and she sucks gently on my lower lip, her eyes smoldering into mine. “Come on, Lia,” she whispers, her breath ghosting into my mouth. “Let’s find a nice thick cock to fill that sweet little pussy of yours.” Her fingers brush across my opening. She tastes what I leave on her fingers.

 

It doesn’t take us long. Five minutes later, we are peering through a thick stand of ferns at a young, ebony-skinned boy. His large member is flush against his taut stomach, a bead of arousal threatening to drip from its head. We wait until he is facing fully in our direction before wading out of the undergrowth.

His eyes snap to us, deeply brown and perceptively sharp. He begins to raise his longbow instinctively in our direction, but stops as he begins to take us in fully. His cock twitches. Riet licks her lips, her eyes moving upward to his own. “Hello there,” she croons. 

“Hello.” His voice is richly accented, his lilt foreign to me. 

“My name is Riet, and this is Lia.” Riet runs a hand through my hair, and I bite my lip as the boy's gaze finds mine. He swallows thickly as he fights not to stare directly at the cleft of my thighs.

“I am Renan,” he says, dipping his chin in greeting. His eyes flit over Riet’s heavy breasts before looking quickly away.

“No, it’s okay,” Reit admonishes, taking a step past me towards him. “You can look. You can touch, too.” She reaches out to take his hand, lifting it toward her breast. I watch his breathing quicken as he pinches her nipple, running his thumb over the hardened peak. Riet watches him with soft eyes. “Why are you here, Renan?”

He continues his tentative ministrations as he replies, “I am on my spirit journey. My journey to become a man. I walked from far away, from the desert of my people. I am to learn something that they do not know, so that my tribe may grow wiser. I will continue until I find something worthy for them.”

“We can show you lots that you don't know.” Riet’s voice is silky. She turns halfway toward me, beckoning me closer. Renan watches me approach, even as his hands stray over Riet’s skin. I press my chest to his strong thigh, the muscle rippling beneath my fingers. Slowly, I stretch out my neck and lave a single stroke of my tongue across the base of his cock. He moans softly, his head falling back. 

He takes a breath in, looking at us both again. “I have never seen creatures like you.” His hand falls to Riet’s back, pulling her tail out gently behind her. Riet arches into him.

“Maybe you can tell your tribe about us,” I suggest, gazing up at him. 

“But of course, you should study us fully to learn as much as you can,” Riet says, her voice mock-serious now. She leans closer to whisper into his ear, “Inside and out.”

“I have never done this before,” he admits hoarsely. “Not even with a woman from my own people.”

“We would be honored to teach you,” she counters, guiding his hand between her legs. He takes a deep breath as she sinks his fingers inside of her, finding her warm and wet. 

Riet falls to her knees beside me, and we both begin licking eagerly at his pulsing cock, our tongues finding each other every so often. His breathing grows ragged as Riet slides her mouth down over his length, while I suck dutifully at his balls. He rests one of each of his hands on the backs of our heads, stroking our hair in praise. 

When he is slick from our mouths, Riet stands. Rising up on the balls of her feet, she lifts a leg to wrap around his hips. He holds her steady while I guide his cock into her. It slides in effortlessly, Riet’s pussy stretching to accommodate him. Riet arches her lower spine slightly, pulling out his cock, before relaxing to slide him back in. Repeating the motion, she fucks him fluidly, until he is moaning with every stroke. 

When Riet begins to grow tired, she leads him over to a large rock, bending over to rest her forearms on its smooth surface. I once again guide him into her, and before I can instruct him, he instinctively grasps her waist, thrusting into her over and over. I climb up beside Riet, lying on my back to watch him. I let my fingers stray between my legs to ease the ache there, and he watches me, his gaze hungry.

Riet turns her head toward me. “Oh baby girl, is your pussy throbbing? It’s okay, it’s your turn. Renan’s big cock will make it better. Come here.”

Renan steps back to allow her to stand. Picking me up, she holds me in her arms as she sits back against the rock, my back against her chest and my legs spread wide by her hands. Renan steps forward again, holding himself by the base as he rubs his cock over my opening. I mewl in desperation, and he leans down to press his lips to the top of my head as he pushes himself inside me. He pants as he begins to thrust jaggedly, his hands on Riet’s shoulders. I look up to see Riet tilting her head back, her lips parting. Renan leans forward over me to kiss her. “Tell her she’s a good girl,” Riet says against his lips, her thumbs stroking my knees.

“You are a good girl, Lia,” Renan manages.

“Keep going,” urges Riet.

“Tell me the right words,” Renan replies, his brow furrowing. “I don’t know how to say—what I am feeling—this need to…to take, to be strong. To be strong over you both. I want—” 

“I know,” Riet croons, nuzzling his jaw. “You want to claim us. To fuck us with that big, thick cock of yours until you come.”“Yes,” Renan pants, thrusting faster. “And this,” he presses a thumb against my clit, his fingers resting against his shaft as it plunges into me over and over. “What is this.”

“That is Lia’s pussy,” Riet replies. “Her pretty little cunt that wants to please you. Want to see something extra special?” Renan nods eagerly. Riet dips her head down to me, her lips brushing my ear. “Come for Renan, Lia. Show him what you can do with that sweet hole of yours.”

Unable to deny her, or to fend off the tightness of my core, made more intense with every stroke of Renan’s pulsing cock against my walls, I do as she asks. I allow my release to crash over me, dimly aware of the liquid pouring from me. I open my eyes to watch it flow down over his shaft. Renan moans loudly, sinking into me up to the hilt. He pulls back only to slam into me again, and I feel it as he comes undone, his come spilling thickly against the opening of my womb. Riet kisses the back of my neck. Renan tries to catch his breath, leaning on her shoulder. Pressed comfortably between them, I am just beginning to come down from my high when I hear something crash through the trees to our left.

Renan pulls back and I see Minos storming toward us, fists clenched and cock threateningly hard. The rest of the herd follows behind him, anger roiling off every bull. Riet’s body goes taut against mine, and I know she is having the same thought. That maybe this wasn’t such a bright idea.


	97. Chapter 97

97.

“What is the meaning of this?” Minos’ demand is aimed at Renan, but it is Riet that responds first.

“I’m sorry, Sir, it’s just that you were all so busy this morning, and we couldn’t get your attention. We were just trying to—"

“You were being greedy little sluts. You take the cocks of my herd when we want you, and not a moment before. Until that time, you will wait patiently.” Minos once again addresses Renan. “You. Who do you think you are that you can just pump your seed into my girls without leave?”“I—I am sorry, Great Bull.” Renan pulls away from me, his cock falling to hang limply between his legs. “I did not know that they were owned.”

“That then is not your fault,” Minos replies sternly. “And I will see to it that these whores are punished for deceiving you. But you should be more careful about where you stick your cock. Such things do not always come without consequence.” 

Renan dips his head in subservient understanding. Minos dismisses him with a sharp, “Go,” and he walks off quickly into the trees, glancing back at us over his shoulder one more time with longing.

 

“Well,” Minos addresses us. “You have our attention now. Perhaps not the kind you so desired, but that is your own fault. Lia, get up.” I slip out of Riet’s lap and down to the ground. “You, too,” he tells her. “Kneel,” he instructs us both. With the herd gathering around to loom over us, Minos sits on the rock we were being fucked on just moments before. “You first, Lia.” He beckons to me, and I move to stand before him. He lifts me up and lays me across his lap on my stomach. Tears of shame begin to pool at the corners of my eyes.

His hand comes down sharply on my ass, my skin stinging with the impact. It shouldn’t surprise me, but it does, the pain of it just enough to hurt, even as I know Minos is restraining his devastating strength. The next blow shudders through me, and without any intention, a bit of urine spills from me, the warmth sliding over my swollen clit. “Aww," taunts Vanaes, whose vantage point betrays me. “The pretty little thing can’t hold her piss while she’s being spanked. Go ahead, Lia. You’ve already embarrassed yourself today. Pissing in the alpha’s lap is a slight thing by comparison.”

Shame washes over me, even as Minos hits me again, and my release becomes total. With the next strike, the tips of his fingers land smartly against my pussy, splashing the flowing piss over my reddening skin. I can hear the herd’s huffed laughter and continued admonishments. I bury my face in my arms as the hot tears streak down my cheeks, knowing I will never disobey the bulls like this again.


	98. Chapter 98

98.

For the entire rest of the day, and also the next, Riet and I walk beside the minotaurs, our bodies bound tightly with rope. The thick layers of it hold our arms in place behind us, our hair braided into the knots to keep our heads held uncomfortably high. When we need to relieve ourselves, the bulls make us kneel in the dirt while the piss flows down our legs, the rope only allowing them inches apart. Neither of us are allowed to service any of the herd, but they make sure we are watching as they stroke themselves, wasting their seed on the ground. When it is time to eat, they throw our meals into the grass and walk away, so different from the way we are usually tenderly fed from their fingers. 

The bond pulls at us both, the pain of their disappointment a constant and searing presence. We exist to obey them, to serve their every need. We are both desperate to do just that, and they know their denial of our purpose is a greater punishment than any other they could dole out.

By the end of the second day, Riet and I are desperate with need. We are forbidden from speaking, but the strain on our faces is enough to communicate our suffering to each other. As we stand at the edge of camp, as instructed, I can see how redly swollen she is between the ropes lying inside her thighs. My legs are tired from so much walking and standing, but I strain harder to remain perfectly still. I have disappointed the bulls enough already. I want to show them how good I can be, how much I deserve them. 

 

Hours later, I am swaying on my feet. As hard as I try, I cannot steady myself, the exhaustion taking its toll. The fire dances within the circle of minotaurs enjoying the remnants of the evening meal and the weaving of old stories. My stomach groans hungrily, dinner not yet provided us. Out of the darkness, a shape swims in my vision. My lids heavy, I pretend that it is Minos, coming to lift me into the comfort of his arms.

“Hello little ones.” To my surprise, the voice is his. I blink, finding him standing over us. Riet and I stare up at him, waiting. “I am incredibly disappointed in you both.” My gaze quickly falls to the ground. “I expected better of you. You shamed me, both in front of my herd and in front of that boy. Your behavior is a reflection of my command, and when you disobey me, you make me look like a fool. I trained you both better than that. You are mine to control, not the other way around. You would do well to remember that.”

Reaching forward, he places a hand under each of our chins, raising our heads. “But I hate seeing you suffer. I know that you have learned your lesson, have you not?” A beat of silence passes before he adds, “You may answer.”

“Yes, Sir,” we murmur in unison. 

“Good. Then you may return to us. Perhaps this time a little wiser. I love you both, so much. Do not force me to break my own heart by punishing you.” Pulling us closer, he begins to work on our knots, letting the bonds fall to the ground around our feet. Tenderly, he stretches out first my shoulders, and then Riet’s, working his strong hands over our sore muscles. When we are both free, he pulls us against him. I bury my face in his thick fur, filling my lungs with his scent. Comfort washes over me, and I cling tighter. 

“Come now,” Minos says, his hand in my hair. “My cock aches for you both. Come back to the fire, and have something to eat. Then you can have my come. Come on. We are all waiting for you.” Minos leads us toward the shadows of the herd, the warmth from the flames reaching out for us through the darkness.


	99. Chapter 99

99.

“Hello you two,” Raem greets us when he finds Riet and I tussling in the grass of the meadow. The herd had stopped for an early lunch, and as always, Riet and I were full of energy, just waiting for one of the bulls to need us. We both spring upright to kneel at Raem’s feet, looking up at him with eager eyes. Riet pushes her chest forward to extenuate her large breasts, and I lash my tail back and forth, moisture already dripping down my thighs. 

“What pretty girls,” Raem praises us, crouching down to cup our jaws in his hands, his thumb stroking over my lips. I suck it into my mouth, and he turns his head to me, smiling deviously. “I have a game I would like to play with the two of you. I want the both of you to pretend to be well behaved little puppy-girls for me. Can you do that? You will do whatever I ask you to, and I don’t want to hear anything out of your mouths unless it is barking or whining. Am I understood?”

Riet and I bark in unison, and I see her smile in the corner of my vision. I know we are both interested in anything new and exciting. We stay still for the minotaur as he slips twin loops of braided rope around each of our necks, with knots tied in such a fashion that he can tighten them to a comfortable snugness. Each of the makeshift collars is connected to another length of rope that serves as a leash. He returns to standing, the ends of our leashes in one hand. “There we are,” he says, beaming down at us. “Two sweet little puppies probably in need of some cock. Am I right?” Riet and I both bark and wag our tails in response, our ears perking up. “Just as I thought. Why don’t you come with me and we can find some?”

We follow Raem on our hands and knees as he makes his way across the meadow. We immediately come upon Saegr sitting on a large rock, sharpening his fletching knife. His eyes snap to us immediately, and he sets his whetstone and blade aside as Raem stops before him. 

“Meet the herd’s new puppies,” Raem explains. Riet jumps up to place her loose fists on Saegr’s knees, panting and wagging her tail excitedly back and forth. I bow my head to sniff around his ankles, and he leans down to scratch behind my ear. I lean into his touch, looking up at him and panting happily. “The poor little things are yet to be fucked though. Will you give me a hand?” 

“Of course I will,” Saegr laughs softly, bringing his face close to Riet’s. She lunges forward to lick across his mouth. Raem gives a sharp tug on her leash, and she falls onto her back in the soft grass. “Bad girl,” he says, pointing a finger at her. “Behave. Or you won’t get fucked at all. I’ll tie you to a tree for the rest of our time here.” Riet rolls onto all fours again, but her ears are pressed to her head in shame. “Why don’t you take Lia, Saegr. I’ll give this one a good pounding.”

“Sounds good to me,” Saegr replies, and he takes my leash from Raem when he offers it. 

Saegr leans down to pick me up, settling me in his lap. My attention is immediately drawn to his massive cock, already fully erect against his stomach. I whimper and wiggle eagerly, nuzzling my nose against its head. He laughs and strokes a hand over my hair a few times. 

With strong hands under my arms, he lifts me up and settles me back down, sinking the length of his cock inside of me. I whine and lean against his chest, and he begins fucking upward into me. Behind me, I can hear Riet bark out a cry as Raem takes her. He murmurs something in response, and before I can work out what he said I feel her lapping at me, her tongue dipping between the swells of my ass to press against my tightest hole. The sensation has my fingers shaking. Saegr presses a kiss to the top of my head, murmuring praise into my hair. “Shhh, it’s okay. Relax little puppy-girl, just take my cock. There you go. Do you like it when our other dog licks your ass? What a sweet little thing you are. Good girl.” His words have me immediately on the edge, and I snap my head backwards, barking up at him, asking for permission the only way I know how. “You can come,” Saegr assures me, and my release is immediate. I come several more times before he is finished with me, the liquid spilling out around his huge shaft and dripping down onto Riet. I hear it when Raem forbids her from coming, and I know my orgasm only taunts her, but I can’t help the fire that is ignited in my blood, the persistent stroking of Saegr’s cock against my swollen walls sending me over the edge again and again. 

When both Raem and Saegr are satisfied, Raem leads us away toward the edge of the clearing. It is peacefully quiet among the pine trees. Still holding the ends of our leashes, he walks several paces into the forest before he stops to address us. “I know both of you are probably in need of a piss. Be good girls for me now. Come on.” Riet crawls over to the nearest tree, raising a leg to send her arc of urine splashing against the trunk. Although I know I might get in trouble, I can’t help myself from squatting directly over Raem’s hoof before I relieve myself. 

Raem looks down at me, scowling slightly. “What has gotten into you two today? Bad girl, Lia.” Before I can even finish, he is wrapping a hand around his still hard cock, aiming it so that his stream of piss lands squarely on my head. “You belong to me, not the other way around. You would do well to remember that. And Riet, are you a boy dog now? Because I can make sure you are fucked like one for the rest of today. Do you want that?” Riet’s ears droop again and she lowers her leg, the rest of her piss flowing down her thighs to the forest floor. 

“Now,” Raem continues when we are all finished. “I know I didn’t let you come Riet. Is your little pussy still aching?” Raem sinks down onto one knee, and Riet whines and crawls toward him, her ears flat and her body low to the ground. “Alright then, I’ll let you come, but you’ll have to do the work yourself.” He holds out a hand, his fingers flat. “Come on, little girl. You can use this.” Riet is hesitant at first, but she moves close enough to slip his proffered hand between her legs. She rubs herself against his palm, thrusting her hips forward over and over to rut against him. Raem smiles at her, and I know he is enjoying her humiliation.


	100. Chapter 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onehundo!

100.

The soft sunlight filtering into the mossy hollow slowly awakes the herd, the cadences of the bulls’ breathing changing all around me as I struggle toward wakefulness. My sensitive ears twitch, listening to the small sounds of the forest. A squirrel scurries by overhead. The wind gently stirs the leaves high above. And a soft feminine sigh drifts from somewhere off to my left. 

My eyes snap open. That was not Riet. 

I sit up fast enough to make my head spin. Peering over the massive bodies of the minotaurs, I search for the source of the sound, trying to find what doesn't belong… There! At the base of one of the large oaks, a woman lies with her back to the herd. Her skin is the color of milk-laced coffee, and her wide curls form a soft halo around her head. As I watch, she pushes herself upright with a willow-thin arm, her back curving gracefully. 

By the time she turns her head in my direction, she has the attention of the entire herd. The hollow is quiet as she and the herd study each other. She breaks the silence first. 

“Good morning,” she greets us. Her voice is airy and sweet, and she seems unconcerned at the danger she is in. 

“Hello there,” responds Eros. 

“May I ask,” remarks Theus, “What possessed you to lay down beside a herd of minotaurs?”

She shrugs nonchalantly. “What is the worst that could have happened? I am willing to share my body. And the moss here looked so soft and inviting. It was late by the time I decided to rest for the night.”

Before the bulls can say anything more, she twists, rising to her feet in a fluid motion. Facing us fully, she smiles. My eyes open wider. She is beautiful, all lean muscles just below the taut surface of her velvet skin. Her heavy breasts curve sensually upward, her shoulders are proudly sharp, and her sleek waist flares gently to her slightly wider hips. But where the thighs of most women join in a soft cleft, a thick cock begins, stretching proudly to her naval. Her balls are swollen and full. 

Minos breaks the silence. “Well,” he laughs. “There is something I have not seen before. What a magnificent cock you have, sweet one.”

“Thank you,” she says graciously, dipping her chin. “I am sorry to see you all are similarly endowed. I am sorely in need of someone to help me...relieve my tension.” Her full lips quirk upwards. 

I realize then that both Riet and I remain hidden behind the bulls. Minos laughs again. “Perhaps I can help you there.” He turns, motioning forward with his head. “Riet. Lia. Come here girls.”

Obediently, we stand and cross to him. He once again addresses her. “These are my slaves, Lia and Riet. You may make use of one of them, if you like.”

“Thank you for such a generous offer. My name is Agira, by the way.”

“Well met, Agira,” Minos replies. “I am Minos.”

“May I look at them more closely before I make a selection?” she asks. 

“Of course,” he says, inclining his head. He gestures forward with a hand, and we move to stand in front of her. 

She smiles down at us, and I bite my lip nervously. She is intimidatingly beautiful this close, made even more tempting by the way her cock is beginning to drip. I can feel my body reacting to her, my core beginning to heat. 

Beginning with Riet, she starts examining us. I watch as her delicate fingers graze across my slavemate’s jawline. “Open,” she prompts, and Riet obeys. She moves next to her breasts, squeezing gently at the firm flesh. Finally, she reaches down to slip her fingers between Riet’s thighs. She smiles, humming in satisfaction at what she finds there. 

I am next, and she drops to one knee before me. Her fingers graze my lips, and I open for her without prompting. She runs her fingertips lightly over my nipples, noticing how they stiffen at her touch. Her single stroke over my sex is achingly brief, only the pads of her fingers slipping past my entrance. Her tongue darts out to taste what I've left on them, sending a shudder through me. 

She stands, speaking again to Minos. “This is Lia, the small one?” There is a beat of silence as he presumably nods. “I’d like to play with her a bit, if it's alright with you.” 

“Of course,” Minos confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're writing on mobile, and you go to proofread and you find it autocorrected to: “Monks break the silence.” Thought I'd share that mental picture, because it was pretty amazing.


	101. Chapter 101

101.

While Riet returns to service the morning needs of the herd, Agira and I settle in a corner of the hollow. She sits on a moss-coated rock, and at her instruction I straddle her, her cock between my legs. She smiles, sighing languidly. “Oh, sweetheart, you are soaking wet. I can feel you dripping, mmmm.” Her hand cards though my hair, curving around my ear. “Tell me what you're thinking, baby.”

I take a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders, trying not to be ashamed. “I...I want your thick cock deep inside my pussy.” I chew on my lip for a moment. “Please,” I murmur, looking up at her from beneath my lashes, my ears laying back just a bit. 

“Shh, it's okay,” she assures me, stroking the backs of her fingers along my arm. “You can have as much of that as you like.”

She stands, holding me on her hip. Shifting my body slightly, she lets the tip of her cock tap against my entrance. “Is that what you want, little thing? Right there?” Cheek against her breastbone, I nod in confirmation. She nuzzles into my hair. “I can't wait to fill you up with my come, sweet girl. You ready?”

“Yes,” I mewl, desperation beginning to grip me. 

She lays me down on the rock, leaning down to kiss across my chest. Her knees on either side of my body, she presses her cock against me, its impressive length running from my navel to the base of my throat. It is as nearly as large as the minotaurs’, I realize with a start.

Rocking forward, she strokes against me. I dip my chin and extend my tongue, licking the tip of her cock. She moans softly. “Good girl,” she breathes. I lick my lips, savoring the flavor of her precome. 

She slides the head of her cock down my body until it rests between my legs. She plants one hand on either side of my head, her eyes locking on mine. She slides forward with the barest of pressures, her lips parting as she sinks in the first few inches. There she pauses, her moan breathy. “Gods, you're tight. She rolls her head back, hunching and releasing her shoulders as she slides deeper. “Mmmmmn, it's been too long since my dick has been squeezed into a tight pussy. Fuck, sweetheart.” She blinks once, shaking her head slightly. “Sorry love, I don't mean to say such nasty things.”

“No,” I gasp. “Please, I love being spoken to like that. Please.”

“Yeah?” Her lips slide into a half-smile. She pushes further in. “You like that? I love how desperate you are to take my cock.”

I moan in response, grinding down against her. She hitches a breath, finally pulling back to thrust fully forward. I gasp as she sinks in even deeper than before. 

“I want to hear you talk, Lia,” she whispers as she strokes in again. “Tell me what you're feeling.”

My thoughts barely comprehensible, I let the words spill from my mouth. “I love feeling your balls slap my ass,” I pant. 

She picks up her pace, drawing out the movement even more. “Keep going.”

“I love the way your cock stretches out my pussy. Ah! Mm, I love it when you slide all the way in, and it almost hurts, how much there is, but I like it, I like being so full of your cock—” I heave in a breath. “I can feel it throbbing inside of me. I want to feel it, when it pulses and fills with your come and explodes inside of me. I want to be covered in it. I want to suck your cock when you're done fucking me, so I can taste it. Please!”

Agira is lost for words, pounding into me with fast, hard strokes. She folds my legs back, bending my knees and gripping my calves, the angle allowing her even deeper. Her mouth is open with the labor of her breathing, her breasts bouncing wildly. 

The change in angle immediately has me close to the edge. The next time she surges forward, she slams into me in just the right spot, sending waves of pleasure crashing through me. I cry out, liquid pouring out around her shaft. She gasps, glancing downward. 

In the next instant, her head is thrown back, and she presses as deeply into me as my anatomy will allow, her balls tensing, her cock swelling inside me momentarily. Then she floods me with her come, and the pressure sends me over again, my body shaking with the force of my orgasm. She picks me up as we both finish, holding me close, her arms wrapped around me. I cling to her, my knees gripping her waist, enjoying the press of her deep inside as gravity pulls me down. She lays her cheek against the top of my head. 

We rest like this for a moment before she lifts me up, her hands under my arms, her cock sliding thickly out of me. It hangs limply between her legs, dripping in come, both mine and hers. Laying me back down on the rock, she drops to her knees on the ground between my legs. 

“Push that come out for me, Lia. I want to see it all over your pussy.” Her thumb strokes the inside of my thigh. 

My bottom lip firmly between my teeth, I push as hard as I can. I feel something slide forward, and then there is a thick whiteness dripping out of me. “That's what I like to see,” she praises me. “So pretty, covered in my come. Would you like to suck it off my dick, baby love?”

I nod fervently, and she stands, bracing one knee beside me. I sit up and drag my tongue over the length of her shaft. She combs her fingers through my hair while I lick her clean, humming contentedly under her breath.


	102. Chapter 102

102.

Minos comes striding over just as I am finishing. He smiles down at me fondly. “I hope you found her to your liking,” he says. 

“Very much so,” Agira confirms. “You are very lucky.”

“Indeed I am.” He breathes a sigh. “So then. I have a few members of my herd wondering about what you said this morning, about being so willing to share.”

She laughs. “Do I have a say in the matter? Despite having never met any minotaurs, I know the stories well.”

“It depends on the mood my bulls are in,” Minos admits. “But they are very intrigued by you. Many of them are curious about fucking a female with a cock to rival their own.” 

“If only for self-assurance, I'm sure,” she says lightly. “But yes, that's alright. Would you introduce me?”

Minos picks me up, tucking me close to his chest. Together, we lead Agira to where Raem, Erebus, and Rigel stand together speaking in low voices. Minos makes the introductions, before retreating with me to a springy circle of moss. From my vantage point on all fours, I watch the bulls and Agira. Erebus bends her slightly forward over his arm, his other hand kneading her ass. Wetting his fingers, he begins to stretch her. Her cock grows hard once more. Raem and Rigel look a bit lost. I know they are unwilling to suck her cock, a normally degrading act for one of our herd. Finally, Rigel steps forward, putting a hand on the back of her head as he guides his own cock into her mouth. 

By the time Erebus is satisfied with his preparation, Rigel has come thickly over Agira’s face. She is laid down on her back in the moss. Erebus kneels, one knee on either side of her. He brings her legs together, bending her knees and pushing them off to one side. Her hard cock lies along the underside of her thighs, and as Erebus sinks into her ass, her balls drag along his shaft. 

Minos sinks a hand into my hair, pulling my head back as he spills inside me. Already having been stretched by his fingers while he fucked me, I am ready when he pulls out and immediately plunges into my ass. 

When I look back at Agira, her head is craned back, her throat full of Raem’s cock. Hers bounces against her legs with Erebus’ thrusting, and I can tell she is getting close. Reaching around her legs, she wraps both hands around her shaft, stroking frantically. In a few more heartbeats, she is coming, her back arched off the ground, thick whiteness spurting from her cock. Erebus shoves forward with a grunt, pulling out at the last minute to spill his own load on her balls. Raem shudders to a stop last, his cock buried in her throat, his hips twitching as he pours his seed into her. 

I know Minos is watching as well, and he grips my hips as he comes violently. Still buried in my ass, he pulls my head back once more, smiling down at me. “There's my little girl. Full of her master’s come. In case you needed a reminder of who you belong to.” He lays a resounding smack across one side of my ass, and I gasp at the burst of spine-tingling pain. 

“Thank you Sir!”

“You're welcome, Lia. Go let Theus shove his dick in that tight cunt of yours.”

“Yes Sir.”

I whimper as I pull away from him, his girth leaving me.


	103. Chapter 103

103\. 

I awake with a start. There are no flames in the forest, no shrill screams. I reach hesitant fingers toward my face, but find the skin unburned. I shudder as the images from my nightmare flash across my vision again—the animals running through the smoldering undergrowth, their twisted bodies alight. I squeeze my eyes shut, trembling. 

Saegr is instantly awake. His arms wrap tighter around me as he sits up, holding me close. He brings his face close to mine. “Shhh, Lia. I've got you.”

I nod, pressing my cheek to his fur. 

“What did you dream about, kit?”

“The forest was on fire,” I whisper, the images flashing again. “And I was in the middle of it and I couldn't...run… I couldn't figure out where any of you were and I was so scared—”

“Shhh, it's okay, it's okay,” he reassures me. “We would never leave you, love.”

I nod again.

“Still seeing it?” he asks softly. 

Another nod. 

“Well then, how about I try to take your mind off it?” Just a slight shift of his hips has the head of his thick cock slipping between my thighs. “Relax, little love. Just be a good quiet girl while I use you.” The words send a hazy pleasure over me. My head falls back as he slips inside me, finding me wet and ready as always. When he has bottomed out, he begins pissing, filling up the tight space inside me. His fingers stroke my cheek. “There's a good girl,” he whispers. “Just take it. Just like that. You are just a convenient hole for me to take a piss in. Okay?” I nod. I close my eyes, emptying my mind and my senses of everything except his cock overflowing inside me. 

When he is finally empty, he pulls out slightly, and thrusts back in, piss spilling out around his cock. My fingers tighten in his fur as he fucks me shallowly, his nose buried in my hair. 

Suddenly he thrusts in fully, burying himself to the hilt inside me. I feel his cock pulse and his balls tigthen. He strokes a hands across my back, whispering gently, “Good girl. Take my load, like a good cumslut. There you go.”

He pulls out of me, but lets his still-hard cock rest against my ass as he settles back down to sleep. His thumb strokes my shoulder in soothing circles. “No more nightmares, Lia. Dream of me, of all of us, fucking you in every way you can imagine. Of Riet, licking your sweet pussy. Of your alpha’s cock, stretching your ass. Okay? I've got you. Nothing bad can get you while I'm here.”

With a final effort, I struggle to nod. Saegr’s rhythmic breathing rocks me toward sleep, the tension slowly leaking from my body. I slip under, confident in my coming dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some pretty scary dreams a few nights ago. I'm lucky to have had someone there to comfort me ^_^


	104. Chapter 104

104.

In the bright sunlight of midday, from my perch on Minos’ shoulders, I see two hulking figures striding toward us on the path. As they approach, their bulk resolves into large rucksacks, each borne by a tall, spindly man dressed in dark grey. I point them out to Minos, who says he intends to speak with them. The earth beyond the men shimmers in the heat. 

 

The two brothers explain to Minos that they are traveling doctors, and that their laden packs contain medications and remedies for nearly all ailments. Minos asks if they could take a look at Corvus, who sports a scratch down the length of his forearm that has grown swollen and strange in color. The man on the right bows his head, and vows to do his best to treat him. With the men, the herd retreats to the edge of a field of tall grass by the roadside. Corvus and the first brother settle down together, the latter removing his bag to dig through its contents. 

While the herd procures various dried meats for a light lunch, Minos explains to the second brother about the lack of funds of the herd. “However,” he continues, after the man’s face grows grim, “We are not without our own form of currency. May I offer you Lia instead?” Still clinging to Minos’ back, I peer over the alpha’s head at the doctor. Something about him makes my ears prickle, but I remain silent as his eyes meet mine. 

A smile slips over the man’s face. “I think I shall find her more than sufficient.” He casts a glance behind him. “And for my brother?”

“Riet is busy at the moment, but she will be made available to him when he is finished.” Minos nods in her direction, and the man turns to watch as Dionysus fucks her, her legs bent and resting on his thighs, her body leaning forward, suspended by her wrists held fast in the minotaur’s hands, her arms pulled behind her. 

“Right then,” the man nods. “If I may, I'd like to administer Lia a paralytic agent. She will remain aware and be able to feel all that is done to her. The dosage should not be in effect longer than an hour or so. But I find my quarry much more satisfactory that way.” His smile widens as he waits for Minos to answer. 

Minos is silent for a moment, but says finally, “I suppose that is alright. But I would like you to stay within sight of the herd.”

The man dips his head. “If that is your requirement than so be it.”

Minos reaches behind him, pulling me off his back. “Alright then, little one. Go with this man and do as he asks you. Be a good girl for me.” 

“Yes, Minos,” I reply. He kisses me on the forehead before placing me on the ground. The man drops down to sit on his heels beside me, taking my hands in his. 

“Hello there, Lia,” he says. “We’re going to have some fun together.”

 

He leads me away from the herd, far enough that the bulls still on their feet can see us over the tall stalks of grass. Out of his pocket he pulls a small vial, which he places in my hand. 

“Drink this. Then lie down for me. I don't want you falling over and breaking anything.”

Hesitating only slightly, I uncork the vial and swallow down the contents. The elixir is utterly flavorless. I lie down on my back in the grass as the man begins to undress methodically. Folding each item of clothing, he makes a small pile and rests the now empty vial on top. Then he turns to me.

“Okay Lia. Raise your hand and wave at me.”

Obediently and without question, I do as he asks. Except I don't. Against all my will, my hand remains lying in the grass beside me. I focus just on my index finger, straining to lift it. Try as I might, it remains still as well. My eyes grow wide with panic. 

“Relax,” he urges me. “It is only partial. You can still blink, and you can still breathe. I will take care of the rest.”

He kneels in the grass beside me. Unceremoniously, he turns me over, so that my chest is pressed against the ground, my head turned sideways. One leg catches underneath me, my knee raised and my hips twisted, thrusting my ass upward. I feel the warm breeze on the exposed flesh between my thighs. 

“Alright then.” He runs his fingers across my sex. “Not in need of lubrication, it seems. Good. We’ll get right to it then.”

I feel it as he settles on his knees behind me. Grasping my hips, he thrusts his cock into me. Unable to make a sound, I am forced to lie still as he begins pounding into me, the grip of his fingers relentless. 

He leans over me, his breath humid in my ear. “There, isn't this easy? No squirming and bawdy moaning from you, just sex, direct and to the point. Just a nice tight hole to fuck. I've perfected this dosage myself, oh yes. A few lovely fuckable things were lost in the process, but they still stayed warm long enough to be useful. But don’t worry, you'll be just fine after I'm finished.” After that, there is nothing but the sound of his heavy breathing as he thrusts in and out, never a hitch in his tempo. 

Just as I am beginning to wonder when it will ever be over, he pulls out sharply and flips me back over. My arms and legs splayed randomly, he climbs back between my thighs and slips his cock back into me. I can see his face now, his lips pressed tightly together, a wild look in his eyes, focused on the middle distance. I find myself more bored by him than I am intimidated. His cock inside me doesn't revolt me in the slightest, but I do not tremble for it either. Instead, I wait patiently for him to finish, grateful he has given me no other option. 

He does eventually, rising to one knee as he pulls swiftly out. His hand strokes over his cock furiously a few times as he brings himself over the edge, his come landing on my stomach. As his breathing slows, he pulls at himself thoughtfully a few more times, milking the last of the come from his cock and wiping it on my inner thigh. Sighing contentedly, he rises to his feet. I watch him as he steps back into his underthings and then his pants. He begins to button them up, but pauses, swiveling back towards me. He takes a few steps closer. Standing over me, he pulls his cock out once more. Nonchalant, he begins pissing. The urine arcs through the air and splashes against my stomach. Twisting his hips slightly, he pisses over my chest and then back down across my hips, before settling on my stomach again. Never meeting my eyes, he lets the stream peter out before shaking the last few drops from his cock. Buttoning up his pants, he steps back toward where his shirt and jacket lie folded in the grass. When he is clothed, the empty vial tucked into his breast pocket, he walks away, out of my line of vision. 

 

A few minutes go by as I lie motionless. The tips of the long grasses wave fitfully above me on all sides. A bird flits past, its red feathers stark against the blue sky. 

“There you are, Lia,” rumbles a deep voice. Strong arms lift me up, and I am tucked against Theus’ chest. “Let's get you clean.”

We walk into the edge of the woods. Before long, I hear rushing water, growing closer and closer. In a few more heartbeats, the sounds of it gurgling against its banks are right below me, and I hear the splash of Theus wading in. The stream is very deep, and the cool water begins to lap at my dangling feet. Soon I am waist-deep. Theus stops and squats down, lowering us both in further. 

With gentle hands, he washes me clean. I sigh, my cheek cradled on his shoulder above the water. 

When he is satisfied, he stands again and walks out of the river. He settles himself on a fallen log by the water’s edge. He readjusts me until I am cradled in his arms, and brushes the hair out of my face. 

“Rest now, Lia,” he says. 

With the warm woods humming quietly with life all around me, tucked securely in his arms, it is easy to obey.


	105. Chapter 105

105.

Riet and I roll over and over in the clover, laughing as we tussle. The wildflowers we braided so carefully into our hair are scattered around us, and lost to the wind, but I forget them as Riet struggles to straddle my hips, her hands pinning mine to the ground on either side of my head. Still laughing, I shudder as her tongue traces a line up the side of my neck, my hips straining forward to grind against her own. She moans, and her mouth covers mine. 

The twilight deepens as our tongues dance together, the forest only a few paces away quickly growing dim under the interlocking branches. The smell of roasting meat drifts over to us as the bulls light the evening fire. Riet and I both sniff the air appreciatively. 

“Maybe we should head back,” Riet sighs, looking in the direction of the herd. “But then again,” a mischievous smile curls her full lips. “You might have more of an appetite if I spend some time between your legs.” 

I writhe beneath her, opening my mouth to beg her, please— 

Darkness descends over my vision. I am dragged away from Riet by what feels like many hands. I heave in a breath to scream, but the air that enters my lungs is faintly sweet. Unconsciousness slams into me.


	106. Chapter 106

106.

An ache deep in my chest wakes me. Moonlight streams somewhere from high above. It is so bright, I reason that the moon must be full. I remember Orion telling me that yesterday, in fact. And then everything comes crashing back.

I sit up fast enough to make my head swim. Riet throws her arms around me, pressing her lips into my hair. “Shhh, calm down. I'm here. Don't draw attention to us. Just watch.”

My eyes take in our surroundings slowly, the reality of it struggling to sink in. The ground falls away on all sides, the hilltop an island, the green darkness of the treetops all around us an unbroken sea. Ruins of massive stonework jut starkly from the grass in the light of the moon, their shadows thrown into black relief. Just beyond the iron bars of the cage that surrounds us lies a raging fire, hemmed by a ring of women. A single figure stands, arms upraised before the blaze, bare below her neck. A swath of cream-colored fabric wraps across the lower half of her face, falling behind her to be woven into the strands of her lengthy braid. Her breasts stand out proudly from her chest as her back arches. The women around her, similarly clad, dance faster around in their ring, their feet flying over the grass as they twist their arms above them. A wild singing chant rises and falls, sometimes a single voice crying out above the others in an undulating call. Only the woman standing alone remains silent.

I rub at my chest, the ghostly pain there knifing through me. Suddenly I feel as if it is all I can do to fill my lungs with air. Panic grips me. My hands tighten on Riet’s arms, and I open my mouth to ask her what is happening to me. Before I can, she pulls me closer, nuzzling the top of my head. “I know, I know,” she murmurs. “It's going to hurt until they can find us. That's the bond, pulling on you. You want to get up and run, desperately, in whatever direction makes it hurt less. I know. Relax, Lia, try to breathe. Slow and deep, just like that.”

The solitary woman calls out. The chant and the dancing halt, the others turning inward to face the fire. The woman spreads her arms out, and as one, they drop to their knees. Remaining on her feet, the woman addresses them.

“Open your _punani_ to Her!” She commands. The women around her each rock to their right, shifting to sit with their knees bent and legs spread open.

“Awaken yourselves in Her name!”

Simultaneously, fingers dipping between their legs, they begin to pleasure themselves, each in the way best suited to them. A few of the women let their heads roll back as the fervor of their motions take them. Soft sighing and moaning begins to echo amongst the stones.

Their leader throws her head back, her body going taut. “Turner of tides! Breaker of darkness! Womb-filler! Siren of the sacred blood! Whole on this night you honor us with your presence. And in turn we honor you. The men of our villages believe in the power and strength of men, those that would tame us. They take pride in the hardness of their cocks and the anger boiling in their veins. But we know these things are fleeting. The feminine body knows how to wait. And we will wait for you! To bring the oceans surging through the world on that fateful day when we will rise to join you.” She stretches her arms up, seeming to cradle the moon in her palms. “On this night we sacrifice to you, Mother of Mothers. The scent of feminine flesh shall rise to you on these flames and satiate your hunger.”

Riet and I look at each other. And instantly we understand.


	107. Chapter 107

107.

At first, a searing rage courses through me, every muscle clenched, every sense overwhelmed with the need to rend, to tear, to kill. I shake my head, bearing down on the fire. I allow it to crystallize into a hardened, anger-fueled determination. I will find them. And then I will let the fire burn. 

 

“They can’t have been gone long,” I assert. Theus nods his assent. The grass is still fragrant from where it was crushed beneath them. I breathe in deeply, parsing through the scents. Sweetened wildflowers, summer air, smoke from the cooking fire. And just below that, Lia and Riet, their traces unmistakable. 

I stand, calling out to see what my herd has found. “There are some broken branches over here,” Thaetr replies. He stands at the edge of the forest, and I go to him immediately. I finger the frayed edges of the splintered wood, their cores still green and sticky. “They likely went this way. But without knowing who or what took them, it is impossible to know how far they might have gotten.”

A thought occurs to me then. I reach down to my hip, where an intricately carved whistle hangs by its strap from my loincloth. I untie it, turning it over in my hands. The tarnished silver of its surface is wrought in the shape of a dragon’s head, its mouth open, tongue unfurled. Without a second thought, I bring it to my lips. 

No sounds issues from it. Instead, a rumbling seems to disturb the air, a wave of pressure sent outward in all directions. Beside me, Thaetr rubs at his chest. I merely tilt my head back to the sky, and wait.


	108. Chapter 108

108.

A tingling in my palm distracts me. I open my hand and find only a small pile of silvery ash where I once clutched the whistle. No matter. I am in need now, as I hope to never be again. 

My head snaps up at the sounds of approaching wing beats. The earth shakes as a hulking shape slams down into the field to my right. The dragon raises its head proudly, regarding me with glittering onyx eyes. 

“Anket,” I greet him, nodding slightly. I can sense the tight coil of his annoyance at having been summarily summoned. But I have no time to soothe a dragon's ego. 

“Yesss?” The response is a hiss. Despite being green when last we met, his scales now shimmer darkly red, the color of freshly pooling blood. He has grown markedly in size as well, towering over the tops of the trees. 

“I have need of you. Lia and Riet were taken. We know not by whom. But they have not been gone long. I would ask you to help us find them.” 

The dragon continues to regard me with contempt, and is silent for precious heartbeats. Finally, he lets loose a sigh, the hot air blowing across my face laced with the scent of smoke. “Yes, alright then. Let's just save ourselves some time and I'll fly you all.” I cock an eyebrow upward. He notices, snapping back, “If you think I can't fly with twenty one minotaurs on my back you misjudge me. You are lucky we meet as friend and not foe. It is deadly to guess wrongly the might of a dragon.” He levels a gaze at me that has likely sent many quailing. My gaze meets his, unflinching. 

My bulls know better than to question direct orders. Still, I see some of them glance at me sidelong as they settle among the spines on Anket’s back. When they are seated, I climb up myself, settling just in front of Theus at the base of the dragon’s snaking neck.

Doubtless before I can command him, Anket gathers himself, leaping forcefully into the sky. Some of the bulls behind me grunt in displeasure, but otherwise remain quiet. My eyes squinted against the rush of wind, I watch the forest below us dwindle in scale. With the moon just beginning to rise in the east, the top leaves of the canopy become girded in silver, like foam on the tops of endless waves.

Somewhere in that vastness, my slaves are lost and in pain. I will not rest until I have found them and made their captors pay dearly. A snarl ripples through me. Dearly, and at my leasure.


	109. Chapter 109

109\. 

The women grow more frantic in their ministrations at the mention of sacrifice. Their leader points at two of them, and they cease pleasuring themselves, standing at attention before her. 

“Bring them,” she commands. 

The two women walk toward us, the firelight playing over their skin. Riet and I press ourselves against the bars at the far side of the cage. The one who works at the lock is fair-skinned, with freckles strewn across her chest, her nipples rosy and puckered inward. Like all the women gathered around the fire, her sex is shaven and blushed red with her arousal. The eyes that burn above her mask are coldly blue. She narrows them at me as I study her. Baring my teeth, I hiss at her, my bravery false but desperate. 

She and her companion enter the large cage. Her hands are like vices as they close around my wrists, hauling me away from Riet. I struggle fiercely, kicking with my legs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Riet reach out and slash her nails savagely across the shoulder of her attacker. Blood drips down the woman's breast. 

Two more are called to help restrain us. The fair woman wrestles me to the ground, straddling my hips and settling her weight on me to lock me in place. I fight to break free of her grasp, but her lean arms are corded with muscle, and she is much larger than I am. I can feel the wetness of her thighs against my skin and the warmth radiating from her core. With no recourse left to me, I am forced to watch as the three others pull Riet from the cage. She is fighting back fiercely, but inexorably she is pulled toward the fire. 

Beyond her struggle, I see the leader pulling chains and shackles out of the shadows near one of the piles of stone. She drags them across the grass to the edge of the fire. 

I begin screaming. Tears flowing down my face, I scream and scream. For Riet, for Minos, for our herd, who will forever wonder where their slavegirls went. Even as our ashes drift by them on the wind. 

 

A roar shakes the hilltop. The stones tremble. The branches within the fire shift, sending up a spray of sparks. The women pause, each tilting their head back toward the sky. 

Just as a dragon falls out of it. 

He slams into the earth in their midst with another bone-shattering roar. My heartbeat pounds in my ears as minotaurs begin leaping off his back, each hitting the ground like stones. An unmistakable silhouette lands by the dragon’s head, just behind the female leader. Rearing back, Minos roars, his fury echoing across the hill. The woman whirls to face him, eyes wide. He reaches out a hand and wraps it around her threat. Lifting her off her feet, he shakes her violently. 

“WHERE ARE MY GIRLS,” he demands. She cannot seem to answer, her fingers clawing at the hand he keeps wrapped around her throat. Minos swings his head from side to side, catching sight of first Riet, still restrained by the three women, and then me, trapped beneath the fourth. As his gaze pierces the bars of the cage, the one on top of me leaps away, hiding in a corner as she tries in vain to squeeze herself through the bars. 

Tearing my eyes away from his, I watch the chaos unfolding around me. Anket, free of his burden, leaps across the grass and tackles one of the fleeing women. Pinning her down, he thrusts his already hardened cock into her and begins to fuck. Similarly, other members of the herd are chasing down their own quarries. Screams fill the firelit air as the minotaurs force themselves upon the women, some bent over, others lifted off their feet. Theus, Orion and Kratos storm towards Riet, each of them grabbing hold of a woman and pulling them away from her. Held fast by Orion, one of them tries to bring a knee swiftly between his legs. He catches her ankle and twists it sideways, letting go of her body. Briefly, she is suspended upsidedown. Orion folds forward, pinning her body to the ground below his bulk. 

My eyes flit back to Minos. Facing away from him, the women's leader is bent double, no longer fighting. Minos’ huge cock plunges in and out of her ass in unforgiving strokes. As I watch, he pulls out of her, throwing her body forward onto the ground. He stands over her to spill his seed across her limp body. 

Without word, he turns and comes striding in my direction. The woman in the cage with me begins sobbing. I cower back against the cold iron. I have never seen him like this up close. His wrath is a tangible thing, a rolling darkness that seems to permeate the air around him. He walks past where Riet is being lifted into Theus’ arms, nodding once at his beta. 

He comes to stand at the cage door. “You.” His eyes fix on my attacker. “Come here.” She shakes her head, tears falling earnestly. “Make no mistake, I will fucking come in there and get you.” On shaking legs, the girl walks to the threshold. “Kneel.” Hiccuping a sob, she sinks slowly to her knees. Minos rips aside her mask and lays the length of his hard cock against her cheek. “Here are your options, girl. Either you can crawl quietly out of this cage and let one of my bulls rape that dripping cunt of yours, or I can snap your neck now and be done with it. The choice is yours.” Shaking, the girl tries to form words. Still, she seems to have conveyed her will to live, as Minos stands aside. On all fours, she pitifully drags herself out into the grass. Immediately, Haenr descends on her, lifting her up and slamming her down on his cock. His hand covers her mouth to stifle her scream. 

My attention returns to Minos. My knees drawn to my chest, I bite my lip as I regard him. He lowers himself and sits on his heels, reaching toward me with both hands. “Come here, Lia.” He seems to sense my hesitation. “I won't hurt you, my love,” he says quietly. 

Gradually, I move toward him. When I am within his reach, he cups my face in his large hand, his thumb skimming over my cheekbone. Reassured by his touch, I enter the circle of his arms. 

He stands and tucks me against his chest. I squeeze my eyes shut and press against him, the ache between my lungs finally receding completely. “I've got you,” he whispers, his lips in my hair. “I know I scared you. But I would not let this go unpunished. You've no idea how precious you are to me. I intend to repay them for that, as well as let those who wander this earth know what will happen to them should they cross my herd.” He turns, and we both look out over the hilltop. The screaming has died down for the most part, the women resigned to their fate. Each still is in the midst of being taught a lesson by the bulls. On the edge of the light cast by the dying fire, Anket is settled comfortably into the grass, munching on something. “I cannot account for the actions of dragons,” Minos comments. 

Theus and Riet, hand-in-hand, come to stand beside us. Silently, the four of us watch as each member of our herd in turn finishes with the women. As soon as they are satisfied, they turn and come to stand with us as their prey crawls or limps or bounds away into the darkness. When the whole herd is gathered, Minos looks toward Anket. The dragon is on his feet, licking his chops like a great scaled cat. Tilting his head in a half-nod, he turns in a circle and bounds upwards into the sky, his wings snapping open. Within a breath, he is gone. 

Minos leads the herd slowly down the hill. It is late, the moon riding high above, but I know none of us wish to sleep too near to this place. The silence among the bulls is a comforting one. Exhausted, I rest my head on Minos’ shoulder. His steps rock me back and forth and soon we enter the covered closeness of the trees. I breath a little easier beneath their branches. 

 

I awake lying on the ground. Around me, the herd is settling down for the night. At my back, Minos presses close, his cock already buried deep within me. Theus and Riet lie just out of reach in my line of vision, both already fast asleep. Minos’ strokes are soft and steady, even as he stretches me fully. I heave in a sigh, relaxing as the last of the tension coiled tightly within me drains away. Before he can claim me with his come, I am drifting off again, contentment overwhelming me.


	110. Chapter 110

110.

My fingers are sticky with berry juice, my tail flicking happy back and forth as I sit perched in Naoth’s lap. “Careful there, pretty girl,” he teases me. “If you keep tickling my cock with that thing I might just have to put it in your pussy again.” I smile mischievously, craning my head back to look up at him, bottom lip between my teeth. His smile matches mine, and he brushes gentle fingertips across my face. “You would love that, wouldn't you?” My smile widens. “Beg for me, baby. I want to hear you begging to be fucked.”

“Please,” I whimper, my smile disappearing. I look up at him from below my lashes, exuding pouty and devoted desperation. “Please, Sir, my pussy is so, so wet and ready for you. It needs to be stretched around your big, thick cock. Please,” I squirm in his lap, making sure my ass rubs against his shaft, now pulsing as it rests against me. His hand reaches around me to squeeze my breast, and I push forward into his hand, arching my spine. “Ahh, please! Please, please, use your little fucktoy. I just want to be pumped full of your come.”

“Okay, okay, sweetheart. This cock is all for you. Spread that pussy open for me.” I lean forward and reach behind me, pulling myself open for him. A moan escapes me as he slides in easily, bottoming out and pulling my hips backwards with strong hands. Tangling his fingers into my hair, he is quick to find a rhythm, surging in and out of me. 

Riet walks by us, come dripping down her thigh. She pauses to press a kiss to my parted lips. Naoth smiles at her. “Be a good girl, Riet and lick off your slavemate’s fingers for me. Lia got herself all messy eating the treats I gave her.” Riet obliges, sucking my proffered fingers into her mouth. Smoldering eyes locked on mine, she swirls her tongue around the digits. I shiver, and Naoth squeezes my ass approvingly. “Why don't you stay and help lick out her pussy when I'm finished?” He asks her. 

“Yes, Sir,” Riet nods. She sinks to her knees in the grass in front of us, waiting dutifully. 

A sudden rustle of branches draws the attention of the entire herd. Just a few paces away, a boy stands stock-still beside a still-trembling juniper. His wide eyes flit over the minotaurs, finally finding Riet and I. Through his pants, I see his cock harden. 

Minos rises to his feet. “Hello, lad. You seem a bit lost.”

“N-not lost,” the boy stutters. “I-I-I come this way every day. But u-usually it isn't— um…”

“Are you headed home then?”

“Yes to-to the town just over there.” He points off into the trees on the other side of the herd. 

“Well perhaps we’ll come with you. If you don't mind showing us the way.”

The boy knows he has no choice but to agree.


	111. Chapter 111

111.

Minos loves putting on a show for a human village.

Once we can see the vague shapes of buildings beyond the trees, Minos lets the boy run off. He orders Saegr to kindle a small fire. Once just a few branches are burning, Minos chooses one about as wide as my thumb. He blows out the lingering flames, waving it back and forth until it is cool to the touch.

With the charcoal on its tip, he writes low across my stomach “FREE FUCK”. An arrow points downwards toward the cleft of my thighs. On Riet’s chest, he scribes simply, “PISS HERE.” Then he binds our arms behind us, our hands beside our elbows. Satisfied with his work, he leads us out of the woods.

The boy has clearly announced our arrival. Villagers lean out of doorways and windows, watching as we emerge from the trees. A handful of men brandishing hayforks and pikaxes stand shakily in our path. Minos holds up both hands. “You have reason to be wary, I know, but today we come to provide you men a service.” We are ushered to the front. “We wish to station these two in your town square. Nothing more. My bulls are merely here to protect them.”

 

To my surprise, the men agree, each assuredly thinking that they will benefit. The arousal of each is apparent. They lead us to the centre of the village, a round open area with a modest fountain in the center. Minos instructs me to kneel on its low wall with my legs spread open. Riet is positioned on the ground off to my right, also on her knees. The minotaurs step back, moving far enough away from us to ensure no men that come near us feel threatened.

We do not have to wait very long. Still hovering nearby, one of the burlier men hands his pitchfork off. He strides toward us with his shoulders pulled back tightly, seeming intent on testing my herd’s generosity.

He comes to a stop in front of Riet. Peering down his nose at her, he begins to work at the laces of his pants. Pulling his cock out, he places one hand in the small of his back, pushes his hips forward, tilts his head to the side slightly, and begins to piss.

The gathered crowd of villagers is utterly silent as his piss splashes against her breastbone. Riet keeps her eyes lowered, long lashes brushing her cheek. The charcoal on her chest begins to run.

The man pushes the last bit of urine out of his cock, shaking it so that a few drops land on Riet’s face. Satisfied, he tucks himself away and begins lacing up his pants. Without a word, he walks out of the town center, away down one of the avenues.

The bulls look expectantly toward the other men. The humans, seeming to have understood that there will be no repercussions for it, begin crowding forward. At the edge of the circle, husbands are pulling away from their clinging wives, shaking them off and moving toward us. I catch Minos’ eye as my gaze flits over the herd. My ears swivel to pick up his low words: “Eyes on the ground, Lia.”

I do as he bids. As a result, I see only the lower half of the first man who stands in front of me. His fumbling hands make quirk work of his pants, fingers frantically pulling out his cock. It is of average size, but the balls he settles on the outside of his clothing are large by comparison. Reaching between my legs, his fingers pull my pussy open, and with his other hand he pushes in his cock.

His thrusting is immediately fast-paced, his heavy balls swinging forward to slap against me over and over. As Minos instructed me, I do not react to him. Instead, I remain still and quiet as the man uses me. When he comes, I feel his powerful jet of seed deep within me. I bite back my moan as his cock pulses with his orgasm, his fingers squeezing along the base of his cock.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man in front of Riet pull her head back by the hair. He strokes himself a few times before he begins to piss, the stream catching her fully in the face. Stoically, she stays still and quiet. As soon as he is finished with his piss, another man steps up to take his place.

Whoever was fucking me steps away. The next man to enter my line of vision has his cock already in hand, and with his last step forward slides its girth in effortlessly. This man’s strokes are markedly different, his hips swiveling slightly as he thrusts. His fingers pinch at my nipples, just hard enough to bring me to the edge. But I will obey Minos’ final instruction if it kills me. I will wait to come until I am back on his cock.

When he comes, he pulls out to stripe my thighs with seed. The man who follows brings the tip of his cock to press against my clit as he finishes. The two after him finish with their clocks buried deep in my pussy, and the one after that is powerful enough to spurt his come across my face.

All that remains of the charcoal on Riet is a thin black film dripping off her hardened nipples. Her hair and body are soaked, and still more men wait for their turn with her. A flash of movement catches my eye, and I watch as a boy, perhaps thirteen, scampers to a stop behind her. Quickly, he pulls out his cock and begins to piss on the back of her head. The older man who has his considerable stream aimed between her thighs barks at him, and before anyone can catch him, he finishes and dashes away.

We spend hours like this. After a while, the herd are offered some food by the local barkeep. I recognize his apron—he had to move it aside when he had his turn with me. The bulls accept gratefully. A few moments later, he comes out of his bar dragging his beer wench by the arm. The trays she carries are laden with heavy steins of beer and sizable portions of roast, but she seems unwilling to serve the minotaurs. The barkeep, clearly intent on showing his gratitude, pulls her none too gently toward them. Minos smiles at her as he accepts the offerings, but her eyes are fixed on his cock, standing fully erect, his loincloth pushed aside.

Behind the men, still staying far back, women of the village stand watching haughtily. Arms crossed over their chest, heads are shaken, foots tap, and tears drip down a handful of chins. Some men usher their sons forward with them, speaking to them excitedly. One father brings an upturned bucket to help his progeny’s cock be at enough of a height to enter me. He kindly leaves it for the other boys in line.

As the sky begins to darken, there are only a handful of men left. I have begun to notice a few as they return for a second turn, but shortly only a single man remains. He stops first in front of me. Against my will, my gaze flickers briefly upwards and I see shoulder-length black hair offset by tan skin, forearms of corded muscle. His shirt is missing. His hands when they grasp my hips are stained black. His pants are leather. A blacksmith then. His cock is on the larger size, curved sensually upward. When he enters me his shaft presses deliciously against my inner wall, and I struggle not to writhe.

His strokes are even and languorous, as he fucks me with one hand fisted in my hair. He leans back, hips pressed forward, his muscled abdomen rippling. Though tired, my blood heats fractionally. Without warning, the man leans forward to whisper in my ear.

“Those bulls let us think that you two are their poor slaves that they are allowing to be raped all day by us, but you love this don't you? I can feel you, little slut. How wet that pussy is, how desperate you are for cock. You would never tire of this. And your little friend over there, I can see here eyeing me. Waiting for her turn. Desperate _just_ to have me piss all over her once I'm finished with you. How sweet you both are. Perhaps I will try and find a foxgirl of my own.”

He slams in deep, bottoming out as his balls press against me. His come jets into me powerfully, and I tremble on the brink, pushing down on my release with every last shred of my will. The man presses close. “Ah, but you won't come for me. What a shame. No matter, I enjoyed your sweet little cunt.”

He steps away from me, and I shudder at the void he leaves behind. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he aims his cock, still partially hard, at Riet. He pisses across her breasts, her chest rising and falling with her breath, subtly picking up speed. Through the curtain of her hair, I see her lips part.

When he is finished, the blacksmith tucks himself away, turns to give me a smirk that has me toeing the edge once more, before turning to walk away into the gathering evening.

I sway a little on the ledge. In a heartbeat, there are strong arms around me, lifting me up. Before I can speak, Minos’ thick shaft is sliding inside of me, and I draw in a shuddering breath. Pressing me close, he orders me to come. I shatter around him, liquid pouring from me. He thrusts in a few times shallowly, letting me ride out my release. After I am spent, he keeps his cock buried inside me, binding my arms and legs behind him. Through half-closed lids, I watch as Theus lifts Riet up under her knees and slides her down on his cock. He takes a long piss inside of her, rivulets running down over his balls to the ground below. Riet moans. She, too is then bound to Theus.

 

With the town behind us, the rocking of Minos’ steps and the warmth of his cock buried within me have me on the edge of sleep. I am just beginning to drift off when he runs a hand through my hair. “No, no, sweetheart. Don't sleep just yet. I want you to eat something first.” Half-awake, I tilt my head back and open my mouth, tongue stretched out. With gentle fingers, he feeds me a strip of dried meat. He asks that I eat at least three of them, and follows the food up with a waterskin. Satiated, I feel sleep coming to claim me with even more determination. My fingers sunk into Minos’ soft fur, I close my eyes and relax against him. A smile steals across my lips as I remember the blacksmith’s words. Every one of them true.


	112. Chapter 112

112.

I am awoken early by Erebus as he presses a slick finger to my ass. My eyes flutter open to take in the muted sunlight, the morning misty and cool. As I yawn and stretch, he sinks in to the first knuckle. 

He makes quick work of loosening me up. On all fours, I stay steady as he guides his cock into me. Just a few paces in front of me, Riet lies still sleeping, Taur curved around her protectively. Across the clearing, Corvus rolls to his feet. He wraps a hand around his rigid shaft and looks around for a moment, his eyes skimming over me, but finally zeroing in on Riet. He quickly makes his way over. 

Corvus bends down and pulls Riet onto her knees. She jars awake, smiling up at Corvus. Without a word, he takes hold of her jaw, his thumb pressing her lips open. Holding her just like that, fingers under her chin, thumb in her mouth resting on her lower teeth, he aims his dick at her. She tilts her head back as he pisses into her mouth, eyes locked on him as he towers over her. Behind her, Taur wakes as well. He smooths a hand over her upper back. 

His voice is tender as he speaks to her. “Good morning, little whore. Look at you, swallowing down Corvus’ morning piss. Why don't you take mine, too?” With that, he places a steadying hand on Riet’s left hip, raising her right leg off the ground slightly. Still lying down, Taur begins pissing, his stream soaking her pussy and inner thigh. 

I shiver, and Erebus laughs. “Such a little slut, getting your pussy wet watching Riet get pissed on. Don't worry, plenty of us will pee on you this morning, pretty girl. Me included.” He lays a resounding slap across one side of my ass, the shock of it sending my release tearing through me. I cry out, arching my back as I come. Liquid pours onto the ground between my knees. 

Erebus grabs a fistful of my hair. “Good fucking girl,” he growls. I pant and whine for him as he fucks into me deep, filling me with his seed. 

By the time I look up, Riet is across the clearing, swivelling her hips as she rides Minos. Taur pulls away from me. “Lie down on your back,” he instructs me as he rises to his feet. “Hold your legs open. Just like that, knees bent. Good girl. Fuck,” he breathes as he begins to piss. “I love seeing my piss splash against that swollen cunt of yours, marking my fucking territory. That's right sweet girl, moan for me. I can't wait to watch that pussy get stretched around our big cocks all day.”

At his words alone, I am quickly coming undone once again, my release flowing out of me even as Taur finishes his piss. He smiles down at me as he milks the last few drops from his cock. Breathless, I smile back.


	113. Chapter 113

113.

I am comfortably settled on Raem’s hip as the herd continues on, having decided to walk for a while in the gathering dusk after the evening meal. My head resting against the solidity of him, my legs on either side of his body, my sex pressed against his fur, I bask in the sensation of love and protection. Raem had fucked me twice during dinner, and I am now limply content, my pussy still slicked with his come. 

For the last few minutes, a steady desperation has been creeping up on me. But I decide, just because I can, to remain where I am. Perfectly relaxed, I begin to urinate, noticing out of the corner of my eye how the piss soaks into his pelt, running in rivulets down the side of his powerfully moving leg. Raem leans down to press a kiss to my forehead. 

 

As I drift awake, I notice we are no longer moving. The fur in front of my nose is gilded in the orange of firelight. I lift my head sleepily. Minos is speaking to two men, who sit beside a small campfire on a needle-covered hillock nestled among a grove of soaring pines. A young girl sits on the knee of the man on the right. She is naked, the men clothed. Looking closer, I see the man who holds her has his erect and sizable cock outside his clothing. Both of the men seem vaguely familiar, and I realize the girl does as well. I struggle to remember if I know them, fighting off the haze of sleep. 

The man on the left reaches for another branch behind him and adds it to the fire. As light flares up, I can see their faces clearly. And then I know. The man on the right is the blacksmith from the last village, the last to fuck me there. The one on the left is the blacksmith from the bazaar. And the child is his daughter, her fiery auburn hair in two braids, her solemn grey eyes watching the minotaurs. 

I know Minos has already recognized them. After their exchange, it is decided we are to spend the night here. The bulls each go their separate ways, some making for the small river that winds away under the pine boughs to bathe, others lying down on the soft needles to sleep. Riet goes to the river, while I am handed over to Minos. He settles down with the men around the fire. 

He places me in his lap facing outward, his shaft between my legs. With his hand on the back of my head, he presses downward slightly. No further instruction needed, I dip my chin and begin sucking at the head of his cock. 

“Oi, do I remember that one. What a sweet lass she is, with a sweet pussy to go with it.” I recognize the voice of the blacksmith from the bazaar. 

“If you'd believe it Thaar, I've been balls-deep in her myself. Such a good fuck. You've trained her well, Minos.” The voice of the second blacksmith is enough to make my fingertips tingle. With it come flashes of him, leaning back, his cock surging inside me, the taut muscles of his stomach rolling with his movement. I feel myself begin to leak moisture onto the base of Minos’ shaft. 

“Thank you, Arik. Now tell me, what did the men of the village say after we left?” 

Uninterested, I begin to tune out the conversation. As Minos lifts me up to sink his massive cock inside me, my eyes fix on Arik and the girl. A vague memory from the bazaar comes to me as our eyes meet. Liotta. She keeps her gaze fixed on me as Arik wraps strong hands around her. He shifts her to face outwards, his cock between her slim thighs. She folds over and braces her hands on his knees as he pushes his cock inside her. Her braids bounce as she is fucked, her eyes never leaving mine. 

Minos and the men talk and laugh and tell stories, Liotta and I quietly pliant. Minos’ strokes are strong, but he seems to be in no hurry. When Arik is finished, he grips Liotta’s thighs tightly, pulling her down against him. When she is released, she climbs off his lap. Thaar turns his head to whistle, and a dog comes bounding out of the shadows behind them. His tail wags, his eyes fixed expectantly on his master. 

He points at his daughter. “Lick that cunt clean for me, boy. Go on!” The dog bounces over to Liotta, who obediently raises a foot and delicately places it on the edge of the log Arik is sitting on. Tail wagging madly, the dog laps at her. She struggles not to squirm as he licks away Arik’s seed. 

Task complete, the dog sits back happily, tail whisking in the needles. “Alright then, Liotta. Come ride daddy’s cock. There’s a girl.” While she stands quietly in front of him, he unlaces his pants and pulls out his member, stroking himself to full hardness. He has her stand on one foot between his legs, one of her legs bent and resting on top of his thigh. Again, she faces in my direction, and we watch each other as his cock sinks slowly into her.

 

Hours later, I am still awake. Minos’ breathing is steady and even. Barely daring to breathe, I work myself free of his grasp. 

I find Liotta sitting alone among the pines, not far from where her father and Arik sleep. I sit down next to her, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my tail around me. She sighs, resting her head lightly on my shoulder. 

Even my whisper seems loud among the mist-shrouded trunks. “I thought your father said your mother would kill him if he fucked you.”

“That was before she died. We were all heartbroken. My brother couldn't stand her being gone, so he ran away to become a soldier. My father was completely lost. I'm not surprised he turned to me. I've always been his favorite. I don't mind it so much, really. In the beginning it was kind of comforting. Now I'm just used to it. I don't think much of it at all, even when his cock is in me.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be. It's just the way it is. And besides, he lets Arik fuck me too.” She sighs. “Oh, isn't he dreamy?”

I suck in a breath. “Yes, he is. His deep dark eyes always make me feel like he's already inside me when he looks at me. Like he knows it, too.”

“And he’s so strong. I love his hands, how strong they are. And his—” She giggles, blood coloring her cheeks. “It's so big! And so, so pretty. I love it when he puts it inside of me, just at first, when he's sliding in, and I can feel it pushing, pushing, pushing. I try not to let my father see how much I like it when he lets Arik have a turn. I don't want him to be angry at me for liking someone else more. But I always come with Arik. And he knows it. I know he does, when I'm squeezing around him and can hardly catch a breath. I'm really good at hiding it. But I know he can feel it, how tight and wet I get for him.”

“Me too,” I nod. “I never thought I'd want a human’s cock as badly as I want the minotaurs’, but there's just something about him…” I sigh, wishing I had been able to come for him. I imagine him smirking sensuously as I arch under him, my release soaking his shaft. 

“Maybe we should go wake him up.” Liotta turns to me, devious smile flashing in the hazy moonlight. 

“I think I’d better not. Last time I did something like that Minos got really mad. I need to ask permission first.”

She shrugs. “Okay. Well I'm going to bed then. I think I'll try to dream of it all night, that moment when he’s entering me…”

We say goodnight, and I pad softly over the needles back to Minos. When I lay back down beside him, he instinctively pulls me close, still fast asleep. Despite his hard cock pressing into my hip, my thoughts are also of Arik and that moment when he had slipped between my thighs.


	114. Chapter 114

114.

I know timing is everything. 

I wait until every bull has had their morning fuck, either with me or Riet. I wait patiently in Thaetr’s arms as he thrusts in a last few times and comes powerfully. My gaze is fixed on Orion, the last bull waiting this morning. Luckily for me, Riet has just finished with Eros, and heads in his direction. With Thaetr satisfied, I weave through the herd over toward Minos. He stands pissing on the trunk of a pine, his cock hard once more, even after fucking me awake only a short time ago. 

“Hello kit,” he says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. “What is it you want?”

“How did you know?” I stare up at him incredulously as he finishes, swiveling toward me. I step closer to lick the last few drops of piss from the head of his cock. 

“I know you, kitten. Just like you so often know what I want without my having to ask.” He pets my hair with his free hand. 

“Well,” I mumble, toeing at the pine needles. I am suddenly nervous that Minos will be angry. He notices my hesitation, and sinks down to one knee, his face level with mine. I heave in a breath. “I wanted someone to fuck me, but I wanted to ask you first if it was okay.”

He laughs. “Who? Arik? That is no surprise. Thank you for asking me first. Be my guest, little one. Just remember who you belong to.” He leans forward to kiss my forehead. 

 

I find Arik loading his supplies from breakfast back into his small pack. Liotta and her father are at the river, their dog with them. I can hear his faint barking echoing through the forest. Arik is shirtless once again, and I hungrily watch him move as I approach. His tight leather pants ride low around his waist, their top laces still undone. 

He doesn't notice me until I step out from behind the trunk of one of the pines, my tail flicking nervously. My ears pressed back, I take a few more steps in his direction as he cinches his pack closed with deft fingers, his eyes on me. 

“Well hello there.” His voice is velvet-coated steel. 

“Hi,” I whimper. 

“Can I help you with something, Lia?”

For just a moment, my eyes flick down to the slight bulge forming under the leather. I take that as a good sign. “I asked Minos if it was alright for you to fuck me again. He said yes. I want to come for you this time.” Dropping his pack, he crosses the space between us in a few strides. He bends down and lifts me into his arms, settling me on his hip. He is quiet, waiting for me to finish. “I don't want you to think I didn't want to last time. I really, really did.” The warmth of his skin against mine is intoxicating. I know he can feel my wetness against him, and when I look again I can see the head of his cock pushing up from his waistband. 

“Lia, there is nothing I would savor more.” His finger traces my lower lip, his lids heavy. He brings his lips close to my ear. “I want to feel you come for me. Over and over. I want to feel your pussy tight around my cock when I make you writhe.” I gasp in a breath, the blood roaring in my ears. 

“Please,” I pant. 

Turning on his heel, he strides into the trees away from the herd. As he walks, one of his hands works loose the rest of his laces, freeing his cock. Rounding a hedge of bramble, he lays me down on the pine needles, his body hovering over mine. His lips side against the side of my neck, and I moan, my head thrown back. I feel the weight of his cock tap against my hip, leaving a slight moisture there. Despite having spent the morning being used by the minotaurs, need courses through me, the pulsing between my legs insistent. I feel fingertips tracing up the inside of my thigh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. I tremble as he brushes my swollen sex, slowly stroking me open as he breathes open-mouthed against the underside of my jaw. He sinks one finger into me, and I keen at the touch, his application of the barest of pressures against the spot that cries out for it. I am already hovering at the edge of release, brought even closer as a second finger joins the first. He fucks me shallowly, stroking along my inner wall. My breathing is ragged and my fingers cling to his strong arms. He shifts upward until his lips are hovering over mine, his breath heady as it washes over me. Unable to hold out against the expert motion of his fingers, I come undone, my body tensing, my mouth open in a silent scream, breath held. 

“Ahhh,” he sighs, glancing downward as my release pours out of me. “Fuck, that's beautiful. I can't wait to see you spilling out around my cock. You ready for that, baby?”

I nod eagerly, his fingers slowing to a stop. He draws them out of me and brings them to my lips, moaning appreciatively as I suck them clean. 

He grips my hair at its roots, pulling my head back gently, just enough to hold me in place. His other hand dips down between us, and I feel the head of his cock as it comes to rest at my entrance. My chest heaves, my hips surging to bring him closer. He moans again, dragging his tip up through my wetness. “So good, Lia,” he breathes into my ear. “I remember what it feels like to be buried in this sweet pussy of yours. So tight and so, so wet. You ready to take my cock?”

I whimper my assent, and suck in a breath. 

The feeling is even better than I remembered, my tightness parting for him, his rigidness sliding into me perfectly, easily. My hips roll to meet his as he pushes forward, in, in, in, finally bottoming out, the tip of his cock buried deep inside me, his hips against my own. 

He props himself up on his forearms as he begins to thrust—powerful, even strokes that have my head spinning. I claw faint red lines across his back as he surges in deep, over and over. I moan and whine and gasp for him, his breathing labored as his thumb brushes along my lower lip. 

Without warning, he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around him as his hands cradle my ass, never breaking the rhythm of his thrusts. 

My head thrown back, he licks a stripe up the length of my exposed throat. Unexpectedly, I unravel again, my fingers going numb as the blood rushes to my core, to the space around his throbbing heat inside me. He growls as I soak him, his thrusting growing wilder. 

“Come for me again, Lia,” he manages between gritted teeth. “I want to feel you.”

I am powerless to do anything other than obey. Through the fog of my own shuddering, spine-tingling release, I feel him press into me, his cock pulsing, his seed jetting into me. 

I cling to him in the aftermath, our sweat-slicked bodies sliding against each other with the heaving movement of our breath. His fingers trace idle circles on my lower back. I sigh, breathing in the smell of him. 

“I wish I could take you with me, Lia.” He pulls down on my hips, pressing fractionally deeper inside me. 

I gasp. “I know. I would go with you in a heartbeat if I was free. But I'm bound. And I want to be. I will never love anyone like I love my herd.” I pull back from him, meeting his dark gaze. “I'm sorry.” I finish, quieter. 

Because some part of me really is. If things were different— But I stop myself there. They're not. Nor do I want them to be. I sigh, resting my cheek on his shoulder, listening as his heartbeat slows.


End file.
